O melhor amigo do meu irmão
by Sailor Nemeses
Summary: Usagi é uma jovem introvertida sua unica amiga é uma jovem completamente oposta a ela,Rei. Mamoru é popular, e desencanado e galinha, é apaixonado pela irmã do seu melhor amigo, Usagi, que por sua vez também o ama, mas nenhum dos dois revelou sua paixão
1. Default Chapter

"Passa a bola!"

"Passa a bola!" –podia se ouvir os garotos gritando no meio de uma partida de futebol.

"Ah, como ele é lindo!!!!" –podia se ouvir os suspiros das garotas que assistiam a partida.

.......Seno de 75º é igual ao seno de 45º seno de 30º que é igual ao seno de 45º vezes co-seno de 30º, mais, seno de 30º vezes co-seno de 45º............... –a jovem sentada em uma das arquibancadas estava tão atenta aos estudos que nem percebera que a bola, com que os rapazes jogavam vinha em sua direção. Ai! –disse ela no susto.

Tsukino-chan, joga a bola! –gritou-lhe um jovem alto, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, um pouco musculoso, com um sorriso encantador. A garota então, arremessa-lhe a bola fazendo com que ela caia direto nas mãos do rapaz. –Obrigado! –diz ele sorrindo.

Tsukino Usagi, a garota que até a pouco estava concentrada em seus estudos, tem 14 anos está cursando o 1º ano do colegial é uma garota inteligente e aplicada, ela não é muito popular, na verdade na escola não tem muitos amigos, só o seu irmão, Tsukino Shingo, que tem 15 anos, mas eles só conversam de vez em quando, Usagi é muito fechada, e sabe esconder muito bem o que sente apenas 4 pessoas, ao menos é o que ela sabe, sabem o que ela pensa de verdade, os demais são enganados pela sua cara de menininha inocente, tímida,........

Vamos Usa-chan? –pergunta-lhe seu irmão a tirando de seus pensamentos.

Mas são apenas 11h podemos ficar mais um pouco Shin-chan! –diz-lhe ela.

Não, Usa-chan, vamos indo, amanhã tem prova, e o Mamoru vai estudar lá em casa, ele foi no vestiário e já esta vindo! –diz o jovem.

Chiba Mamoru, um jovem de 15 anos, está na mesma série que Usagi e seu irmão, e estão na mesma sala. Ele é o jovem de cabelos pretos, olhos azuis que fora citado anteriormente. Ele tira boas notas, mas não liga muito para isso, ele é muito popular, principalmente entre as garotas.

Lá vem ele! –diz Shingo.

Então vamos? –indaga ela.

Oi de novo Tsukino-chan! –diz o jovem recém chegado a Usagi.

Oi Chiba-chan! –diz ela pegando os livros da arquibancada.

Quer ajuda? –indaga-lhe o rapaz, ao vê-la com aqueles livros tão pesados.

Não obrigada eu estou beeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmm! –diz ela falseando o pé e sendo segurada por Mamoru e seu irmão.

Bem, eu acho que você precisa de ajuda! Deixe-me ajudá-la, prometo-lhe que dessa vez na rasurarei nenhum de seus livros! –diz o jovem deixando a jovem rubra.

Está bem então. –diz a jovem separando uns livros para que ele possa carregar, porém ele pega todos os livros da mão dela.

Agora podemos ir? –indaga seu irmão.

Por que ele sempre tem que vir estudar conosco, logo hoje que eu tinha combinado de sair com Rei, meu irmão sai por ai chamando os amigos pra estudar comigo e não me avisa!

Alô! Rei-chan?.........Sou eu a Usagi, olha me desculpa mas eu não vou poder ir ao shopping hoje .............. Vou ter que ficar estudando........... Eu sei, mas o meu irmão convidou um amigo............ VOCÊ O QUE?????????............Rei-chan espera......Desligou! –Era só o que me faltava ela ta vindo pra cá, pelo menos meus pais não estão em casa e quem sabe de para arrumar a bagunça antes deles chegarem!Barulho de cd's? Que não seja no meu quarto............

Sua irmã tem uma bela coleção de cd's! –ouço Mamoru dizer.

Cara você tem mal gosto! –diz meu irmão.

Vocês podem fazer o favor de SAIR DO MEU QUARTO?????? –digo, ou melhor grito os assustando.

Ai Usa-chan, não grite assim! –diz meu irmão bem calmo.

SAIAM DO MEU QUARTO!!!!!!!!!Por favor! –digo alternando o tom de voz.

"Dling Dlong!"

Será que um dos dois pode atender a porta? –indago.

Eu sou visita! –diz Mamoru.

Não é não, você "vive" aqui! –digo fazendo-o se calar.

Eu vou diz meu irmão! –saindo do quarto.

Droga, que bagunça! –digo pondo-me a arrumar as coisas.

Usa-chan é a Rei-chan! –grita meu irmão.

JÁ VOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito do meu quarto.

Agora sei porque seu irmão é meio surdo! –o que? Ele ta do meu lado.

Sai do um quarto Mamoru! –digo, 'expulsando-o' do quarto e o trancando.

Quanta educação! –diz-me ele enquanto descemos as escadas.

A que você merece! –afirmo. –Rei-chan, oi! –digo abraçando-a. –Mas você tava por perto quando ligou?

Eu tava no parque lembra, hoje soltei mais tarde da escola! –diz-me ela.

Bem, vamos para o meu quarto, eu tenho que me trocar, veja! –digo mostrando-lhe que ainda estava com o uniforme escolar.

Vamos! –diz-me ela.

Chego no meu quarto tranco a porta e me troco, ponho um vestido e desço para almoçar, Shin-chan e Chiba-chan estavam conversando.

Usa-chan hoje é a sua vez de arranjar comida! –diz meu irmão ao ver-me descendo as escadas.

Ih,... É melhor irmos a um restaurante! –digo indo em direção a eles.

Por que? –indaga-me Chiba-chan.

Sou uma péssima cozinheira! –respondo envergonhada.

Então precisa de umas aulas! –diz ele levantando-se do sofá e pegando meu pulso e me arrasta para a cozinha.

Ai, o que vai fazer? –indago.

Ensiná-la a cozinhar! –sussurra ele em meu ouvido. –Afinal, não são todos os homens do mundo que sabem cozinhar como eu!

E começaremos por onde? –indago incrédula.

Umm, deixe-me ver que tal pelo começo? –sugere rindo.

Boa idéia! –digo também rindo.

Bem, vamos fazer algo que os surpreenda e que seja rápido! –dizia ele pensativo.

O que? –indago.

Não sei! –diz ele. –Ainda.Bem, vamos fazer bolo de chocolate!

Isso não é salgado. –digo.

Mas surpreende! –diz ele rindo.

Sim, lógico. –confirmo.

Bem mas vamos fazer macarrão. –diz ele.

O que? –indago incrédula.

Isso mesmo! –diz ele.

E assim fizemos um macarrão que demorou uns quinze minutos, mas ficou bom. O molho ficou, digamos que o molho ficou exótico.

Isso não foi a Usa-chan que fez! –exclamou meu irmão. –Está muito bom para ter sido feito por ela!

Mas foi! –exclamou Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan ta'í, gostei.

Deixa Chiba-chan eles não acreditam em nós. –digo sentando-me para comer.

Ta, mas mudando de assunto vocês vão na festa........... –começa Rei-chan.

Que festa? –indagamos em coro.

Ora que festa, a festa que vai ter semana que vem, como eles chamam mesmo? Ah, esquece, vocês vão? –indaga-nos ela.

Não temos convite! –exclamamos.

Ah, mas isso é moleza! –diz ela. –Eu consigo pra vocês!

Ahn? –nossa eu sabia que ela tinha muitos amigos, mas não imaginava que fossem muitos.

O patrocinador é um amigo meu! –ah, ta.

Hoje é o dia da tal festa, está tudo combinado, mamãe e papai estão viajando, só voltam semana que vem, Rei-chan e Mamo-chan virão dormir aqui em casa.

Usagi-chan, nem parece você! –exclamou Rei-chan ao ver-me descer as escadas.

Vou entender como um elogio. –exclamo.

Aonde você escondeu essas roupas por todo este tempo? –pergunta-me ela.

Humm, acho que foi no meu roupeiro, são aquelas que você achou feio em você. –digo sentando-me ao seu lado, entre ela e Mamo-chan, o que pelo visto não a agradou.Eu estava usando uma baby-look rosa, escrito sweet girl, e uma jeans preta, com estampa de flores rosas do joelho para baixo, e calçando uma bota preta de cano baixo. –Boa noite Chiba-chan.

Boa noite Tsukino-chan. Estamos esperando....... –começa ele.

A noiva! –respondemos juntos cindo na gargalhada logo em seguida deixando Rei-chan sem entender.

Que noiva? –indaga Rei-chan.

Aquela! –apontamos para Shin-chan que estava descendo as escadas.

Estou pronto! Vamos? –indaga-nos ele.

Já não era sem tempo. –levantamo-nos e fomos tomar o táxi que estava parado na frente de casa.

Chegamos na festa, o lugar estava lotado o prédio era de dois andares, no primeiro havia um enorme salão, ao fundo uma espécie de jardim, quintal, sei lá, onde havia cadeiras e mesas, no lado direito havia um barzinho. Lá em cima havia apenas espaço para dançar. Rei-chan arrastou-nos para pista e começamos a dançar. Uma hora depois, mais ou menos a gente resolve beber alguma coisa, e vamos ao barzinho.

O que tem pra beber? –indago, ao garçom, ou será barman, ai, azar é garçom por que eu não sou americana, que por sinal era lindo. Ele alcança-me uma tabela onde estavam contidos os nomes das bebidas e o valor.

Deixe-me ver! –exclama Rei-chan. –Só tem bebida alcoólica.Eu vou querer um coquetel.

Eu também! –diz Mamoru.

E eu também! –diz meu irmão.

E a senhorita? –indaga-me o garçom.

Por enquanto, apenas uma água! –respondo.

Ficamos ali até todos terminarem, e voltamos para a pista, daqui a pouco olho para o lado e me vejo sozinha com os rapazes, Rei-chan tava num canto de amasso com um garoto. Mas esse garoto logo vai embora e ela volta para a rodinha.

Usa-chan vamos no banheiro? –indaga-me ela.

Vamos! –digo sendo em seguida arrastada por ela.

Quando chegamos no banheiro ela começou a me contar como foi ficar com ele e mais aqueles papos que eu, sinceramente não suporto. No fim ficamos uns quinze minutos lá dentro e quando saímos os rapazes estavam no bar bebendo, Rei-chan juntou-se a eles e eu fiquei na pista, sozinha mesmo, mas não fiquei por muito tempo porque a musica seguinte era lenta.

Quantos vocês já beberam? –indago.

Nóss ssó bebemoss trêss mamãe! –responderam eles.

Que bom crianças! –afirmo sentando-me.

Ficamos no barzinho até passar a rodada de musicas lentas, depois voltamos para a pista e ficamos lá, uma hora depois, Rei-chan e eu fomos ao banheiro e quando voltamos vi Mamo-chan beijando uma garota, meu coração ficou apertado, foi a pior coisa da minha vida, e foi justamente neste momento que eu descobri que eu ainda sou apaixonada por ele.

Rei-chan eu to com sede! –digo seguindo em direção ao bar.

Você gosta muito dele? –indaga-me o barman.

Ahn? –indago ao olhá-lo ele é tão parecido com Mamo-chan, mas tem cabelos compridos.

Eu me chamo Seya Kou e a deusa? –indaga-me ele.

Usagi Tsukino! –respondo rubra.

É um belo nome! –diz-me ele.

O seu também! –respondo.

Tem irmãos? –indaga-me ele.

Sim, um irmão mais velho, Shingo, aquele loiro que esta lá na pista. –respondo.

Um, vem cá, por acaso você não é filha de Kenji Tsukino? –indaga-me ele.

Sim, você conhece o meu pai? –indago.

Sim, meu pai trabalha com ele. –responde-me ele.

Ficamos conversando um bom tempo e acabei descobrindo que Seya foi o meu primeiro namorado, imagine eu tinha 5 anos na época. Relembrei o passado, rimos muito, na época, estudávamos na mesma escola e vivíamos juntos, fazendo arte, éramos umas pestes, mas ele e sua família tiveram que se mudar e então perdemos o contato e minha personalidade começou a mudar para a que é hoje.

Você mudou muito! –afirmo.

Você também! –diz-me ele.

Podemos participar da conversa? –indaga meu irmão sentando-se em um dos bancos sendo acompanhado por Rei e Mamoru.

Claro fiquem a vontade! –disse Seya. –Taiki fica aqui um pouquinho?

Pra que Seya? –indaga Taiki, irmão de Seya.

Lembra da minha deusa? –indaga Seya.

A Usa-chan? –pergunta Taiki.

Ela mesma! –confirma Seya.

O que tem ela? –questiona Taiki.

Vai dançar a próxima musica comigo! –responde Seya vindo para o meu lado. –Não é? – pergunta olhando para mim.

Ahn?Ah, sim! –respondo perdida.

Seya leva-me para a pista e logo começa a tocar uma música lenta, Seya abraça minha cintura eu enlaço seu pescoço e recosto minha cabeça em seu peito e ficamos assim por um bom tempo, e quando ele ia tentar me beijar, a musica acaba e começa uma bem agitada.

Arrasto-o para o bar e sentamo-nos, finjo que não havia percebido suas intenções. Os bancos estavam todos ocupados mas logo já não havia tanta gente. E o pessoal vá a beber, fomos dançar, novamente ai a Rei-chan começou a querer fazer turismo pelo salão, levamos uma hora rodando pra lá e pra cá, depois voltamos e fomos para o barzinho, eles beberam mais um pouco e Mamo-chan começou a passar mal.

É melhor irmos pra casa! –sugiro.

Não, se você quiser, pode ir, mas nós vamos ficar, chame um táxi e leve Mamoru que já ta pra lá de Bagdá! –diz meu irmão.

Shin-chan é sério são 3:00, eu vou embora e vou levar o Mamoru. 6:00 eu quero vocês em casa estão ouvindo? –indago.

Uszagii eu to bemmnão precisza me levar agora.......... –claro Mamo-chan você ta bem, só ta andando torto por que o chão ta inclinado.

Está bem, 6:00 estaremos dormindo. Ok? –indaga Rei-chan.

Em casa completo.... E você, vem comigo! –chamo Mamoru.

Despeço-me do pessoal e de Seya e dirijo-me com Mamoru a procura de um táxi. Ao chegar em casa toco Mamo-chan no chuveiro e ligo no frio, ele fica lá embaixo até recobrar os 'sentidos', enquanto isso, troco e roupa, ponho a primeira coisa que me vem pela frente, uma camisola rosa com um coelho branco, que já esta pequena em mim. Desço e vou preparar um café bem forte. Logo depois ele desce só de bermuda com uma toalha na cabeça.

Obrigado por me trazer para casa! –disse ele aproximando-se.

Não foi nada, mas deveria tomar cuidado para não ficar enchendo a cara! –respondo pondo o café na mesa. –Está com fome? –indago indo até a geladeira e pegando frios e manteiga.

Estou, mas acho que não seria uma boa idéia! –responde ele.

Por que? –indago.

Por que certamente voltaria! –responde ele.

Então, eu vou fazer uma sopa! –digo levantando-me.

Achei que não soubesse cozinhar! –diz-me ele.

Eu não sabia! –respondo. Faço um caldo de galinha e sirvo para ele, e para mim. –Que foi, dessa vez ta bom, eu juro. –digo ao ver que ele nem tocara no prato.

Não, não é isso, é que não gosto de canja. –responde-me ele.

Sempre há uma primeira vez, prove. –digo sorrindo.

Está bem! –diz-me ele. –Umm, está muito bom.....

Viu, não foi tão mal assim. –digo sorrindo.

Pois é, até que foi bom! –responde-me ele, encarando-me.

O que houve? –indago.

Não, nada. –responde-me ele. –Só estava pensando.

Pensando em que? –indago.

Em você! –o que?

Ahn?

Usa-chan, você tem tudo pra ser uma das garotas mais populares da escola, você é como elas, tem a mesma personalidade, a sua é até melhor, mas você se esconde, por quê? –ahn, do que ele está falando.

Mamoru-chan, eu faço isso por que não me sinto preparada para me abrir para o mundo, bem, eu nunca disse isso a ninguém, nem ao meu irmão, mas eu quero que alguém veja além dessa parede, porque esse alguém, será especial para mim e talvez depois disso eu possa ser eu mesma, para todos. –respondo levantando-me e virando-me de costas para ele.

Você é muito sonhadora! –diz-me ele, levantando-se e vindo até mim.

Você não imagina o quanto. –respondo virando-me para encará-lo.

Talvez, eu possa, afinal conheço você desde que tinha 3 anos, não é? Fico feliz que você tenha um sonho, só peço que tome cuidado, pois você pode acabar se machucando, por favor, tome cuidado, e ouça-me, se alguém te machucar, ferir, ou magoar pode deixar que eu acabo com a raça desta pessoa. –diz ele me abraçando.

Obrigada, mas talvez fique para titia. –respondo, com lagrimas nos olhos.

Por que diz isso? –indaga-me secando minhas lagrimas. –Você é tão bonita, tão delicada, tão doce, é como uma jóia.

Só você pensa isso! –respondo.

E aquele cara lá da boate! –diz ele meio zangado.

Por acaso está com ciúmes? –indago.

Eu ciúmes, não, só estou sendo cauteloso...- diz ele.

Por que tem medo de me perder? –indago.

Talvez...–sussurra ele, mas ao ver o que falara olha-me estranho.

Tolinho, você nunca vai me perder! –sussurro em seu ouvido e dou um beijo em sua bochecha, depois, subo para o meu quarto deixando o pensativo.

Chego no meu quarto e pego um ursinho de pelúcia bem antigo, cor de rosa com uma espécie de compartimento onde há dois bilhetes, num deles diz o seguinte:

Ainda vou fazê-la esquecer do Seya,

Você verá, vou mostrar que sou melhor que ele,

E então, terei o seu amor,

Com amor, Chiba Mamoru, hoje e,

Para sempre seu eterno Mamo-chan.

E no outro diz o seguinte:

Você é o sol e eu,

Sou a lua.

Por isso com convicção

Digo: Sou tua.

Já és o dono do meu coração,

Que agora é só teu.

Com amor, Tsukino Usagi, hoje e,

Para sempre sua eterna Usako, Usa.

Você é o Sol e eu, sou a Lua. Por isso com convicção digo: Sou tua... Você nem deve se lembrar e, eu sou uma tola esperando o memento para te mostrar meus sentimentos, mas você nem lembra disto. –sinto uma lagrima rolar pela minha face.

Toc!Toc!

Pode entrar! –digo secando minhas lagrimas.

Oi, eu não consigo dormir, posso ficar aqui com você? Ou você já vai deitar? –indaga-me Mamo-chan.

Não, tudo bem, pode entrar eu também to sem sono e além do mais tenho que cuidar o horário que eles vão chegar. –respondo pondo o ursinho sobre a minha cama.

E então o que estava fazendo? –indaga-me ele.

Pegando um vídeo para ver! –respondo.

Qual? –indaga-me ele.

Um da Barbie! –digo rindo.

Oba, tem aquele da princesa e da plebéia? –indaga-me ele.

Tenho! –respondo. –não sabia que você gostava! –digo sentando-me na cama.

Ai eu adoro. –diz ele fazendo mão de bicha.

Ai fofa! –digo imitando-o.

Você não tem um jogo? –indaga-me ele.

Não. –respondo.

Então vamos ouvir musica, sei lá.-sugere-me ele.

Umm, pode ser, mas meus cd's já são velhos. –respondo.

Tem das chiquititas? –indaga ele.

Tenho, mas não sei onde estão. –digo sorrindo.

Ah, que pena.

Vamos ouvir o rádio, nada de cd's, já esta tarde e depois, me emociono.

Liguei o rádio numa estação onde estava na hora do love songs estava tocando uma musica linda, acho que se chama inesquecível.

Às vezes me pergunto se

Eu viverei sem ter você?

Se saberei te esquecer?

Passa um momento e eu já sei

Você é o que eu quero ter

Inesquecível para amar

Mais que uma história para viver

O tempo parece dizer...

Deitei-me na cama e fiquei escutando a linda melodia e a letra da musica. "Não, não me deixe mais, nunca me deixe, quanto mais longe possa estar é tudo o que eu quero pensar..."

Eu adoro esta musica. Logo começou outra, dos mesmos cantores, na verdade era uma rodada de Sandy y Junior.

Meu coração,

Bate ligeiramente apertado,

Ligeiramente machucado,

Caiu tão fundo nessa emoção.

Primeira vez

Que o amor bateu de frente comigo,

Antes era só um amigo,

Agora mudou tudo de vez

Será que você sente

Tudo o que eu sinto por você?

Será que é amor?

Ta tão difícil de esconder (oh oh)

Olha o que o amor te faz

Te deixa sem saber como agir (oh oh)

Quando ele te pegar

Não tem pra onde você fugir (oh oh)

Olha o que o amor me faz

Fiquei tão boba fiquei assim (oh oh)

Nada será capaz

De apagar esse amor em mim.

Essa musica era para mim, definitivamente, acabei me emocionando e comecei a cantar junto.

Meu coração,

Bate ligeiramente apertado,

Ligeiramente machucado,

Caiu tão fundo nessa emoção.

Primeira vez

Que o amor bateu de frente comigo,

Antes era só um amigo,

Agora mudou tudo de vez

Será que você sente

Tudo o que eu sinto por você?

Será que é amor?

Ta tão difícil de esconder (oh, oh)

Olha o que o amor te faz

Te deixa sem saber como agir (oh, oh)

Quando ele te pegar

Não tem pra onde você fugir (oh, oh)

Olha o que o amor me faz

Fiquei tão boba fiquei assim (oh, oh)

Nada será capaz

De apagar esse amor em mim.

Você tem uma bela voz! –diz-me Mamo-chan que estava sentado no chão.

Obrigada! –respondo.

Logo começa outra dessa vez é ele quem canta.

Tenho um segredo pra contar

Eu não sabia que era assim

E nem quis me apaixonar

Vem aprender a amar também

Deixe o seu corpo ir mais além

Pra sorrir e pra chorar

Ele levanta e me puxa para dançar com ele, com um lindo sorriso, não dá pra resistir.

Tudo parece novo e fora do ar

Só vejo o brilho dos seus olhos

Onda de sentimentos só pra me avisar

Que estamos juntos neste sonho

Eu preciso ter você

Uma paixão quando vem

Não dá pra segurar

Eu preciso ter você

Meu coração é pequeno demais

Pra guardar tanto amor

Você também tem uma bela voz. –afirmo.

É para poder, um dia, fazer um dueto com uma fada que eu conheço! –sussurra ele me abraçando.

Humm, espero que consiga. –sussurro sorrindo.

Uma nova música começa a tocar e novamente me empolgo.

Bem lá no céu uma lua existe

Vivendo só no seu mundo triste

O seu olhar sobre a Terra lançou

E veio procurando por amor

E pelo visto Mamo-chan também.

Então o mar frio e sem carinho

Também cansou de ficar sozinho

Sentiu na pele aquele brilho tocar

E pela lua foi se apaixonar

Luz que banha a noite e faz o sol adormecer (sol adormecer)

Mostra como eu amo você

Se a lenda dessa paixão

Faz sorrir ou faz chorar

O coração é quem sabe

Se a lua toca no mar

Ela pode nos tocar

Pra dizer que o amor não se acabe

Se cada um faz a sua história

A nossa pode ser feliz também

Se um coração diz que sim a paixão

Como pode um outro dizer não?

Luz que banha a noite e faz o sol adormecer (sol adormecer)

Mostra como eu amo você

Se a lenda dessa paixão

Faz sorrir ou faz chorar

O coração é quem sabe

Se a lua toca no mar

Ela pode nos tocar

Pra dizer que o amor não se acabe(oh oh)

Estávamos tão emocionados cantando a musica que nem percebemos que fomos nos aproximando, quando demos conta estávamos abraçados, e a musica havia acabado, estava o maior clima, foi quando ele curvou-se mais ainda com a intenção de me beijar e eu, é claro, cedi, fechei meus olhos e viajei, pelos caminhos do amor, meu primeiro beijo com o 'homem' da minha vida.

Mamoru...-sussurro ao termino do beijo.

Usagi eu...eu... –ele estava sem palavras.

Shii...não fale nada, não precisa...... –digo mudando de estação e voltando a me deitar na cama.

Acabo adormecendo, não percebo, na verdade percebo quando vejo Mamo-chan abraçado na Rei-chan dizendo que não me amava e sim a ela, e logo depois a beija e eu fico olhando com uma dor no coração, depois eles olham para mim e começam a rir de mim.

É mentira... mentira... –começo a gritar e me agitar.

Calma, Usa... Acorda é só um pesadelo... –acordo com Mamo-chan me sacudindo. –Você está bem? –indaga-me ele.

Não... –digo chorando.

Posso fazer alguma coisa por você? –indaga-me ele.

Fica aqui comigo?! –peço.

Claro! –diz ele deitando-se ao meu lado.

Obrigada. –sussurro sendo abraçada por ele.

Está melhor agora? –pergunta ele.

To. –respondo.

Que bom agora tente dormir, relaxa, estou aqui e não vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer. –diz ele alisando meu cabelo.

Obrigada! –digo fechando os olhos.

MAMORU

Ultimamente ela tem estado tão longe, tão pensativa, tão angustiada e me parte o coração vê-la assim, ela talvez não saiba, mas eu gosto dela desde que éramos pequenos, e me dói saber que não sou correspondido, se bem que às vezes fico muito confuso, pois parece que ela gosta de mim, mas eu não sei, eu tenho medo de investir em algo in-concreto, e além do mais eu posso acabar perdendo até a sua amizade.São tantos pensamentos que adormeço.

Toc! Toc!

"A Usa-chan já deve ta dormindo!"

"Eu sei, mas quero saber onde está o Mamoru!"

Bem, pelo visto eles já chegaram, mais eu to tão bem assim, não quero acordar...

Viro para o lado e volto a dormir.Eles abrem a porta e dão de cara conosco.

Ai que fofo! –diz Rei-chan.

É, muito fofo! –diz Shin-kun.

Eles vem se aproximando e nos 'acordam'.

Humm, que foi? –indaga a Usako acordando.

Desculpe acordar os pombinhos, mas já são oito horas e temos que ir para a escola.

Mas hoje é sábado! –diz Usa.

É e temos apresentação de natal, lembra? –indaga Shin-kun.

É mesmo, vamos. –digo levantando-me.

Você não tava dormindo? –indaga-me ele.

Não! –digo de costas.

Fomos para a escola, na verdade a apresentação era daqui a duas semanas e faríamos um coro para cantarmos musicas natalinas, mas não sabíamos quem faria o solo, quero dizer, eu já sei quem deveria fazer, mas ...

Então ficou decidido a Mina-chan vai fazer o solo e a Usa-chan vai ficar na entrada. –deveria ser o contrário, principalmente por que a Mina-chan não gosta de crianças. Mas, fazer o que? –Vamos ensaiar! Usa-chan vem conosco.

Claro...

noite feliiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mina já começou mal ela esta com a garganta irritada e a usa, não canta o que sabe, ela ta interpretando, este vai ser o melhor natal...

-----------------------------------------CONTINUA--------------------

Sailor Nêmesis(Autora): Gente é o meu primeiro fanfic postado por favor comentem não está lá grandes coisas.


	2. Flores para Usagi

-Usa-chan, posso te chamar assim não é? –indaga-me Minako.

-Claro, Aino-chan –respondo.

-Não precisa ser tão formal. –pede ela.

-Está bem Mina-chan.Mas você queria me dizer algo, o que era? –indago.

-Ah sim, bem, você já deve saber que eu estou mal em história e eu sei que você adora essa matéria, será que... –eu não poderia te ajudar?

-Claro. –respondo.

-Ai que bom, pode ser na segunda após a aula? –indaga-me ela.

-Por mim tudo bem!- afinal história é uma de minhas matérias favoritas.

Depois do ensaio Rei-chan, e eu fomos ao parque.

-Que mundo pequeno não acha bombom? –essa voz.

-Seya! –exclamo sorrindo.

-Bombom você não sabe como é bom vê-la. –disse-me sorrindo.

-Acredite é verdade! –exclama Taiki.

-Ele não para de falar em você um só segundo. –completa Yaten.

-Ei! –retruca Seya.

-Liga não Usa-chan, ele ta bravo por que nós estamos falando a verdade! –Taiki adora mexer com irmão.

-É verdade Seya? –indago.

-Você sabe que sim! –responde-me na maior calma. –Afinal, você nunca saiu dos meus pensamentos! –disse chegando mais perto.

-Seya! –eu sabia que estava vermelha eu sentia.

-Eu paro! –diz aproximando-se. –Mas você fica linda envergonhada! –sussurra em meu ouvido.

-...

-Usa-chan, não vai me apresentar teus amigos? –indaga-me Rei-chan.

-Ah, sim! Rei-chan estes são os irmãos Kou, este é Seya, Taiki e Yaten. –respondo mostrando um por um. –E esta é minha amiga Rei Hino.

-Prazer em conhecê-los! –responde ela.

-O prazer é nosso! –dizem os rapazes.

Passamos o dia todo conversando passeando no parque Rei-chan e os rapazes falando das loucuras que fazíamos.

-Quer dizer que a Usa-chan era assim? –indaga Rei-chan apavorada.

-Lógico, eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse ficar do jeito que é hoje. –ai, eles não tem nada melhor do que falar de mim? –Mas no fundo ela continua a mesma!

-Quem? –indago.

-Você! –responde-me ele.

-O que tem eu? –indago.

-Você continua a mesma! –responde-me ele.

-Ah.

-Usa-chan vamos pra sua casa! –sugere Rei-chan.

-Por que? –indago.

-Por que sim para os rapazes saberem onde é. –ela deve estar tramando alguma eu não sei o que é, mas sei que ai vem bomba.

Fomos para minha casa onde Mamo-chan e Shin-chan conversavam animadamente, certamente sobre futebol como eles estavam na sala viram quando entramos e mudaram suas faces de alegrias para a de dois irmãos preocupados.

-Quem são eles? –indagou Shin-chan.

-Eles, são: Seya, Taiki e Yaten, meus amigos. Lembra dele não é maninho? –indago.

-Lembro! –responde-me zangado.

-Ótimo, nós vamos para o meu quarto e os meninos vão ficar para o jantar! –meus pais não gostam de nos deixar sozinhos por isso, sempre que eles saem Mamo-chan e Rei-chan dormem aqui em casa para que Shin-chan e eu não fiquemos sós.

-Bem, fiquem a vontade! Hoje infelizmente é o meu dia de cozinhar, com licença! –eu não sei por que, mas acho que não devo deixar meu ursinho aqui vou levar para o quarto dos meus pais depois eu pego.

---------------

-Usagi Tsukino quem te deu autorização para convidá-los para jantar? –ai ai, Shin-chan não muda.

-Eu quis convidá-los são meus amigos. –respondo.

-Bem, mas eles não irão dormir aqui e fazer 'uma festa do pijama' irão? –ai esse meu irmão.

-Shin não se preocupe nem havia passado pela minha cabeça essa possibilidade, mas agora que você falou, quem sabe. –vai ser bom mexer com ele um pouco.

-USAGI TSUKINO, nem tente! –nossa que stress.

-Calma, não esquenta. –peço sorrindo.

-Tsukino-chan, tente entender o seu irmão ele está preocupado com você só isso! –Mamo-chan estava aqui, ele não estava na sala?

-Bem, seja o que for, não se preocupe. –acho que hoje vamos comer pizza. –Bem, agora se me dão licença. –depois disso empurro-os para fora da cozinha trancando a por dentro. –Agora Usagi vamos ao trabalho.

Ainda bem que mamãe me ensinou a fazer pizza, vai ser de grande ajuda, assim posso poupar minha mesada. Meia hora depois, ponho a mesa e chamo os rapazes, pelo visto estavam todos no meu quarto, foi bom ter tirado meu urso dali ainda mais sabendo como eles são curiosos.

-Alguém está com fome? –indago entrando no meu quarto.

-Estamos famintos! –responde meu irmão.

-Bem, então vamos jantar! – digo chamando-os.

-O que você fez de bom Bombom? –perguntou Seya abraçando-me por trás.

-Surpresa. –respondo desvencilhando-me do abraço.

-Bem, se foi feito por você, deve estar ótimo. –diz-me ele.

-Você não provou para saber! –respondo e saio saltitando, enquanto desço as escadas super feliz.

-Oh, nossa! Pizza! E de calabresa! Minha favorita!E Portuguesa! Tem azeitonas também uau, bombom você se superou! –exclama Seya.

-Eu não sabia que você sabe fazer pizza! "Calabresa também é a minha favorita embora eu preferida das salgadas por que doce eu amo a de chocolate". –afirma Mamo-chan.

-Mas sei, bem agora vamos jantar. –corto as fatias e ponho nos pratos.

Então depois disso sentamo-nos e apreciamos o 'jantar' que pelo visto estava bom já que ninguém reclamara, se bem que com fome tudo vai.

-Agora a sobremesa! –digo levantando-me.

-O que ainda tem mais? –indaga-me Rei-chan.

-Claro você não sabe como eles comem! –respondo levantando-me.

-Quer ajuda? –indagou-me Seya.

-Não obrigada, eu já volto. –respondo retirando-me. –Aqui está, pizza de chocolate!

-Mas Bombom eu não gosto de pizza de chocolate. –disse-me Seya.

-E quem disse que eu fiz para você? –mas que garoto convencido.

-Ei Mamo-chan, não acha que eles formam um belo casal? –ouço Rei-chan cochichar com Mamo-chan.

-Não! –responde ele.

-----------------------------

Passou uma semana desde então, os meninos ingressaram na minha escola e estamos na mesma classe. Rei-chan e mamo-chan estão aqui em casa comigo e meu irmão, meus pais estão trabalhando e nós estamos ouvindo musica já que não há nada pra fazer e ninguém está a fim de estudar.

Dlin!Dlon! –bem vamos tirar a sorte para ver quem atende a campainha,

-Eu atendo! –diz meu irmão levantando-se. –Sim?....Ah sim, obrigado. –ele estava falando com alguém, mas não deu para ouvir a outra pessoa. –Usa-chan são pra você. –ele entra segurando dois buquês de rosas porém um era o dobro do outro.

-Para mim? –indago sem ação.

-Você está vendo outra Usagi? –indaga-me Rei. –Vá ver de quem são. –sugere-me ela.

-Ahn, sim! –respondo ainda confusa.

Pego o buquê menor onde haviam rosas brancas, vejo um pequeno cartão, pego-o e dou o buquê para Rei-chan segurar.Pego o Cartão abro e nele estava escrito: Seya Kou.Sorrio pego o cartão do buquê que estava com meu irmão, com rosas brancas e cinco vermelhas no meio.

Rosas brancas simbolizam o amor,

Em sua mais pura forma,

Rosas vermelhas simbolizam a paixão,

E a pureza de uma pessoa

Não há flores no mundo melhor do que essas

Para simbolizá-la e simbolizar meu amor

Um Amigo.

-São lindas! –exclamo maravilhada e feliz, nunca na minha vida recebera flores de alguém e agora recebo de duas pessoas diferentes.

-De quem são? –indaga Rei-chan curiosa.

-As menores são do Seya e as outras o cartão está assinado: Um Amigo. –respondo pegando as flores que estavam com meu irmão e cheirando-as, estava na cara que eu gostara mais delas, não sei dize por que, mas estou tão feliz eu sinto algo invadindo meu ser uma vontade de saber que é esta pessoa quem me mandou estas rosas, tão belas, certamente me conhece, mas de onde?

-Não é melhor pô-las na água já que gostou tanto? –indaga-me Rei-chan.

-Ah sim. –respondo.

-Vem, eu te ajudo. –e assim fomos para a cozinha pôr as flores em vasos e depois as levamos para o meu quarto. –Então quer dizer que anda arrasando corações?

-Rei-chan pare com isso. –peço zangada.

-Baka, é normal uma garota na nossa idade despertar sentimentos em rapazes. –é muito normal, mas por que não os despertamos em quem queremos?

-Rei-chan pode me deixar sozinha por um instante, eu já desço! –eu preciso pensar com o que Rei-chan disse não conseguiria descer e encarar Mamo-chan sem me sentir mal.

-Está bem! –eu sei que ela percebeu que eu estou para baixo, mas não vai adiantar nada ela começar a me questionar.

-----------

-E a Tsukino-chan? –indago preocupado ao ver que Usako não descera com a Rei-chan.

-Ela já vem.- Rei-chan sentou-se ao meu lado, não sei por que mas ela tem essa mania de sentar perto de mim, bem vai ver eu to ficando louco e imaginado coisas.

-Shin-kun, que horas são? –estava quase me esquecendo que tenho que ir para casa meus pais vão viajar amanhã e querem jantar comigo.

-São 6:15 – responde-me ele.

-Eu tenho que ir embora. Vou me despedir de sua irmã e já venho! –ainda bem que essa mania eu tenho desde pequeno.

-Não sabia que eles são tão íntimos! -ouço Rei-chan comentar.

-E são, Mamoru é como um irmão para nós! –respondeu Shin-kun.

---------

Toc!Toc!

-Pode entrar. –a voz dela estava com um pouco de choro.

-Usa-chan, o que houve, por que esta chorando? –indago ao vê-la com os olhos vermelhos.

-Não aconteceu nada eu só estava pensando um pouco. –responde-me ela desviando do assunto.

-E para pensar precisa chorar? –indago indo em sua direção.

-Não, mas sabe como sou chorona. –responde-me ela.

-Não, eu não sei como você é chorona, mas sei como você é forte. –respondo secando suas lagrimas que teimavam em continuar a cair por mais que ela tente parar. –não que me contar o que esta acontecendo?

-Não é nada de mais não se preocupe! "Eu não posso arriscar e te contar por que estou triste!" –ela sorria mas ainda não acreditava que ela esta bem.

-Bem, você é quem sabe, não posso te forçar a nada, mas estarei aqui quando precisar, pode contar comigo. –respondo abraçando-a e sentindo que ela retribuía o abraço.

-Obrigada. –responde ela.

-Bem, eu tenho que ir meus pais devem estar me esperando. –eu lembro que quando éramos pequenos nós sempre jantávamos lá em casa.

-Manda um beijo pra tia Noriko. –mamãe adora a Usagi vive dizendo que é a nora que ela gostaria de ter, educada, meiga, gentil, mamãe vive dizendo que eu devo criar vergonha na cara e achar alguém semelhante a ela ou ficar com ela.

-Pode deixar! –mal sabe ela o quanto eu a amo. –Mas vê se muda essa cara.

-Não se preocupe. –responde-me sorrindo.

-Agora vamos descer, que tal? –indago sorrindo.

-Sim, vamos. Só deixe-me lavar o rosto. –diz ela indo para o banheiro. –Seus pais vão para onde mesmo? –indaga-me do banheiro.

-Vão para Viena em um 2º lua de mel! –respondo.

-Ai, que romântico, uma segunda lua de mel e em Viena eles devem se amar muito não acha? –ela estava com um ar sonhador.

-Sim, eles se amam muito. –como queria que você me amasse da mesma maneira que mamãe ama papai.

-Eu queria ser amada na mesma intensidade que eles se amam. –mas você já é amada na mesma intensidade.

-E amar na mesma intensidade? –indago.

-Eu já amo na mesma intensidade. –isso foi como um balde de água fria para mim.

-Seya tem sorte. –sussurro.

-Não é o Seya a quem eu amo com essa intensidade! –responde-me ela, eu quero saber quem é, mas não posso ficar mais tempo.

-Bem, seja quem for deve ser muito feliz, mas agora tenho que ir embora.

------------------------------------

Tão fofs os pais do Mamoru não é? Espero que tenham gostado deste cap. POR FAVOR, comentem, mesmo que seja critica, é errando que se aprende.


	3. Colonia de rosas e confusão

Quem a Usako ama na mesma intensidade?Quem é o cara de sorte que recebe tanto amor dela? Eu daria tudo para ser esta pessoa e ser amado por ela e amá-la com a mesma intensidade.

-Mamo-chan filho, o que aconteceu? Está tão calado, aconteceu alguma coisa na casa dos Tsukino? –mamãe, sempre preocupada.

-Não! Não aconteceu nada, estava apenas pensando! –pensando na minha usako.

-Em que garota? – em que garota, ora papai na única garota em que penso.

-O senhor não conhece. –respondo.

-E a Usagi-chan? Por que você não a pede em namoro? –engasguei nessa hora, eu não poderia sem ter certeza de que ela sente o mesmo por mim.

-Papai, pare de me empurrar para ela, eu gosto dela como amiga, só isso. –é tão duro mentir para eles, mas eu tenho que fazer isso.

-----------------------

Estamos todos na casa dos Tsukino, quando digo todos digo os que normalmente estão lá: Rei-chan, Usako, Shin-kun e eu, mas logo não estaremos afinal Usako entrou na nossa roda social na escola, mas não foi pelo fato de ser irmã de Shin-kun e sim, por que seus amigos entraram no grupo e a levaram junto, e Rei-chan também entrou no grupo e o pessoal resolveu ir ao cinema, e adivinha que filme vamos ver? As longas tranças de um careca!

Não, brincadeira, fomos ver os incríveis, idéia da Mina-chan e da Usako, elas se tornaram grandes amigas.Claro que depois saímos de lá com apelidos eu agora sou o Sr. Incrível, só por que sou o mais pesado dos rapazes, a Usako é a mulher elástico (Srª. Incrível). A Mina-chan é aquela velhinha que fez a roupa para eles, a Mako-chan é a que trabalhava pro vilão, o Seya é o vilão, o Yaten é o flecha, a Amy-chan a violeta, o Taiki é o homem de gelo e o Shin-kun é o Zezé, idéia da Usako.

-Por que eu que tenho que ser o Zezé? –indagou Shin-kun.

-Porque você age como um bebê-bebê chorão, Zezé! –responde Usako irritando-o.

-E por que eu tenho que ser o vilão? –indaga Seya.

-O que tem de mais em ser vilão? –indaga ela.

-É que se você for a mocinha eu for o vilão, não vai dar certo por que eu não poderia fazer isso em você..... –ele ia beijá-la a força, ela quase cedeu, mas como se lembrasse de algo o afastou.

-Seya não faça mais isso! –disse ela.

-Por que não? –indagou ele assustado.

-Porque não. –respondeu ela.

--------------------------------

Ah eu não acredito que falta apenas um mês para o meu aniversario, até lá o Tio Kam e a tia Noriko já vão estar aqui.

"Dlin! dlon!" –a campainha.

-Usa-chan, são para você. –disse minha mãe entrando com um buquê de rosas na mão.

-Ah meu Deus, são lindas! –pego o cartão e leio.

Usako

Nem as mais belas flores

Se comparam a tua beleza,

Nem as mais doces fadas

Se comparam a tua bondade

Nem a mais bela estrela

Se compara a você

És especial apenas

Por ser você

Nunca tive coragem

Para dizer-te o que sinto

Mas estas flores falam

Mais do que qualquer palavra

Tirada de um livro de poesias.

E somente uma flor para entender

A linguagem das outras

Por isso sei que entendera perfeitamente

O que quero dizer.

Ass: Seu Admirador Secreto.

-De quem são filha? –ahn? É da mesma pessoa do outro dia, a letra é a mesma e o cartão esta cheirando a colônia de rosas, como o outro.

-Meu admirador secreto. –respondo.

-Vamos pô-las em um vaso? –indaga-me ela.

-Ahnram. –e assim fomos para a cozinha.

-Filha cadê o vaso que sua avó me deu? –ai, ta lá no meu quarto com as outras rosas que recebi dele, só o vaso em que estavam as do Seya estão aqui, já que as dele secaram.

-Ta lá no meu quarto. –respondo.

-Então não é a primeira vez que recebe flores dele? –ai mamãe só ela pra me deixar desconcertada.

-Não...-estou toda vermelha.

-Não precisa ficar envergonhada, isso é normal, antes de começar a sair com seu pai ele também me enviava flores. –pena que não são do Mamo-chan.

----------------------

-Usa-chan o que acha de irmos estudar na sua casa você pode convidar a Rei-chan também? –a Mako-chan e as meninas adoram ir estudar lá em casa.

-Claro pode ser! Shin-chan me empresta seu celular por que o meu ta sem bateria! –eu devia ter carregado ontem.

-Não dá eu deixei o meu em casa. –droga.

-Mamoru-chan? –indago.

-Pode usar. –responde dando-me seu celular.

-Alô...Rei-chan, nós vamos estudar lá em casa quer ir pra lá também?...não se preocupe é a vez do Mamo-chan........ –eu nunca o chamei de Mamo-chan na frente dele. -Ela disse que vai para lá depois.

-Bem então vamos indo! –sugere meu irmão.

-Obrigada! –entrego o celular a Mamo-chan.

--------------------------------

-Ai, não agüento mais, estudar é crime! –Mina como sempre exagerada, mas ela tem razão.

-Vamos parar por hoje, que tal vermos um filme? –indago.

-Boa, qual? –indaga Mina-chan.

-Não dá Mina-chan, já está tarde e amanhã temos aula bem cedo! É melhor irmos embora. –Amy-chan tinha razão.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, como amanhã é sexta vocês dormem aqui em casa o que acham? –indago.

-Ta certo, amanhã dormimos aqui! Tchau Usa-chan, até amanhã. –levei-as até a porta e depois voltei encontrando Rei-chan, Mamo-chan e Shin-chan sentados no sofá.

-O que vamos fazer agora? –indagou Mamo-chan.

-Sei lá! –respondo sentando-me ao seu lado.

Pego o controle remoto e ligo o som, ficamos apenas escutando musica, as horas vão passando estou morrendo de sono, levanto-me e vou tomar um café, volto para a sala e sento-me no tapete, Mamo-chan senta ao meu lado Shin-chan e Rei-chan já estavam dormindo, estávamos apenas nós dois acordados.

-Mamo-c...Mamoru-chan é melhor acordarmos eles, não acha? –indago.

-Por que não me chama de Mamo-chan como todo mundo você ia me chamar assim não ia? –indaga-me ele.

-Eu...eu...eu ia –eu estou tremendo.

-E por que mudou de idéia? Por que não me chama de Mamo-chan? –ele está se aproximando de mim sem desviar os olhos dos meus.

-É melhor acordarmos eles! –respondo levantando-me até sentir sua mão segurando meu punho.

-Usa-chan, não fuja eu não mordo só quero falar com você! –ele me puxa e acabo caindo por cima dele.

-Mamo-chan por favor nã... –Mamo-chan acaba me beijando, como daquela vez a dois meses eu tento resistir mas é difícil lutar contra os meus sentimentos, e acabo me deixando envolver pelo beijo dele... –não, é melhor acordarmos eles! –afasto-me dele contra minha própria vontade e acordo meu irmão e Rei-chan, Mamo-chan nada fez apenas ficou olhando.

-------------

-Usagi o que houve, não vai dormir? –indagou-me Rei-chan.

-Não estou com sono! –respondo.

-Eu nuca achei que veria isso Usagi Tsukino, a menina que vive na lua, apaixonada! Quem é o azarado, digo, sortudo? –ah como ela descobriu?

-Como você sabe? –indago.

-Ta estampado na sua cara quem é? –droga.

-Você não conhece. –respondo tentando despistá-la.

-Então me mostre que é! – pede ela.

-Melhor não!Vamos dormir. –viro-me para o lado e pego o meu ursinho.

-É o Mamo-chan, não é? –indaga me ela.

-Não, o que lhe faz pensar isso? –indago sem olhar para ela, pois se fizer isso sei que ela saberá que é mentira.

-O fato de você não ter virado para mim na hora de responder e também por você estar abraçando o ursinho que ele te deu quando era pequena. –viro-me para ela assustada. –Viu, acertei.

-Nã-não sei de onde você tirou tanta bobagem! –afirmo, tremendo.

-Você o ama ta estampado na sua cara! –ela tem razão.

-Será que ele percebeu? –indago assustada.

-Não na verdade eu só descobri por que vi a forma como ele te olhava e ainda olha ele não sabe por que te ama, se não já saberia. –ela disse que ele me ama?

-Ele me ama? –indago.

-Sim, ele só tem olhos para você. –não acredito.

-Não, você deve ta brincando! É melhor dormirmos! –digo apagando a luz do abajur e ajeito-me para dormir. (vocês já perceberam que a Rei-chan e Mamo-chan moram na minha casa?)

-Se você não quer ele eu quero... –sussurra ela.

----------------------------

-Bom dia! –digo chegando na mesa do café.

-Bom dia! –dizem-me todos exceto Mamo-chan. Percebo que ele havia ficado chateado com o que houve ontem, talvez Rei-chan tivesse razão.

Fomos para a escola, mas ele não dirigia nem uma palavra a mim, e quando eu começava a falar ele ficava quieto então para não atrapalhar a conversa dele e de meu irmão fico na minha.Durante a aula não consigo prestar atenção nos professores, fico vagando, meu olhar esta fixo no quadro, mas não me mexo para copiar a matéria.

-Com licença professora posso sair da sala? Não estou me sentindo bem. –enquanto todos copiavam a matéria e faziam os exercícios vou até a mesa dela.

-Sim, vá na enfermaria! –sugere-me ela.

Mas não é na enfermaria que quero ir, é no SOE, pois o meu problema é sentimental e a única que pode me ajudar é a psicóloga da escola.

-Usagi-chan é bom vê-la o que lhe trás aqui? –indaga-me ela.

-Eu não me sinto bem será que poderia ser dispensada da aula? –indago afinal ela sempre e ajuda.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer. –responde-me ela.

-Obrigada! –agradeço.

-Usagi alegre-se um pouco. –pede-me ela. –Não quer me contar o que esta acontecendo? –indaga ela.

-Não, por favor, eu só quero ir embora. –respondo.

-Está bem, eu já volto! –dizendo isso ela sai da sala e vai falar com os superiores. –Bem, eu falei com o chefe e ele permitiu a sua saída, porque você sempre que sai mais cedo nos avisa. Agora volte para sala entregue este bilhete para o professor e pode ir embora, mas eu vou te chamar outro dia para saber porque você está assim.

-Obrigada! –pego o bilhete e levo para a professora, e vou juntar o meu material.

-Usa-chan o que foi? –indaga-me Shin-chan.

-Eu vou embora! –respondo.

-Por que? –indaga-me ele.

-Por que eu não me sinto bem, eu quero, não, eu preciso pensar um pouco. –pego minhas coisas e vou embora. Chego em casa e largo meus materiais na mesa da sala, vou para o meu quarto tomo um banho ponho uma roupa leve, escrevo um bilhete para meu irmão e saio. Preciso de um tempo para pensar, vou para o parque nº10 sento-me próximo ao parquinho infantil.Tantas perguntas se passam na minha cabeça, quem é o meu admirador secreto eu sinto que ele está bem perto de mim, e aquela colônia de rosa que parece com o cheiro do....... oh meu Deus o cheiro de rosas eu já senti no ... no.........Mamo-chan. Não pode ser ele, ou pode? Se for ele o que a Rei-chan disse era verdade, mas se não for...

Por que eu tenho que amá-lo tanto? Por que?

---------------------

-Usa-chan onde você estava? Por que saiu da aula cedo? Há algo de errado? Quer falar conosco? Podemos ajudar? –eu sei que Shin está preocupado mas quero resolver sozinha.

-Não Shin-chan eu só quero ficar só, obrigada, meninas desculpem, mas eu não to com animo para nada vou para o meu quarto, com licença. –eu sei que eles ficariam preocupados, mas eu quero ficar quieta.

-------------

Me partiu o coração vê-la assim, é como se a culpa fosse minha, eu não quero vê-la triste, por mais que ela não me ame, eu a amo muito.

-O que ela tem Shin-kun? –indaga Rei-chan.

-Não sei de manhã ela tava bem, mas depois ela ficou calada. –por minha causa, é minha culpa o fato dela estar assim...

-Será que você não falou nada que a magoou? –indaga Rei-chan. Não. Ele não, mas eu sim.

-----------------

Gente eu tenho tantas idéias mas na hora de escrever a fic não consigo passá-las para o papel, por isso pesso que comentem. E quem já comentou, obrigada, seus comentarios foram de muita ajuda.


	4. Apenas duvidas

Toc! Toc! –droga será que eles não percebem que eu quero ficar sozinha?

-Vai embora eu quero ficar sozinha. –será que é pedir demais?

-Usa-chan deixe-me entrar eu quero falar com você. –mamo-chan...

-Mas eu não quero fala com você! Não quero falar com ninguém. Eu só quero...Só quero ficar sozinha será que é pedir muito hein? Me diz! –bobagem minha pensar que você é quem me manda flores. Ahn? Estas flores são novas.

**Doce Usako**

Queria tanto poder

Sentir os teus abraços

Novamente.

Perder-me em teus olhos

Afogar-me nas águas

Deste infinito mar azul

De bondade, de esperança,

Que são teus olhos

Queria poder ouvir

O teu riso, mas dessa vez,

Queria que fosse apenas

Para mim.

Espero ansiosamente

Pelo momento em que poderei

Tê-la só para mim.

Ass: Seu admirador secreto.

-O mesmo cheiro... –é ele de novo, por que ele tem que me mandar flores? Por que? Eu queria tanto que fosse você!

-Usagi-chan deixe-me entrar! –não, para que? Para rir da minha cara? Você vem chega de fininho e confunde a minha cabeça me faz pensar que me ama quando na verdade só quer se divertir, e eu boba acredito, como sempre, porque eu tenho que amar você? Por que? –Usa-chan, por favor!

-Não, vá embora! –peço.

-Anda Mamo-chan esquece vem, vamos, ela é muito cabeça dura. –essa voz... Rei-chan, como pode?

-Mas... –não ela também gosta dele e isso não é novidade.

-De um tempo a ela, verá que logo ela ficará bem. –eu não quero mais ficar aqui eu quero sair.

-Está bem. –eu vou ao parque.

-

-Shin-chan eu to saindo! –diz Usako descendo as escadas.

-Usagi-chan já está tarde aonde você vai a essa hora? –indagou Shingo-kun.

-Vou dar uma volta, não se preocupe, preciso pensar um pouco. –responde ela.

-De novo? –indaga Rei-chan.

-Tem algo contra? –indaga ela de forma hostil.

-Baka, eu aqui me preocupando com você e você não dá a mínima, ingrata. –responde Rei-chan.

-Obrigada por se preocupar, mas tem certeza de que era só comigo? –indaga ela deixando Rei-chan calada.

-

-Mamo-chan não vai dormir? –indaga uma jovem morena, que usava uma camisola de seda bem curta, aproximando-se do rapaz e abraçando-o por trás.

-Eu estou sem sono. –responde o rapaz.

-Então eu vou ficar lhe fazendo companhia. –sussurra ela. –Vamos ver algum filme.

-Rei-chan não precisa ficar aqui se não quiser. –afirma o jovem.

-Mas eu quero! –responde ela puxando-o para sala.

Sentaram-se no sofá lado a lado e foram assistir algum filme, não que eles estivessem prestando atenção, mas apenas para disfarçar, o jovem pensava na jovem que dormia em um dos quartos lá de cima e a jovem pensava nele. Ela fitava-o descaradamente até que resolveu roubar um beijo dele, no começo o jovem ficou sem ação, mas acabou retribuindo o beijo que se tornou mais intenso e só foram dar por si quando ouviram uma das portas do piso superior bater bem forte e perceberam que estavam em uma posição nada descente ela deitada no sofá e ele por cima dela.

-Eu sinto muito. –disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Quem você acha que era? –indagou o jovem.

-Não sei! –disse a jovem embora tivesse quase certeza de que era sua melhor amiga.

-

-BOM DIA MAMÃE! –disse uma bela jovem entrando na cozinha, quem visse ela agora não diria que ela passara o dia anterior, todo, depressiva, ela esboçava um belo sorriso.

-Bom dia Usa-chan! Seu pai e eu temos uma novidade. –respondeu sua mãe.

-Jura?E o que é? –indagou a jovem super animada.

-Nós falamos com o seu tio. –disse o pai dela entrando na cozinha e sentando-se na mesa.

-Parece que alguém caiu da cama! –disse o irmão dela entrando na cozinha acompanhado pelos jovens da noite passada.

-Na verdade parece que ela não dormiu, está cheia de olheiras. –afirmou a mãe da jovem.

-Eu estava sem sono. –afirma ela sentando-se na mesa, pegando uma torrada e passando margarina. –Mas o que eles disseram? –indagou ela entre mordidas.

-Que você pode ir para lá depois do seu aniversário. –disse a mãe dela.

-E então, você vai querer? –indagou seu pai.

-Eu...eu não sei. –sussurra a jovem.

-Bem você tem alguns dias para pensar, mas ande logo o ano está acabando e temos que fazer a transferência. –afirmou seu pai.

-

-O que o seu pai estava falando hoje no café da manhã? –indaga-me Rei-chan.

-Eu vou estudar em Kyoto. –respondo embora não esteja convicta desta idéia.

-O que? –Rei-chan parecia incrédula.

-Eu quero fazer um curso de teatro e o meu tio tem seus informantes por lá e eu indo para lá poderia ajud�-lo a cuidar da minha tia que está muito doente. Sereia uma grande oportunidade. – assim me afastaria dele e o esqueceria.

-Mas e o... –por que ela tem que me torturar dessa forma, ela já não o ganhou?

-Você já não o ganhou? Ele não cedeu aos seus encantos? –indago levantando-me e saindo do meu quarto, acho que não disse que estávamos lá.

-

**É um sonho...  
Um sonho de amor...  
Muita gente procura  
Encontrar o amor que às vezes está tão perto  
Ele está olhando, para você  
Pode crer, você não vê  
Pode mudar o destino  
Platina**

"Minha musica favorita, não sei por que, talvez por que alimente a ilusão de que você possa me amar assim como eu te amo, ilusão, apenas ilusão, por que sei que você não me ama."

**Que está dentro de você  
Tudo isso quero descobrir  
Sinta a alma  
Tudo se acalma**

"Queria poder decifrar teu olhar que é tão confusoàs vezes, me da a certeza de que me amas e em outras me deixa confusa, já não entendo, não sei se brinca comigo ou passa pelo mesmo que eu."**  
**

**Quando acreditar que querer é poder  
Tudo você pode conseguir  
Você vai conseguir...  
Tudo realizar...**

"Eu quero teu amor mas não tenho a certeza de que poderei algum dia tê-lo só para mim e para os meus."

**É a vida  
Que muda como toda estação  
É o amor...  
É o amor...  
Que chegou para ficar...**

"Mesmo que não me ames é a você quem sempre vou amar pois o que sinto é amor e não uma simples paixão."

Quando a ouvi cantar senti uma grande tristeza invadir meu coração, queria que ela pudesse perceber que eu a amo mas parece que está cada vez mais difícil dela saber, ainda mais agora que ela quer ir morar em Kyoto.

É impressão minha ou a pouco tempo havia um anjo cantando? –não custa nada investir.

-Mamo-chan pare, sabe que não gosto deste tipo de brincadeiras. –embora ela sorrisse seu sorriso não era verdadeiro por que seus olhos não sorriam junto.

-Usa-chan, pode parar de sorrir, não precisa sorrir se não quiser, pelo menos não na minha frente. –ela olha assustada para mim, mas logo em seguida me dá um verdadeiro sorriso. –É assim que têm que ser os seus sorrisos, se não forem assim não precisa nem se dar ao trabalho de sorrir para mim.

-Você sempre sabe como me sinto.Mas será que sabe o motivo? –indagou-me ela.

-Um menino... você está triste por causa de um menino. –eu ia dizer outra coisa, mas na hora saiu isso e pelo visto acertei, já que ela fez uma cara.

-Bem, pelo menos você não sabe quem é! –afirma ela.

-Para te fazer sofrer deve ser um idiota, porque somente idiotas fariam uma jovem tão especial sofrer de tal maneira. Usa-chan, me responda uma coisa isso ainda é por causa de ontem? –eu tenho a leve impressão de que seja este idiota.

-Talvez... –sussurra ela.

-Usagi, por favor me perdoe eu não fiz por mau, apenas fiquei... –chateado porque você recusou o meu beijo.

-Tudo bem Mamoru, eu já esqueci. –se ela já esqueceu, por que está chateada?Será que ela viu eu e a Rei-chan e está com ciúmes? E se for e ela desistir de mim para deixar o caminho livre para Rei-chan? Não isso não pode acontecer, por que eu não sinto nada pela Rei-chan, e sim por ela, pela minha doce...

-Usak...-droga eu estou pensando alto.

-Que? –espero que ela não se de conta, ainda está muito cedo.

-Cof!Cof!Cof! –finjo estar me afogando.

-Você está bem? –indaga-me preocupada.

-Sim, isso acontece quando eu penso de mais! –espero que ela acredite o que vai ser difícil.

-E como você faz em dias de prova? "você acha que eu vou cair nessa eu ouvi perfeitamente o Usak, você ia dizer Usako não ia?" –bem, ela caiu, mas está me olhando com uma cara parece que está me perguntando se eu ia dizer Usako, mas deve ser apenas fruto da minha imaginação.

-Nada, improviso, mas mudando de assunto já encontrou a pessoa que viu através da parede? –provavelmente sim afinal ela mudou muito de uns dias pra cá.

-Na verdade eu já conhecia essa pessoa, só que ela não sabe. –Seya tem muita sorte.

-Que bom. E eu conheço? –claro que conheço, que pergunta, ta na cara de que é o Seya, sempre foi ele.

-Claro, mas e você gosta de alguém? –eu não esperava que ela fizesse essa pergunta.

-Gosto, mas ela não gosta de mim, nunca gostou! –é, você não gosta de mim, nunca gostou e talvez nunca vá gostar, você só me vê como o melhor amigo do seu irmão.

-Tem certeza? –ahn? Analisando bem eu não tenho certeza.

-O que quer dizer? –provavelmente ela não goste de mim.

-Quero dizer, se for quem eu to pensando ela gosta de você, mas bem eu não tenho certeza de que seja ela. –ela deve estar falando da Rei-chan.

-Eu não gosto da Rei-chan, quero dizer, não dessa forma, eu gosto de outra pessoa. -espero que ela entenda que não é da Rei-chan que gosto.

-E eu conheço essa outra pessoa? –ah melhor do que imagina, mas não sei se ela está pronta para descobrir.

-Sim. –mas, se eu contar será que ela vai levar como brincadeira?

-Deve ser uma garota de sorte! –ela sorria triste, mas por que?

-Se não quiser sorrir não o faça, mas não faça o que acabou de fazer, isso me deixa mal. –a ultima coisa que quero é vê-la triste, mas também não quero que ela sorria forçada.

-Desculpa! –droga, eu fiz ela chorar!

-Usagi me perdoa eu não queria... –nunca imaginei que ela fosse tão sensível.

-Tudo bem eu sou uma chorona mesmo. –a minha chorona.

-

Não é a Rei-chan, mas então quem é, de quem ele gosta? Eu queria tanto saber! Não, está bem assim, se eu souber vou sofrer ainda mais por que pelo que ele disse eu a conheço. Espero que ele seja correspondido, mesmo que isso signifique que eu não terei mais chances, por que ele tem o direito de ser feliz, mesmo que... mesmo que isso signifique a minha infelicidade.

**Não te amo mais**

**Estaria mentindo se dissesse que**

**Ainda TE AMO**

**Como sempre te quis**

**Tenho certeza que nada foi em vão**

**Sinto cada vez mais que**

**Já te esqueci**

**E jamais usarei a frase**

**EU TE AMO**

**Sinto dentro de mim num espaço aberto e marcante que**

**É tarde demais**

**Obs: leia de baixo para cima**.

Queria tanto que soubesse que meu amor é só teu mas tenho medo de lhe dizer, tenho medo de uma rejeição, não suportaria a dor, seria cruel demais saber com certeza que não me ama.

-Usagi filha o que houve? –nada mamãe, estava pensando no Mamoru, para variar, e no por que dele não gostar de mim, acho que a senhora entende não é?

-Nada mamãe estava pensando. –em como sou azarada gosto do mesmo garoto que a minha melhor amiga e nenhuma de nós é correspondida.

-Parece tão abatida. Não quer me contar o que está acontecendo? –não mamãe, não será preciso eu já me acostumei com o fato de ter um amor não correspondido, e creio que a senhora não poderia me ajudar.

-Não está acontecendo nada. –nada que a senhora possa me ajudar a resolver.

-E então, já decidiu? –ainda não sei será que conto ou não?

-J�! –é lá vai

-E então? – três... dois...um... joguem, (ops desenho errado não agora é sério).

-Eu decidi que eu devo...

-

E agora o que será que ela decidiu ir morar com os seus tios e desistir de uma vez por todas de seu amado ou ela irá ficar e lutar por ele? O próximo capitulo só virá se eu tiver a sugestão de vocês. Quero agradecer a quem já comentou principalmente a Hina Gol que vem comentando desde o primeiro episódio.


	5. Não podemos agradar a gregos e troianos

-Eu decidi que eu vou para Kyoto, não conseguirei ficar em Tókio, não estou agüentando mais. –sei que mamãe não estava entendendo, mas fui sincera com ela.

-E isso é por causa de um garoto? –sim sempre é um garoto é como nas novelas.

-Também, mas é também por causa do meu sonho, eu quero realiz�-lo. –respondo.

-Seu sonho? –indaga-me ela.

-Sim mamãe eu quero realizar o meu sonho. –e fugir do Mamoru também, talvez quando eu voltar eu saiba lidar melhor com ele.

-Bem filha vou falar com o seu pai e preparar a transferência. –ir embora do colégio, logo agora que me ajeitei?

-Esta bem mamãe. –pelo menos não o verei.

-Usagi! Telefone. –grita Shingo da sala.

-Já vou! –grita ela descendo as escadas. –Quem é?

-É o Seya. –responde ele senti uma raiva invadir o meu corpo quando a vi sorrindo ao ouvir o nome dele.

-Alô? –ela estava bem feliz.

"Oi bombom, tudo bem?"

-Tudo que bom falar com você! –ela ta se jogando pra cima dele e depois vem me dizer que não gosta dele.

"Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso!"

- Ai que isso Seya você é meu amigo! Isso é normal! –dizia entre risos.

"Bem, mas não foi para isso que eu liguei."

-Não? Então foi pra que? –indaga ela, um pouco mais séria, mas ainda rindo.

"Eu fiquei sabendo pela sua amiga a Rei-chan que sua família vai mudar de cidade."

-Não você entendeu errado a minha família não vai mudar de cidade... –quer dizer que ela não vai?

"Não?"

-Não –disse ela.

"Ufa, que alivio."

-Eu que vou! –ela vai então.

"Por que?"

-Porque eu quero ir atrás do meu sonho! –ela esta correndo atrás do sonho dela, não posso impedi-la de ser feliz.

"Seu sonho?"

-Sim o meu sonho! –vou apoi�-la em sua decisão, mas me dói vê-la partir e saber que não poderei lutar por seu amor.

"E qual é o seu sonho, posso saber?"

-Ah, eu possuo vários sonhos, mas um deles é ser atriz, mas eu tenho um mais importante, mas este talvez eu não realize. –um sonho que não pode realizar? Mas que sonho é esse?

"Ele está envolvido nele, não é?"

-De quem você está falando? –ela desmanchou o sorriso, parecia triste.

"Você sabe de quem, eu já percebi! Mas quero que saiba que ele não te merece, esqueça-o! Para o seu próprio bem!"

-E você acha que eu já tentei mas não consigo é difícil. –ela estava chorando. –Seya eu vou desligar.

"Mas..."

-Não Seya, chega de mas. Tchau! –ela desligou o telefone. E sentou-se na cadeira próxima a mesinha do telefone.

-Usa-chan está tudo bem? –indago embora soubesse que não mas a respeitaria.

-Não. –responde-me ela chorando.

-Não quer me contar o que se passa? –indago ajoelhando-me a sua frente.

Se o sol se esconde em teu céu,

Se tu'alma se põe cinzenta,

É só me chamar que vou logo.

D�-me essa chance, tenta!

Se nuvens pejas de chuva

Teus olhos virem nublar,

Basta enxug�-las com força,

Basta o meu nome chamar.

Se um momento de dúvida

Apertar tua garganta,

Se a tristeza impedir-te

De ser o que és,

Chama o meu nome

E no instante seguinte

Estarei aos teus pés.

-Eu já estou bem! Obrigada por se preocupar. –não precisa agradece é meu dever me preocupar com você.

-Vamos sair para tomar um sorvete? –sugiro.

-Não Mamoru-chan, você deve ter mais coisas a fazer e eu... –ela está fugindo, mas por que?

-Tudo bem, já entendi... –respondo.

-J�? –indaga ela.

-Sim, já entendi que você não gosta da minha companhia. –digo virando-me.

-Não! Espere! –Viro-me para encar�-la. –Eu só não quero dar trabalho.

-Você nunca me dará trabalho! –respondo indo até ela. –E então, vamos?

-Está bem! –diz ela sorrindo.

Vamos caminhando até a sorveteria, afinal ela fica aqui perto. Só que vamos em silêncio o caminho todo ela parecia longe e preocupada.

-Bom dia eu quero um sundae de chocolate com cobertura de chocolate e chocolate quente. –diz Usako a atendente.

-E eu quero o mesmo. –digo. – Vamos nos sentar um pouco para conversar? –indago.

-Claro. –responde-me ela. –E o seus pais onde estão?

-Depois do seu aniversário eles resolveram fazer uma viagem pelo mundo, e depois quando resolverem vão voltar. –respondo.

-E por que você não foi com eles? –como ela é curiosa, mas eu vou contar a verdade a ela.

-Usa-chan quero que me escute com muita atenção, o que vou contar a você ninguém além de meus pais e eu sabem, promete que não irá contar a ninguém? –indago seriamente.

-prometo, mas o que houve? –ela parecia séria.

-O que eu quero dizer é que meus pais morreram... –eu a vi ficar assustada então continuei. –eles morreram quando eu era pequeno, morreram num acidente de carro e eu fui adotado por um primo do meu pai (na. Bem Kaleido não é?), este é o papai Kam, e sua esposa, a mamãe Noriko, eu era pequeno na época e por isso me adaptei rápido ainda mais convivendo com a minha família por que eles eram os únicos parentes que eu tinha no mundo. E eu gosto deles como se eles fossem meus verdadeiros pais e eles gostam de mim da mesma maneira entende? –ela balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa. –Você é a única pessoa além dos meus 'pais' e eu que sabe.

-E se depender de mim serei a única. Seu segredo esta seguro comigo até você resolver contar para mais alguém, não se preocupe. –disse-me ela sorrindo.

-E é por tudo isso que eu não quero atrapalh�-los. Sem contar que tenho a escola, não posso deix�-la agora. –não posso te deixar agora.

-Mas você já está passado! –mas não alcancei o meu objetivo.

-Mas não é só por isso. –é que não quero deix�-la.

-É por uma garota? –sim, e não é qualquer garota, é por você.

-Sim. –mas acredito que ela não goste de mim.

-Ela deve ter muita sorte... –ela sussurrou algo que não entendi direito.

-O que você disse? –eu posso ter ouvido coisas, mas podia jurar que a ouvi dizer que a garota de quem gosto tem sorte.

-Não nada. –ela estava vermelha sinal de que ela tinha dito o que ouvi.

-Ah, ta. Mas e você por que vai para Kyoto? –não era óbvio?

-Não é óbvio? Para realizar o meu sonho. –dã.

-Que sonho? –indago.

-Um sonho profissional! –respondeu-me ela.

-E o sentimental? –me arrependi de ter feito tal pergunta quando a vi abaixar a cabeça e deixar a franja cobrir-lhe o rosto.

-Eu não poderei cumpri-lo. –por que? Por Rei?

-Por que? Quer me contar o que se passa- indago.

-Não, é melhor deixar quieto, por favor. –ela estava sofrendo, quem é o desgraçado que a faz sofrer de tal forma?

-Está desistindo? Pensei que fosse mais forte, que lutaria por seu ideais, mas estava enganado. Eu te admirava por isso, ninguém por mais que te magoasse fazia você desistir dos teus verdadeiros ideais. –eu sei que estou sendo muito duro com ela, mas alguém precisa fazê-la enxergar que deve lutar por seus ideais.

-Eu não estou desistindo, só não quero que outros sofram por minha causa. –eu a entendo.

-E isso não é desistir? Usa-chan entenda uma coisa às vezes para sermos felizes fazemos pessoas sofrerem, por mais que não queiramos, mas se não fizermos isso podemos estar correndo o risco de fazer duas pessoas e você sofrerem.

-Mamo-chan...eu... –ela parece tão frágil, tão indefesa.

-Vamos já está tarde seus pais devem estar preocupados. –afirmo.

-Espere eu quero te dizer uma coisa...

-

E agora a Usa-chan vai se declarar para ele ou não? O que vocês acham?


	6. Lembranças, indecisão e dor

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas aqui está mais um cap da minha fic.

Eu tenho que contar, não posso mais me segurar, não posso ira para Kyoto com essa duvida que está me matando.

Você ia dizer alguma coisa? –bem, vou ter que dizer.

Sim, mas não aqui, vamos para casa lá eu te falo. –ele parecia curioso.

Você quer me deixar curioso não é? –é divertido ver a cara dele.

Não seja tão curioso, acalme-se. –digo entre risos.

Então não ria de mim. –é a primeira vez que o vejo dessa forma, agindo como criança.

Ta, eu parei. –me sinto tão bem ao seu lado, mesmo que seja só como amigo, mas ai, eu posso abraçá-lo e o fiz.

Bem, pelo menos fiz você soltar um riso sincero. –ele ta retribuindo o abraço? Claro, ele é meu amigo afinal. –E eu gosto do som da sua gargalhada. –ele quer me deixar constrangida, se for isso, conseguiu.

Mamoru-chan pare, está me deixando constrangida. –digo sorrindo.

Está bem vamos embora, mas você fica linda vermelha. –sussurra em meu ouvido antes de se afastar. Calma Usagi respire, acalme-se, ele está bem na sua frente, não vá se descontrolar. –Usa-chan vai ficar ai parada me admirando ou vamos embora? –percebi então, que estou parada, olhando para ele.

Eu admirando você? –não, imagine, eu só sonho com você seja dormindo ou acordada. –Bem, vamos. –digo correndo até ele, mas acabo escorregando. Espero o contato violento com o chão, mas este não chega, pelo contrario sou acolhida por um abdômen bem trabalhado e aquele cheiro de rosas.

Você está bem? –não, eu fui a Lua é voltei duas vezes hoje e estou cansada e para de sorrir para mim dessa forma tão... tão...tão doce.

Sim, obrigada. –simplesmente por estar perto de mim. –Mas vamos! –digo me recompondo.

Chego em casa dou um oi para mamãe e subo para o meu quarto. Vou direto para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Por que? Logo agora que eu estou indo embora você vem se chegando.

Era assim que ela se sentia, ela se sentia usada, mesmo que não fosse verdade. Ela o amava e quase sempre demonstrava, pelo menos é o que pensava, e ele retribuía seu amor, no momento depois nem mesmo se falavam, agiam como estranhos, ele a provocava, e ela não resistia. Mas ela sabia que ele não a amava, ele é um galinha, se a amasse não estaria beijando sua melhor amiga na própria casa dela.

Ela não ia mais sofrer por ele, ela tem que esquecê-lo, de uma vez por todas mesmo que doa deixá-lo, com o tempo ela se acostuma.

TEMPO.

Tempo é o melhor amigo,

mas nem sempre o melhor conselheiro,

ele te ajuda a esquecer,

mas não te ajuda a enfrentar.

E às vezes, não enfrentar,

É pior do que não esquecer.

O tempo é como a vida,

Justo para um, injusto para outros.

Se ela tivesse sorte ele lhe seria justo.

A jovem adormeceu em meio a tristes pensamentos.

Cheiro de rosas, abro os olhos e deparo-me com rosas por todo o meu quarto, sobre a minha cama, espalhadas pelo chão. Levanto-me e sigo ao único lugar em que não estava coberto por flores. Na verdade havia um coração, com rosas envolta e vazio no meio, exceto por um bilhete.

Tentei lutar, tentei mesmo,

Mas quanto mais eu lutava,

Mais este sentimento crescia,

Junto comigo,

Junto a ti,

Hoje já não sei o que sou

E não sei o que serei

De hoje em diante,

Não sei como poderei viver

Sem ti,

Sem teu sorriso,

Sem teu abraço,

Sem teu olhar

Sem ti não sou nada

Tu já fazes parte do meu ser

Se fores agora,

Quando voltares já não estarei mais aqui.

Então por meio deste bilhete,

Quero que saibas que te amo,

Quero que saibas que não vivo sem ti

Que tu es o ar que eu respiro,

E que sem ti eu não sou nada

Tu me ajudaste quando mais precisei

Tu es uma grande amiga

E por isso nutro tal sentimento por ti

Por isso peço que não te vás,

Que não me deixes,

Sem me dar uma oportunidade

De te mostrar como te amo,

Como te quero.

Um beijo

Daquele que te ama com todas

as forças do seu coração

Mamoru Chiba.

Eu não acredito é ele! É ele, o tempo todo era ele, ele me ama, me ama, eu não preciso mais ir embora, poderemos ficar juntos será tudo tão perfeito ele e eu, nós. Será que ele está acordado? Não interessa estou tão feliz.

É parece que não tem ninguém acordado! –digo no alto da escada.

Já acordaste? –essa voz, é ele.

Mamo-chan! –grito descendo as escadas correndo louca para abraçá-lo. Coisa que não deveria ter feito, pois afinal sou meio desastrada, acabo tropeçando na escada e caio.

USAKO... –ouço o gritar.

Mamo-chan? –ei espera eu to no meu quarto? –Não, outro sonho. –por que estes sonhos me atormentam? Por que? Estas rosas são novas... será que não foi um sonho? Deixe-me ver... não pode...não pode ser é o mesmo cartão a mesma letra, mas não está assinado... –É ele... não, se fosse ele, o próprio me diria, para que ficar temeroso, afinal ele tem tudo, ou será todas, que quer. Por que está me encarando? –devo estar ficando louca, além de falar sozinha me zango com um ursinho de pelúcia. Ta certo que foi o Mamo-chan que me deu, mas mesmo assim, ele não tem culpa. Que sono. O QUE? 3hs da manhã? Boa noite!

FLASH BACK

Duas crianças caminhavam juntos pelo parque de diversões, estavam perdidos de seus pais, mas o menino, que aparentava ser mais velho que a menininha, tentava enganá-la.

Mamo-chan você disse que ia nos levar para onde o papai Kam e a mamãe Noriko tão, e eu não to vendo eles. –a menina começou a chorar.

Veja Usako... –o menino na tentativa de fazê-la parar de chorar mostra-lhe uma barraca de tiro ao alvo cheia de ursinhos de pelúcia.

Ahhh, que lindo... –exclama a pequena maravilhada.

Você gostou? –indagou ele.

Ahn han. –respondeu ela.

Então vem, eu vou pegar um para você. –disse ele.

Ah, jura, que legal Mamo-chan, brigada. –disse ela sorrindo.

Anda vem logo. –ele a puxou até a barraca. –Seu moço eu quero jogar. –disse o menino subindo no balcão e pondo o dinheiro em na frente do homem que cuidava da barraca.

Você é muito pequeno meu rapaz, volte quando for um pouquinho maior. –disse o homem.

Você não entendeu eu preciso jogar e ganhar um ursinho! –disse ele, olhando para Usagi.

Ah, entendo que presentear a sua irmãzinha. –disse o homem.

Ela não é minha irmã. –disse o pequeno.

Ah, entendo ela é sua namorada. –o homem pareceu pensar. –Esta bem garoto, me simpatizei com você e com sua amiguinha espere ai que eu vou pegar um banco.

Obrigado moço. –disse sorrindo. –Qual você quer Usa?

O rosa com toquinha. –disse ela feliz da vida.

Aqui garoto, você tem 6 chances para acertar as latas. –disse o homem pondo o banco para que Mamoru subisse.

Mas não eram só 3? –indaga ele.

Não garoto, está certo, jogue. –disse ele.

Mamoru então começou a atirar nas latas e no terceiro tiro derrubou tudo, deixando o homem surpreso, ele pegou o urso e deu a Usagi.

Brigada Mamo-chan. –disse ela abraçando-o.

Não foi nada. –disse ele vermelho.

Foi sim... –disse ela indo dar um beijo na bochecha dele, porém ele vira e acaba dando um selinho nela. Os dois ficam fortemente corados em nem se olham, ficam encarando o chão...

Mamoru, Usagi, onde vocês estavam, ficamos preocupados... –diz uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, que estava acompanhada de um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, muito parecido com Mamoru.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Usagi, filha, ta na hora de acordar... –a não mamãe, eu quero dormir, tava tão bom o sonho.

Até em meus sonhos você vive...- sussurro.

Quem vive em seus sonhos...

Você?...

Quem será que está no quarto da Usagi? Será que ela falou alguma coisa comprometedora durante o sono? Será que ela e Mamo-chan vão assumir seus sentimentos de uma vez ou esta autora louca vai ficar enrolando mais um pouco? O próximo capitulo de o melhor amigo do meu irmão será... Ainda não sei .'


	7. Mudanças I

Você? O que faz aqui? –indago.

Vim falar com você, mas estava dormindo certamente, sonhando com aquele idiota do Seya. –eu nunca o vi assim, o que deu nele?

Escuta aqui, você não tem o direito de entrar no meu quarto quando eu estou dormindo e, não tem o direito de falar mal dos meus amigos, quem você pensa que é para falar mal dos meus amigos? –estava alterada, por que? 'Três' palavras TPM.

é, vejo que você da muito valor aquele idiota. –afirma ele.

Se eu dou valor ou deixo de dar o problema é meu, é a minha vida e você não tem nada a ver com isso. Que merda você chega ai achando que é o Rei da cocada, e impondo regras como se fosse meu namorado, mas não lhe passou pela cabeça o fato de que você não é NADA ta ouvindo?Você não é nada meu! Nada por isso não chegue aqui como se fosse meu namorado exigindo respostas que eu não tenho por que lhe dar! –eu estava chorando, nunca havia falado assim com ninguém antes, muito menos com ele.Vejo-o sair do quarto e vejo que exagerei, mas agora já foi.

Mamo-chan...Você está bem? Oh, Kami-sama, sua mão. O que você fez? –a jovem aproxima-se dele e o abraça.

Rei-chan... –sussurra o rapaz sendo abraçado por ela.

Diga o que se passa, deixe-me ajudá-lo... por favor. –pede ela abraçando-o mais forte.

Por favor, não pergunte, apenas me abrace. –pediu o jovem.

Claro. –disse a jovem enquanto afagava-o.

Obrigado...-sussurrou o jovem.

"Mamo-chan, o que há com você?" –pensava a jovem preocupada enquanto olhava para o jovem que agora estava dormindo em seus braços.Ela sabia o motivo dele estar assim, tão angustiado a ponto de fraturar a própria mão, certamente dando socos na parede.

Aaaahhhh, eu to atrasada... preciso correr, se não a Akemi vai pegar o meu lugar, corre Usagi...

Bom dia tio, tia, eu estou atrasada... tchau e não tia, não volto para almoçar. Beijos até de noite. –digo passando correndo pela cozinha e pegando um lanche e saindo correndo em seguida.

Até mais então, esses jovens... –sussurra titio.

Onde é mesmo? Ai, eu ainda to perdida, e pensar que já estou aqui há quase um ano. Eu sou bem desorientada.

Usagi-chan. –essa voz...

Tenchi-kun, meninas, oi. –digo sorrindo.

Perdida? –indagou-me Ailin, uma jovem morena, de olhos azuis, seria a versão feminina dele...

É, pra variar. –como será que ele está?

Vem, nós vamos com você... –afirma Anya outra amiga minha, tem cabelos verdes e olhos da mesma cor, não me dou muito bem com ela, mas com a irmão dela sim, a Michiru, ela é violinista, e a namorada dela Haruka, elas são boas pessoas, e eu acho que a Anya tem ciúmes de nossa relação.

Claro. –afirmo sorrindo.

E então, como se sente está perto do seu aniversário não é? –indaga-me Aylin.

É, está perto. –afirmo sorrindo.

Você vai comemorar com os seus pais? –indagou-me Tenchi-kun.

Acho que não, só vou para Tokyo no natal. E para ficar. –respondo. Quanto mais eu ficar aqui, melhor será para mim, ainda mais que estou conseguindo me destacar no teatro.

Que bom, digo, que bom que teremos você por perto mais um tempo. –ele estava todo desconcertado.

Liga não Usa-chan ele se atrapalha todo por que não quer demonstrar que gosta de você. –ai a Hotaru-chan é sempre direta. Ela é um ano mais velha que eu tem cabelos pretos arroxeados e olhos violetas.

Tsukino-chan está atrasada. Corre, pro palco é a sua vez. –avisa-me o diretor.

Claro, senhor. –digo correndo.

Bem vamos ver a Akemi foi muito bem no teste, será que ela será tão boa? –ouço um ajudante do diretor sussurrar para um amigo.

Silêncio. Bem, Tsukino, faça a parte em que ela está perdida na floresta. –pede me ele. –Pode começar. –balanço a cabeça positivamente.

Kevin, Lilah, onde vocês estão? ... Lilah! Kevin! Gente a brincadeira acabou eu to ficando assustada! É sério! Parem de brincadeiras! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. –e pensar que quando comecei quase que não conseguia fazer isso.

Está bom, deu chega, eu já decidi, amanhã eu quero todos aqui por que graças a senhorita Tsukino não temos como ensaiar hoje. Estão todos dispensados. –declarou ele. –Tsukino, você fica. –sentenciou ele.

Sim? –indago com medo.

Ah menos que você passe a chegar mais cedo nos ensaios e se dedique um pouco mais, você não terá o papel principal, eu dei uma chance a você porque prezo muito a amizade do seu tio, mas mesmo assim se você não se dedicar um pouco mais terei que tirá-la do grupo. –não, não posso, é o meu sonho.

Eu vou me dedicar mais, eu prometo. –afirmo.

Assim espero. Pode ir agora. –diz-me ele.

Com licença. –digo retirando-me.

Terminamos a peça e agora estamos perto do Natal logo vou voltar a Tokyo, claro que depois que mudar o visual, mas não sei o que faço, minhas amigas estão divididas, Ai quer que eu pinte os cabelos de preto e Any quer que eu os pinte de vermelho, e a irmã dela disse que eu ficaria bem se repicasse-o já Hotaru-chan disse que eu deveria fazer os três.

Então Usa-chan decidiu? –indagou-me Tenchi.

Sim, vou fazer o três. –afirmo sorrindo.

Saudade é uma palavra muito forte,

Mas é a única que descreve como me sinto

Sei que faz tempo que não escrevo,

Mas não tinha coragem

A tristeza não me permitia expressar

O que sinto, mas hoje, um ano após tua partida,

Juntei tais forças simplesmente para dizer

Que não te esqueci,

Continuo pensando em ti,

Mesmo que estejas longe,

Mesmo que já não possa te ver

Pois ainda TE AMO e

A distância só faz aumentar meu amor.

Espero que voltes logo

Para poder iluminar a cidade com a tua luz.

Daquele que te ama e te adora.

P.S.Perdoe-me por não ter flores,

Como de costume, mas sabe como é,

A distância.

Ele, é ele, é o mesmo cheiro... –eu não acredito.

Ele quem? –ai, eu sabia as paredes têm ouvidos.

Ah, é você prima, não me assuste. – Kakyuu, é minha prima, acho que não falei nela, ela se parece muito comigo, apesar de ter cabelos vermelhos.

De quem você estava falando? –indagou-me curiosa.

Ninguém, não se preocupe. Vá deitar já está tarde. –afirmo.

Ai prima, você nunca me conta seus segredos, isso me deixa triste sabia? –indaga-me ela.

Desculpa, senta aqui então, e vamos conversar honestamente. –afirmo.

Foi ótimo ter falado com Kakyuu, descobrimos que somos, realmente muito parecidas até na forma de pensar. Me senti tão bem que me abri com ela sobre Mamo-chan e Rei-chan, ela disse que eu não deveria ter confiado na Rei-chan por que se ela fosse uma amiga de verdade ela teria me dito desde o começo que também gostava dele e não escondido e 'atacado' em silêncio. Agora Kakyuu quer ir comigo para Tokyo, só para conhecer o 'dono' do meu coração.

Tá então nós vamos no natal. Ok? –digo sentando-me na cama e pegando o meu ursinho.

Ah, claro priminha, mas você não ta pensando em ficar aqui parada, ta? –indaga-me ela com um olhar de quem quer aprontar algo.

Ka-chan, o que você quer? Não é nada ilegal dessa vez né? –indago desconfiada.

Não, dessa vez não é ilegal, eu garanto. –diz-me ela. –Nós vamos apenas a uma boate afinal temos idade suficiente, pelo menos para ir a uma que eu conheço. –afirma ela.

Temos? –indago.

Claro, temos 16 anos e é a idade mínima para entrar naquela boate. –afirma.

Corrigindo, você tem 16. –afirmo.

Grandes coisa, faltam dois meses para o seu aniversário, ninguém vai ver a diferença. –diz-me ela puxando meu braço e me arrastando para frente do espelho. –Viu, não tem diferença nenhuma e uma boa maquiagem disfarça tudo. –afirma ela de forma assustadora. –Anda se você quer vencer aquela megera que dizia ser sua amiga tem que começar a se preparar agora, e nada melhor do que autoconfiança. Vamos começar mudando o seu visual, claro que não hoje, por hora vamos apenas nos divertir e a partir de amanhã começaremos as mudanças. –ai, já vi o que me espera, a maluca da minha prima vai querer me transformar por completo, e eu que pensava que ela era mais boba do que eu, estava enganada.

Vai com calma. –peço.

Calma, está maluca, não temos tempo a perder. –afirma indo até o meu armário. –Ai, como você é certinha, essa é a roupa mais curta que você tem, não me admira que tenham te passado pra trás, vem, vamos lá no meu quarto, hoje te empresto uma roupa minha, mas amanhã sem falta, vamos dar uma geral nesse armário, espero que tenha bastante dinheiro guardado. –afirmou saindo do quarto, ela é doida, definitivamente não bate bem da bola. –Você vem? –grita do corredor.

Já to indo. –afirmo saindo do quarto.

Eu já disse que a minha prima é maluca? Com certeza, mas vou dizer de novo ela é doida, completamente pirada, agora ela pos na cabeça a idéia de que eu devo ir com uma calça transparente, bem não exatamente ela tem um short mínimo por baixo e depois apenas o tecido transparente e a blusa do mesmo jeito, não tem nada a ver comigo.

Anda, quero que se vista de uma vez enquanto eu vou lá embaixo. –tenho escolha? –Não, você não tem escolha. –respondido.

Pouco tempo depois ela volta e começa a se vestir, põe uma calça justa, um top e uma jaqueta. Depois prende os cabelos de forma que os mesmos fiquem com um 'rabo' fino preso e o resto solto. E eu? Eu estava com aquela bendita roupa, que não me agradou e com o cabelo solto, o que eu achei que não ficou legal, mas, Kakyuu insistiu.

E pensar que há quase um ano que não vou a uma festa de verdade, estava começando a sentir falta, já tinha me esquecido de como era uma pista de dança, ultimamente tenho estado tão ocupada com o teatro que não tenho tempo para quase nada.

Anda Usa-chan, se solta. –dizia Kakyuu me arrastando para a pista.

Calma. –digo tentando acompanhá-la.

É estranho, Rei-chan e eu vivíamos tentando fazer coreografias e dançar da mesma maneira, mas nunca ficamos em perfeita harmonia, mas com a Ka-chan, é diferente, eu não sei, talvez porque somo primas, mas temos uma cumplicidade muito maior do que a que tinha com a Rei-chan, embora tenhamos, literalmente, nos conhecido a pouco tempo.

Vamos beber alguma coisa? –indaga-me Ka-chan.

Vamos. –respondo saindo com ela e indo até o barzinho.

Duas águas, por favor! –pediu ela, encarei-a surpresa.

O que foi? Você que um coquetel?É que eu não bebo em festas, mas se você quiser é só pedir.Que? –indagou-me ela. Incrível, alguém que me entende.

Não. Eu também não bebo em festas. –respondi.

Mais uma coincidência para as primas Tsukino, vamos voltar para pista? –questionou-me ela.

Claro. –a cada dia me surpreendo mais com ela, mas na real, acho que ela tem dupla personalidade, bem se tiver, é mal de família.

Dançamos muito, e na moral, estávamos ali para isso, e por incrível que pareça, nenhuma de nós queria outra coisa, ta, no meu caso não é incrível, mas no da Ka-chan é, pelo menos para mim, ela recusou a todos os rapazes que pediram para ficar com ela, mas claro que não para dançar, e eu também não recusei os que me tiraram para dançar, também sou filha de Deus uai, e 'adoro' dançar, pra falar a verdade neste exato momento estou dançando com um garoto, diga-se de passagem muito lindooooooo. O nome dele? Parece que era Mathew.

Você é muito bonita sabia? –sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Obrigada. –respondo corada. –E você também é muito bonito. –não é nenhuma mentira ele realmente é muito bonito, o sonho de qualquer garota.

Mas o que uma deusa como você faz sem namorado? –indagou-me ele.

Eu não tenho namorado. –respondo.

Não? –indaga-me ele.

Não. –respondo. Nesse instante começa uma musica mais apaixonada, e ele pega minhas mãos e põe em seu pescoço e as dele põe na minha cintura. Na metade da musica aproveitando que eu estava distraída pela musica ele me beija, no começo penso em reagir afinal penso em Mamo-chan, mas depois lembro que não somos nada um do outro e que eu já o vi beijando varias garotas inclusive a Rei-chan, e algo me diz que os beijos dele e dela já passaram de simples beijos há muito tempo. Passamos a festa toda juntos, claro que junto com a Kakyuu e, como se diz mesmo? E o ficante dela um tal de Andrew que na moral é irmão do Mathew.

> > > > > > > > >> >>

E agora gente? Será que a Usagi vai ficar mais descolada? Tipo assim ela bem que podia deixar o Mamo-chan pra mim é claro, ta ligado? Ai eu podia da um jeito nele, né.


	8. Mudanças II

Cara eu to com a minha perna super dolorida nunca tinha dançado tanto na minha vida. Não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão de que não será a última.

**-Hei dorminhoca, ta na hora de acordar!** –ai será que nem o sono dos outros ela respeita?

**-Onde é o incêndio?** –indago esfregando os olhos que tentavam se acostumar com a claridade, já que uma louca ligou a luz, e a lâmpada está bem em cima da minha cabeça.

**-Haha, muito engraçado. Agora levanta!** –disse ela arrancando-me as cobertas.

**-Hei!** –grito em reprovação.

**-É vejo que temos um dia longo pela frente.** –afirmou olhando para o meu pijama. O que ela tem contra pijamas de coelhinhos, ou de ursinhos, ou coraçãozinho, e outros inhos que rodeiam a minha vida?

Vencida, como sempre, levanto-me visto uma jardineira e por baixo desta uma blusinha de manga ¼. E calço uma sandália baixa.

Kakyuu aproveita que não temos teatro, eu já disse que ela também faz teatro? Pois é meu tio a convenceu dizendo que seria uma boa experiência e ela deveria seguir meu exemplo. Bem, como disse ela aproveita este tempo e me leva, ou melhor, me arrasta para o shopping para como ela própria disse, dar uma geral no meu guarda-roupa.

**-Ainda bem que é cedo, assim podemos fazer compras pela manhã e a tarde ir ao salão-de-beleza.** –disse ela entrando em uma loja.

Ficamos umas quatro ou cinco horas andando nas lojas, só paramos para um lanche rápido, compramos de tudo, roupas, sapatos, maquiagens, perfume,... E lá se foram as minhas economias, bem quase todas eu tenho sorte de ter um tio mão aberta e de ganhar algo pelo teatro. Bem estávamos cheias de sacolas, que resolvemos ir ao salão do próprio shopping.

**Um você fez uma ótima escolha seu rosto fica perfeito com o corte escolhido e a cor vai realçar os seus olhos, vai ficar di-vi-na**. –dizia um cabeleireiro. E aos poucos vi meus cabelos mudarem de amarelo ouro para preto. –**Tem certeza que quer as mechas?** –indagou-me ele.

**-Não, acredito que está perfeito assim, mesmo.** –respondo.

**-Adivinha quem é?** –essa voz...

**-Mathew!** –é sempre ele, desde que nos conhecemos naquela festa temos nos encontrado constantemente nos tornamos grandes amigos, e o irmão dele e a minha prima também, isso fez com que nós ficássemos muito mais unidos, sempre saímos juntos íamos ao cinema, as festas enfim fazíamos tudo junto, logo Kakyuu e Andrew começaram a namorar, eles formam um casal tão lindo...

**-Como sabe que sou eu?** –ora como não vou saber...

**-Simples eu conheço a sua voz, sei como são os traços da suas mãos... **–sim somos tão unidos que eu sei como ele está ou no que está pensando só de olhar para ele.

**-O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?** –é verdade eu estava no parque sentada olhando as crianças brincarem.

**-Minha prima saiu com o namorado dela, e o meu namorado não deu sinal de vida, então resolvi vir para o parque pensar um pouco, ou quem sabe,... sei lá...** –é verdade esqueci de dizer que eu estou namorando, dizendo isso levanto-me.

**-Bem, eu quero pedir desculpas minha flor, mas o que acha de tirarmos o dia para nós?** –indaga-me ele segurando minha cintura e puxando me para perto dele.

**-Não sei... **–digo com um olhar travesso. Não pensem bobagens.

**-Ah por favor eu prometo que vou me comportar!** –afirma ele.

**-Está bem!** –afirmo.

**-É por isso que eu te amo!** –disse ele me beijando em seguida.

**-Idem.** –eu gosto dele, mas não o amo mas também não sinto indiferença ou amor de irmão, talvez se eu não tivesse conhecido o Mamo-chan...

**-Bem, então vamos quero lhe fazer uma surpresa**. –afirma ele puxando-me. 'Saímos' correndo feito locos até que ele parou.

**-Mat-chan...** –esse lugar, foi aqui que...

**Flash Back**--------------------

**-Mat-chan é melhor nós voltarmos estamos nos afastando muito dos outros e já está tarde, e é perigoso**. –digo preocupada, mal conheço esse garoto.

**Sim, mas antes precisamos conversar**. –lembro que na hora fiquei assustada.

**So-sobre o que?** –indaguei.

**Eu sei que talvez você não acredite mas eu estou apaixonado por você, eu tentei lutar contra este sentimento principalmente sabendo que você gosta de alguém em Tokyo, mas eu não consegui, será que você poderia me dar a chance de provar para você que eu posso fazê-la esquecer este garoto? Que eu posso fazer você me amar**. –eu estava sem palavras.

**-Mathew eu não sei, eu posso magoá-lo e eu não quero fazê-lo sofrer**. –eu realmente não queria, eu sei o que é essa dor quantas vezes senti.

**-Eu sei as conseqüências mas mesmo assim quero correr o risco, por favor.** –pede-me ele.

**Está bem! Eu aceito!** –afirmo.

**Fim do flash back**---------

E foi assim que começamos a namorar embora eu tentasse eu não consegui me apaixonar por ele, mas não sei como dizer pra ele eu sei que vou magoá-lo.

**-Quando vocês pensam em ir para Tokyo?** –indaga-me ele.

**-Logo, por que?** –indago.

**-Sabe, que nós vamos pra lá, não sabe?** –indaga-me ele.

**-Sim, eu sei. Vocês vão quando?** –indago.

**-Amanhã!** –afirmou ele.

**-Já?** –indago.

**-Sim meus pais precisam de nós lá e não podemos desapontá-los**. –afirmou ele.

**-Eu vou sentir sua falta!** -digo abraçando-o.

**-Eu também, mas eu quero romper o nosso relacionamento, por que eu sei que não cumpri o meu objetivo, então não há por que prendê-la, já que sei que não vou conseguir cumpri-lo. Por isso vou deixá-la livre para quando voltar a Tokyo possa lutar por ele sem remorso! **–eu sei que é o melhor, mas ele está sofrendo por isso.

**-Mathew...** –não pude dizer nada tudo o que ele falara era verdade.

**-Eu te amo Usagi, amo mesmo e por isso quero que sejas feliz, não importa com quem for, só que sejas feliz! E quero que continuemos amigos, e que saiba que podes contar comigo pra tudo.** –dizendo isso ele me beija.

**-Usagi, você acha que terá alguém em casa?** –indaga-me Kakyuu.

**-Claro, quero dizer eu acho**. –pensando bem eles devem estar todos lá em casa afinal eles sempre passam as férias lá e ainda tem o papai Kam e a mamãe Noriko.

**-Será?** –indagou-me ela.

**-Ai Ka-chan você ta parecendo uma criança. Acalme-se.** –digo sorrindo.

**-É verdade**. –disse ela olhando para a janela do ônibus.

Eu devo ter mudado muito neste ultimo tempo, principalmente nos últimos meses, em pensar que há pouco tempo eu era toda certinha, e agora estou mais solta, menos preocupada. Imagine antes eu nem sonhava em, como eles dizem mesmo? Ah é, eu nem sonhava em ficar com rapazes nas festas eu ia lá só para me divertir, mas depois do Mathew virou rotina, bem só depois que ele e os pais se mudaram, já que começamos a sair juntos, até namoramos. Ele é um amor de pessoa, sempre foi muito carinhoso comigo, e é claro sempre me respeitou, eu me sentia bem perto dele, ele realmente foi um grande amigo, por que apesar de tudo, não substituiu o Mamo-chan.

_Amor,_

_Se o amor fosse uma língua_

_Muitos homens dotados de saber_

_Não teriam morrido sem saber seu significado_

_Teriam amado tão intensamente quanto estudaram,_

_Mas amor não é uma língua_

_E a arte de amar não é uma ciência._

_Amor é um sentimento_

_E a arte de amar uma conseqüência deste sentimento._

_Todos nascem sabendo amar, mas muitos não sabem demonstrar,_

_O amor é um sentimento puro, limpo,_

_Quem ama cuida, protege,_

_Quem ama sofre, muitas vezes por não se amado,_

_Mas também por ser amado, ser amado por quem não ama,_

_E não ser amado por quem ama,_

_Quem ama não deseja mal a ninguém, apenas felicidade,_

_Por que amar é isso, é ser feliz, é desejar o bem,_

_É se entregar à pessoa amada de corpo e alma,_

_É fazer de cada momento único, mágico._

_Enfim, amar é a cima de tudo viver._

Eu desejo amar e ser amada com está intensidade, como o papai Kam e a mamãe Noriko. Quero viver intensamente cada momento, quero aproveitar, ao lado DELE, pois só ele me fará feliz, eu sei, eu sinto, não por que eu tenha posto na cabeça essa idéia, mas por que o amo, por que o que sinto vem do coração, vem da alma, e a alma não mente, o espírito é sábio.

**-Sabes que sigo esperando te...Estoy aquí queriendo te ahogando...** –estava ouvindo uma canção de uma cantora latino-americana uma tal de Shakira.

**-Usa-chan. –chamou-me Ka-chan. –USA-CHAN!** –gritou ela levantando os fones.

**-Ahn? Que, ai não precisava gritar eu não sou surda**. –digo desligando o aparelho.

**-Ta, sei, vamos embora, ou vai querer passar a noite aqui?** –indagou-me ela.

**-Ta maluca?Vamos pegar um táxi.** –afirmo tomando a dianteira e indo até o ponto de táxi.

**-Boa tarde senhoritas, vão para onde? **–indagou-nos o motorista. Expliquei-lhe o caminho que deveria tomar e sentei-me com Kakyuu no banco traseiro. **–É a primeira vez que vêem na cidade? **–indaga-nos ele.

**-Eu estou visitando, mas minha prima já morou aqui**. –dizia Kakyuu, enquanto eu estava entretida com a cidade, era estranho, estando pouco mais que um ano fora da cidade me sentia como se tivesse passado uma eternidade, passamos pelo centro, onde vi Mako-chan discutindo com Yaten, e uma amiga dela, eu acho tentando acalmá-la, perto da escola para garotos super dotados vi Amy-chan saindo enquanto lia um livro e acaba esbarrando em Taiki e ficando constrangida, depois perto de uma loja de games vi Mina esbarrando em Seya e virado sorvete na roupa dele, deixando-o super irritado e começando a discutir com ela que não deixou por menos. Pena que o sinal abriu e não pude ver a briga. Perto da casa do papai Kam e da mamãe Noriko, vi Rei-chan e Mamo-chan conversando animadamente, nessa hora meu coração falhou, tive vontade de chorar, de voltar para Kyoto, não sei, mas então olhei para Ka-chan que percebeu a minha cara de preocupada e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

**-Você veio aqui para lutar. E você vai lutar, lutar e vencer! **–afirmou ela.

**-Obrigada**. –sussurro. É eu vim para lutar e vencer.

_Sei que hoje não estou pronta para lutar,_

_Mas assim como uma presa luta por sua vida_

_Vim lutar pelo meu amor,_

_Como um predador lutarei por ele,_

_Mas não hoje, não agora, como um animal selvagem,_

_Que deixa claro a sua presa que se esta vacilar será morta,_

_Vim para deixar claro que se ELA vacilar, o perderá,_

_Como uma vez eu o perdi, para ela._

_Mas agora tudo é diferente,_

_Agora sei as regras do jogo e,_

_Posso criar as minhas próprias._

Estou tão confusa, jamais imaginei sentir-me assim com raiva da minha melhor amiga, se bem que não posso chamá-la de amiga do jeito que ela foi fiel a nossa amizade. E pensar que confiei a ela todos os meus segredos a respeito dele, tudo o que eu sabia sobre ele eu dizia a ela, tudo, não a nada que eu saiba, que ela não saiba, absolutamente nada, até agora.

**-Usa-chan.** –chamou-me Ka-chan.

**-Sim?** –indago 'acordando'.

**-Presta atenção, estamos na sua rua**. –afirmou ela.

**-Ah sim claro, o senhor pode parar naquela casa ali.** –afirmo mostrando-lhe a casa. Ele por sua vez para o táxi e na frente da minha casa e retira as nossas bagagens do porta-mala, pago a corrida e junto com minha prima dirijo-me a entrada da porta.

**FLASH BACK**--------

**-Filha tem certeza de que não quer esperar a Rei-chan, o Mamo-chan e os seus amigos?** –indaga-me mamãe.

**-Tenho sim, se eu vê-los talvez eu não vá, e agora mais do que nunca eu quero e tenho que ir.** –afirmo.

**-Você discutiu com o Mamo-chan não foi?** –indaga-me Shin-chan.

**-Não, por que?** –indago. mentindo, sim eu havia brigado com ele no dia anterior.

**-Por nada. **–responde-me ele.

**-Bem vamos**. –digo entrando no carro.

**-Telefona pra nós assim que você chegar lá. **–pede mamãe.

**-Claro, não se preocupe**. –afirmo.

**-E tome cuidado, não de muito trabalho ao seu tio, eu sei que Akiko já está bem, mas mesmo assim**. –pede papai.

**-Claro papai tudo bem.** –afirmo.

Me despeço de todos e entro no ônibus, mas antes de embarcar ouço-O me chamar, mas finjo não ouvir, não agüentaria vê-lo agora. Embarco no ônibus e este logo parte.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**----------

Acordei com o sol entrando pela janela, Ka-chan estava deitada no colchão que eu havia posto no chão para ela, certamente pegara no sono como eu, levantei-me e fui para cozinha. Ao olhar o relógio do corredor, constatei que era 7hs da manhã realmente, estou me superando. Fui até a cozinha estava com fome.

**-Mas não tem nada que preste aqui. **–afirmo olhando os armários**. –Não tem cereal, o que eu faço? Pensa... ah, já sei.** –fui até a geladeira para ver o que tinha lá, e surpreendi-me com a contradição entre esta e o armário. Peguei os frios, a margarina, o pão o leite e suco e coloquei-os sobre a mesa, logo em seguida fui preparar um café. Engraçado e pensar que peguei esse costume da mamãe Noriko e do papai Kam. Depois servi um copo de suco, tomei, enquanto comia algumas bolachas salgadas, depois tomei um pouco de leite e comi uma fatia de pão com margarina, e por último tomei um pouco de café preto com pão com presunto e queijo.

**-Quem é você? E o que faz aqui?** –ouço uma voz atrás de mim.

**-Que?...** –indago virando-me.

**-Não pode ser...**

E agora? Quem será? Seria o maninho? O garoto dos sonhos dela? Ou a amiga traidora?


	9. Segredos do urso

O jovem não podia acreditar no que via, certamente era ilusão, sim só podia ser, primeiro por que sua irmã estava em Kyoto e ela não viria sem avisar, segundo porque ela nunca tingiria os cabelos de preto, ou seja, ou ela não era sua irmã e sendo assim ele a correria ou, o mundo esta prestes a acabar.

Usa-chan? –indagou ele.

Ah, Shin-chan que saudades! –grita a jovem indo abraçá-lo. Sim, era a sua irmã, mas estava tão diferente fisicamente, não só os cabelos mas o jeito de agir, e seu pijama de 'inhos' havia dado lugar a uma camisola e um chambre de cetim, seus cabelos estavam soltos revelando sua forma ondulada com cachos se formando nas pontas, a menininha 'fofinha' que havia saído daquela casa a pouco mais de um ano dera lugar a uma jovem esbelta com quem ele deveria começar a se preocupar.

É você mesmo? –indagou ainda assustado.

Sim! Eu não mudei tanto assim mudei? –indagou ela.

Não, imagina! –afirmou sarcasticamente o jovem abraçando-na, realmente ele sentira muitas saudades dela afinal eram quase confidentes um do outro eram digamos que conselheiros, um do outro, claro que ela é quem dava mais conselhos a ele do que propriamente ele a ela. –Lembrou da família então? –indagou ele.

Ai seu bobo eu nunca esqueci vocês eu só queria terminar o curso de teatro e poder voltar para Tokyo. –afirma a jovem sentando-se a mesa para terminar o café.

E então alguma novidade? Eu tenho algum cunhado em Kyoto esperando por você? –indagou o jovem sentando-se a mesa para acompanhá-la.

Não eu terminei com o meu namorado há dois meses. –afirma a jovem. –E eu, tenho alguma cunhada? –indaga ela.

Não, nada sério. –afirma ele.

É de família. –os dois riram ao comentário da jovem.

Levantei-me umas 8hs e decidi descer para tomar um café, certamente Shin-kun não estaria acordado depois da noite de ontem e ainda mais que ele costuma dormir muito. Fui lavar o rosto e desci, passei pelo quarto DELA fiquei alguns instantes parado fitando-o tinha vontade de abrir a porta só para ter certeza de que ELA não estava lá, algo que não queria confirmar. Não segurando a vontade abri aporta e que surpresa a minha quando vi uma jovem dormindo em uma cama improvisada no chão, aproximei-me e pode constatar que era ELA, ou pelo menos eu via ELA claro que seu cabelo estava de outra cor estava vermelho, seu perfume era outro, muito parecido mas diferente dormia feito um anjo. Sai do quarto para que pudesse descansar, mas uma coisa não entendia, porque dormir no chão quando tem a própria cama a disposição, enquanto descia as escadas pensava no assunto, foi quando lembrei-me de que quando estava no quarto pude ver que a cama DELA estava desarrumada o que indica que alguém havia dormido lá. Ao aproximar-me da cozinha pude ouvir vozes, a de Shin-kun e a DELA. Quando estava perto da porta parei fiquei estático, aproximava-me vagarosamente tamanho impacto que tal visão me causara. Eu que esperava ver a menina inocente, que viva de bem com a vida que era rodeada de 'inhos', deparei-me com uma menina ainda inocente, mas não tanto quanto antes seus 'inhos' ao que tudo indica deram lugar a um gosto mais adulto, e ao mesmo tempo jovem, o que a deixava com um ar angelical e ao mesmo tempo misterioso. Sua aparência já a deixava assim, com o contraste que havia entre seus longos cabelos ondulados e cacheados nas pontas, agora pretos e seus olhos muito expressivos, mistura que certamente faziam com que ela se destacasse na multidão.

Bom dia! –digo fazendo-me notar.

Bom dia Mamo-kun. – cumprimenta-me Shin-kun.

Bom dia Mamo-chan. –eu estou sonhando só pode ser um sonho ela me chamando de Mamo-chan?

Bom dia Usa-chan. –cumprimento.

Senti saudades sabia? –indaga-me ela levantando e vindo me abraçar. Foi quando percebi a camisola provocante que ela usava, embora estivesse de chambre, este ia até a metade da coxa, o que provocava um efeito um pouco indesejado afinal eu tive de me controlar para não beijá-la. Não na frente do Shin-kun.

Eu também. –afirmo abraçando-na.

Desculpa por ter te xingado. –sussurra em meu ouvido causando-me arrepios.

Ah, não se preocupe. –afirmo.

Usa-chan... –olhamos para ver quem a chamava e era a jovem que dormia no quarto dela anteriormente.

A Ka-chan quem bom que você acordou. –afirmou ela sorrindo desvencilhando-se do meu abraço. –Bem vamos as apresentações! –afirmou sorrindo. –Este é o meu irmão Shingo. –afirma ela mostrando-o. –Este é Chiba Mamoru. –afirma mostrando-me. -E esta é Tsukino Kakyuu. –afirma mostrando a jovem.

Muito prazer! –respondemos em uníssono, por isso a semelhança, são primas.

A Usa-chan falou tanto em vocês que quis 'conhecê-los' pessoalmente. –afirma ela sentando foi então que percebi que ainda não havia sentado. Sentei-me ao lado de Usako e fiquei observando-na enquanto falava com Shin-kun e sua prima. Continuava tão linda quanto antes ou até mais, volta e meia ela virava para mim e sorria, e ficava perecendo um anjo. E pensar que eu achei que talvez nunca mais a visse, e agora ela estava aqui, ao meu lado.

Mamo-chan fale alguma coisa! –pediu-me ela.

FLASH BACK------------------

Mamo-chan fale alguma coisa! –pediu uma garotinha com os olhinhos brilhando.

Eu não quero brincar. –afirmou o garoto bravo virando-se de lado para ela.

Mais a Hikari precisa de um papai. –afirmou a menininha suspendendo a boneca.

Mas eu não quero brincar arranja outro pai para ela. –afirmou ele.

Mas... mas...você prometeu que seria o pai dela... sempre... –a menina estava prestes a abrir um berreiro.

Esta bem! Mas é a ultima vez! –afirmou ele embora soubesse que não seria a ultima afinal ele sempre cedia.

Oba! –gritou ela indo dar um beijo na bochecha do menino que virou-se para ralhar com ela e acabou ganhando um selinho, o segundo, dela.

FIM DO FLASH BACK--------------

Alguma ciosa! –disse ele. Odeio quando ele faz esse tipo de brincadeira.

Bobo! –afirmo voltando a olhar para meu irmão.

Usa-chan vamos trocar de roupa. –pede-me Ka-chan.

Ah, sim claro, meninos nós já descemos, comportem-se. –peço levantando-me e saindo com Ka-chan.

É ele? –indagou-me ela.

É. –afirmei enquanto procurava uma peça de roupa.

Viu como ele te olhava? –indagou-me ela.

Sim! –suspirei sentando-me na cama.

O que houve? –indagou-me sem entender.

Ele não me olhava com amor, ele me olhava com desejo e eu não quero ser desejada, eu quero ser amada. Eu sou desejada por muitos e queria ser amada por ele, e não desejada. –afirmo atirando-me na cama.

Os olhos dele não passavam só desejo, passavam algo mais, ele prestava atenção em tudo o que você fazia mas não com desejo era outra coisa os olhos dele demonstravam algo mais. –algo mais até parece. –Você não acredita não é?

Não. –afirmo.

Você está apaixonado por ela não está? –indaga-me Shin-kun.

Desde que a vi. –engraçado que ele nunca havia perguntado isso será que não tinha notado?

Cara, porque não se declara? –indaga Shin...

Por que não sei se sou correspondido, tenho medo. –afirmo.

E a Rei-chan vai continuar brincando com ela? –indaga-me ele. Rei, nós já terminamos há meses ela não tem nada a ver com a minha vida sentimental, somos apenas amigos.

Eu nunca brinquei com ela sempre fui sincero em relação aos meus sentimentos. –afirmo, e não é mentira ela melhor do que ninguém sabe que não a amo apenas,...

Meninos o que acham de irmos ao cinema? –viro-me para contemplar a dona da voz, céus como ela estava radiante, sei que você deve achar que eu estou vendo coisas, mas ela realmente está linda, embora esteja usando uma roupa tão simples. Ela vestia uma mini-saia preta, jaqueta da mesma cor, aberta, um top rosa e um all star preto com cadarço rosa, e por contraste usava uma maquiagem bem leve. E a prima dela? Bem, estava vestida como ela.

Vestida desse jeito? –indagou Shin-kun.

Claro o que tem de mais? –indaga ela inocente.

O que tem demais? –indaga ele irritado.

Nada a não ser o fato de que todos os homens da cidade vão ficar te olhando e te desrespeitarão! –afirmo.

Meninos, eu sei me cuidar, além do mais eu sou livre e desimpedida. –afirma ela. –Vamos ou não?

Não! –afirma Shin-chan.

Está bem, nós vamos sozinhas não é? –indaga ela a Kakyuu que balança a cabeça de forma afirmativa. –Até logo! –diz ela saindo.

USAGI VOLTE AQUI! –gritou Shin, mas era tarde demais. –Acho que o papai vai ficar careca... –sussurra.

Bem eu vou trocar de roupa! –afirmo uma vez que estava apenas de bermuda e tinha que sair logo mais.

Ta, tudo bem eu vou comer alguma coisa depois eu subo. –afirmou Shin-kun.

Por que ela mudou? Ela parecia tão inocente do jeito que era, só eu notava a sua beleza, ta e aquele otário do Seya, mas mesmo assim eram poucos, mas agora, ela vai ter o mundo a seus pés e duvido que vá me dar uma chance. Nem se eu implorasse e tudo porque não tive coragem de fazê-lo antes. Droga, ahn a porta do quarto dela está aberta, quantas vezes neste ano não fiz o que vou fazer agora? Quantas vezes não entrei em seu quarto não vasculhei suas coisas a fim de procurar algum vestígio dela, ou mesmo apara sentir o cheiro dela e sempre me deparava com aquele urso sobre a sua cama aquele maldito urso que seus pais falavam no jantar que ela chorava de saudades. Que elo tem ela com ele?

Flash Back--------------

Sol...ta! Sol...ta ele! –chorava uma menininha, loira de maria-chiquinha e olhos azuis, enquanto alguns garotos mais velhos jogavam seu urso pra lá e pra cá ignorando o choro dela. –Sol..ta, Sol..ta ele, por favor! Meu urso... –a menina começou a soluçar alto chamando a atenção do jovem, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, que estava indo pra sala.

Devolve o urso pra ela! –disse bravo.

Se a gente não devolver o que ce' vai fazer? –indagaram.

Isso! –disse o jovem partindo pra cima deles.

Meninos parem de brigar! –pediu a professora tentando separá-los, mas não conseguiu.

O que significa isso? –indagou a diretora de forma autoritária fazendo com que eles se separassem. A menina aproveita e pega o urso que estava sem o gorro.

Os cinco pra diretoria! –disse para os meninos. –E você... –disse à menina. –...sabe que hoje não é o dia do brinquedo não é, por isso voe ter que confiscá-lo. –disse pegando o urso pela almofadinha que ele 'segurava' entre os braços.

Meu urso... –chorava a menina segurando-no bem forte o que resulta no fato dele perder também, a almofadinha. –Meu...Meu...MEU URSO... –pra que? Ela abriu um berreiro.

Calma Usa-chan! –disse o menino abraçando-na tentando assim acalmá-la.

Mamo-chan o meu urso... eles estragaram ele... –chorava ela.

Não eles só tiraram coisas que não fazem falta, ele ta até mais bonito! –afirmou o jovem.

Você acha? –indagou a menina.

Sim eu acho. –disse ele beijando a bochecha dela. Qualquer garoto da sua idade não seria capaz de fazer isso com uma menina mas ele não se importava, não se importava nem com os comentários dos amigos.

Fim do Flash Back--------------

Isso já faz tanto tempo... –sussurro pegando o urso, que estava da forma que ficara naquele dia, simples, sem enfeites. Seguro-no tentando olhá-lo bem eu já o tinha visto antes daquilo tudo, só queria saber quem teria posto um fecho nele? Bem nas costas, como se usasse bateria.

Flash Back----------

Olha Mamo-chan ele fala! Que vê? –indagou ela.

Mamo-chan! –disse ela na orelha direita do urso enquanto apertava a mão direita dele, depois soltou a mão e apertou de novo, ouvindo o que ela falara.

Que legal chibi-usa, quem te deu esse urso? –indagou a mãe dele.

Foi o Mamo-chan.. –disse ela sorrindo.

Fim do Flash Back-------------------

Agora eu lembro eu dei o urso a ela. Bem é melhor eu ir depois eu converso com ela. Mas será que ele ainda tem bateria? Espera um pouquinho ta cheio de papel, e esse bilhete é meu é a letra que eu tinha quando era pequeno.

_Ainda vou fazê-la esquecer do Seya,_

_Você verá, vou mostrar que sou melhor que ele,_

_E então, terei o seu amor,_

_Com amor, Chiba Mamoru, hoje e,_

_Para sempre seu eterno Mamo-chan._

Ainda lembro como tinha ciúmes do Seya e ainda tenho. Tem outro, é a letra da Usako.

_Você é o sol e eu,_

_Sou a lua._

_Por isso com convicção_

_Digo: Sou tua._

_Já és o dono do meu coração,_

_Que agora é só teu._

_Com amor, Tsukino Usagi, hoje e,_

_Para sempre sua eterna Usako, Usa._

Eu não acredito... Quantas vezes não a vi chorando abraçada a esse urso certamente depois de ter lido esses bilhetes. Será que ela ainda me ama? Se não, eu ainda posso recuperar o seu amor?... Com tais pensamentos sai correndo e fui trocar-me.

Será que agora eles vão finalmente ficar juntos? Espero que sim, estou ficando com idéias demais e todas acabam divergindo. Quero também pedir desculpas pela demora das atualizações, mas é que a coisa ta puxada no CM( colégio) e eu fiquei sem poder acessar a net por algumas semanas. Ah, o famoso urso da Usagi é baseado no urso que ganhei quando tinha cinco anos.


	10. Tentando de novo

**Desci as escadas correndo encontrei Shingo sentado no sofá assistindo teve, ou tentado já que com a minha animação ao descer as escadas ele não conseguiu prestar atenção.**

Pô cara que animação toda é essa? Eu nem pude ouvir o que o Humberto ia falar pra Matilde! Era algo sobre o Manuel. –**disse ele.**

Eu não entendo como você fica vidrado nessas novelas e ainda mais mexicanas! **–afirmo**.

O que tem de mais e eu gosto de ver as atrizes. A Adela Noriega é linda, e ela já fez varias novelas como Maria Isabel, O Privilégio de Amar, Manacial, e agora ta fazendo Amor Real e...

Ta, tudo bem, já entendi, eu vou ligar para aquela floricultura... –**digo pegando o telefone.**

Vai tentar conquistá-la então, não é? Bem que você podia ser mais delicado, veja quantas vezes o Manuel não deixou de ficar com a Matilde por que era um grosso? Você poderia aprender com os erros dele. E ...

**-**E por falar nisso, por que você não se declarou pra Rei ainda, vai lá ela ta te esperando. –**pronto, só assim ele me deixa quieto. Ele anda vendo muita novela mexicana ultimamente.**

Ta eu sei quando não me querem por perto. –**ufa! Mas acho que é melhor ir pessoalmente, pra ver se consigo desconto...**

Anda Usa-chan sai dessa, vamos no cinema, muda essa cara! –**pede-me Ka-chan, estávamos sentadas na praça de alimentação do shopping.**

E ver o que? A nova Cinderela? –**não estava ao todo chateada, eu não sei só queria ficar só.**

ai contigo não dá pra conversar né? –**indaga ela irritada.**

Ih, ka-chan nem tenta por que quando ela ta de TPM ninguém agüenta. –**essa voz...**

Mathew! –**viro-me para abraçá-lo.** –Que saudades.

Eu também senti saudades, bem quero apresentar uns amigos. **–disse ele levando-me até seus amigos.**

Meninas! Rapazes!- **digo correndo e literalmente me jogando em cima deles**. –Que saudades!

Usagi... –**eu senti muita falta dos meus amigos.**

Vocês já se conhecem? –**indagou Andrew.**

Sim. –**afirmamos.**

Está é minha prima Kakyuu! –**afirmo.**

Minha namorada! –**afirma Andrew.**

Estávamos pensando em ir ao parque, querem ir conosco, vamos encontrar seu irmão, Mamoru-chan e Rei lá. **–acho que não.**

Adoraríamos não é Usa-chan? –**ai Ka-chan...**

É... **–afirmo com um falso sorriso.**

Ótimo então vamos! **–diz Mina-chan sorrindo.**

Você pode nos contar as novidades de Kyoto... **–diz Seya.**

Claro. –**afirmo mais animada.**

Além dos rapazes conheceu muita gente por lá? **–indaga Mako-chan.**

Claro, tem o pessoal do teatro, os meus colegas de classe. Os amigos da Ka-chan, ih,... –**digo lembrando-me dos momentos que passara em Kyoto.** –Foi um ano bastante proveitoso. **–afirmo.**

Você mudou. **–afirma Mako-chan.**

Mudei? –**indago.**

Sim, há dois anos você era tri retraída, mas agora, nem parece você... –**afirma Mina-chan**.

Não que seja ruim, pelo contrário é bom. **–afirma Amy-chan.**

Amigas! –**abraço-nas feliz.**

É, mas tem uma coisa que eu não gostei. –**afirma Seya.**

E o que foi? –**indago, já imaginado do que se trata.**

O novo estilo de roupas, não acha que são muito curtas? –**bingo.**

Não adianta ela não vai mudar de idéia, sem contar que a prima dela esta a favor do novo estilo e ela praticamente manipula os pensamentos dela. –**afirma Mat-chan entrando na conversa.**

A culpa é sempre da minha namorada e a sua não é uma santa. **–afirma And-chan fingindo estar zangado.**

Ex... **–sussurra Mat-chan triste.**

Com certeza, não é por muito tempo. –**afirma And-chan.**

Bem, mudando de assunto, olha o ônibus. –**afirmo mudando de assunto.**

**Só assim mesmo para mudar de assunto e evitar um bela briga, por que eu vi a cara de eu vou matar esse cara do Seya. No ônibus sentei ao lado do Mathew que deu uma corrida e passou Seya, que sentou com a Mina.**

Sabe Usa eu não consegui parar de pensar em você eu sei que você gosta desse... –**não sei o que foi, se foi solidão, ou até mesmo desejo, só sei que não pude resistir e beijei-o.**

Eu...sinto muito, eu vou acabar te machucando. –**afirmo chorando**.

Eu quero correr os riscos novamente, e se você tomou a iniciativa é por que algo está mudando em relação a mim. **–diz ele.** –Vamos tentar de novo?

Eu não sei... –**afirmo**. –Por favor, não insista.

Você merece ser amada meu anjo, e eu estou aqui para isso, para te amar... –**eu o abraço, estou muito confusa, meus sentimentos se confundiram muito desde que cheguei a Tokyo.**

Está bem, eu aceito. –**digo ainda abraçando-o**.

Eu juro que você não vai se arrepender minha flor. –**diz ele afastando-se para me olhar.**

**Chegamos ao parque muito animados, bem, quase todos. Seya estava insuportável, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.**

Nossa quanta gente! –**exclama Mina-chan.**

Ora Mina-chan acha que só nós estamos de férias? E só no queremos vir ao parque? –**indaga Mako-chan.**

Você má... –**diz ela com cara de choro.**

Bem, vamos achar os outros e, furar a fila. –**sim, falta 1h pro parque abrir e a fila ta enorme.**

É, vamos. –**e assim fomos atrás dos rapazes e dela, eles estavam bem no começo da fila.**

E ae tudo beleza? –**indagou Mat-chan com um aperto de mãos estranho.**

**Nos saudamos e ficamos esperando o parque abrir, ignorando as reclamações do pessoal que estava na fila que não admitia o fato de nós termos furado-na. Entre nós também havia um certo silêncio.**

Pretende ficar em Tokyo? –**indaga-me Mat-chan.**

Não sei, talvez. –**afirmo.**

Como assim talvez? **–indaga Shin-chan.**

Calma Shin-chan, tenho um tempo para pensar. **–afirmo**.

Não se preocupe, nós a convencemos. –**afirma Mathew.**

**Eu não imaginava que a Usako conhecia o Mathew ou o Andrew, e eles parecem tão amigos, ainda mais ela e o Mathew...Não, eles não podem...**

Olha que lindo! –**afirma Usako sorrindo.**

O que? –**indaga Mathew**.

Aquele urso, parece com o que eu ganhei quando pequena. –**realmente, é muito parecido.**

Você o quer? –**indaga Mathew.**

Não, precisa eu quero uma coisa que me lembre você, e este urso vai me fazer lembrar outra pessoa. **–afirma ela**.

Bem então vamos no trem fantasma. –**diz ele assustando-na. **–Adoro ver a sua cara de assustada.

É tão estranho, Andrew e Kakyuu estão no seu próprio mundo assim como Amy e Taiki, Yaten e Makoto, e Usako e Mathew, eu a estou perdendo, e não há nada que eu possa fazer, ou há?

Mamoru parece tão zangado, queria saber o que tanto o incomoda.

Uma moeda por seus pensamentos... –Mathew sempre sabe quando estou preocupada.

Estava pensando que eu poderia estar representando em Kyoto, lembra? –digo olhando pro horizonte.

Claro, mas você pode representar aqui não pode? –indaga-me ele.

Claro, mas não estou muito animada, não conheço ninguém que faça teatro por aqui e eu vim para curtir as férias. –afirmo sorrindo.

_Quisera eu ser um anjo,_

_E poder guiar-te em teu caminho,_

_Quisera eu ser mago_

_Para lançar-te encantamentos de proteção,_

_Quisera eu ser um pássaro,_

_E embalar-te com minha melodia angelical,_

_Quisera eu ser tudo isso e mais,_

_Quisera eu ser um rei para fazer de ti minha rainha,_

_E quisera acima de tudo ser amado por ti._

_Se amar-te é um pecado quero perecer na Terra,_

_Amando-te em meu céu._

_Daquele que te ama,_

_Seu Admirador Secreto._

Entro no meu quarto, ascendo a luz e vejo este poema junto a um enorme buquê de rosas sobre a minha cama, na janela havia um vaso cheio de rosas, sinal de que ele viera aqui, mas quem seria ele? Não, novamente aquela sensação de que é o Mamo-chan, mas não posso mais me iludir, já não sou nenhuma garotinha de 14 anos (N.a.:grande diferença 14 pra 16), sei que não é ele e tenho que conviver com isso, tenho que esquecê-lo, por mim e por meu namorado.

Usagi...-Kakyuu que vinha entrando distraída calou-se ao ver as rosas. –Uau, de quem são? –indaga-me ela.

Não sei. –respondo serenamente.

Como não sabe? –indaga nervosa aproximando-se de mim.

Não sei, eu recebi várias flores e vários cartões, mas não sei quem os enviou. –afirmo sentando-me na cama e pegando o buquê.

E não tem nenhuma idéia de quem seja o seu admirador? –indaga-me ela sentando ao meu lado.

Não, mas bem vou por essas flores em um vaso. –digo saindo.

Usagi Tsukino, volta aqui, você sabe de algo e não quer me contar! –dizia ela seguindo-me.

Por que eu tenho que ter uma prima tão parecida comigo? Ela sabe o que eu penso antes mesmo de eu pensar. Desço as escadas correndo e acabo falseando o pé e caindo nos braços de Mamoru que dirigia-se ao quarto.

Você está bem? –indaga ele olhando-me com um olhar profundo e preocupado.

Sim, obrigada. –respondo afastando-me dele.

Devia tomar mais cuidado. –diz-me ele.

E quem você pensa que é para me dizer isso? –indago brava.

Alguém que se preocupa com você. –responde ele.

Obrigada pela sua preocupação, mas ela veio um pouco tarde! –afirmei saindo e deixando-o confuso. –Aliás veja que lindas flores eu ganhei. –eu não sei porque mas saiu sem querer e eu poderia jurar que o vi sorrir.

Ela gostou das flores, pelo menos isso. Ela esta tão diferente, tão agressiva, tão longe, ela revida tudo o que eu falo e parece ler os meus pensamentos, por um momento cheguei a imaginar que ela tinha descoberto que eu sou seu admirador secreto, que eu lhe envio as flores e os poemas pelos quais ela se derrete, mas não senão ela teria agradecido.

Apesar de tudo continua muito bela, e orgulhosa. –logo papai Kenji e mamãe Ikuko assim como meus pais chegam de viagem, certamente ficarão tão surpresos quando eu.

E pensar que...ah esquece eu vou dormir, só assim eu paro de pensar nela, pelo menos eu acho.

Você é muito grossa, é assim que pretende conquistá-lo, namorando outro, sendo fria? –questionava-me Ka-chan.

Nossa olha a hora já está tarde eu vou dormir, boa noite, se não estiver com sono, pode ir pra sala ver tv. –digo deitando e virando-me para a parede.

Santa educação! –afirma ela saindo do quarto.

Não gosto de fazer isso com ela, mas não estou com animo para responder es perguntas dela não descobrindo o que eu descobri.

O que será que ela descobriu? Alguma idéia? Estou pensando seriamente em deixar o Mamoru chupando manga e a Usagi com o Mathew. Ah, e para quem gosta do Shim, desculpa por tê-lo posto tão idiota tadinho, mas saiu.


	11. Um passo para o fim?

-BOM DIA! –**diz Usagi espreguiçando-se.**

-Bom dia! Caiu da cama? –**indaga Shin-chan.**

-Não é, mas você parece que sim. **–afirma ela sentando-se**. –Ah, o almoço hoje é por conta minha e da Ka-chan.

-Ih, acho bom vocês comprarem um bom sal de frutas. –**afirma a prima dela entrando na cozinha.**

-Por que? Vocês cozinham tão mau assim? **–indaga Shin-chan**.

-Não sei. Vocês só vão saber quando comerem**. –afirma Usako.** –Vocês já tomaram café? –indaga ela.

-Sim, por que? **–indago**.

-Por que vocês vão ao mercado pra nós. Ó aqui ta a lista. Vão**! –disse ela empurrando-me para fora enquanto sua prima empurrava o Shin-chan.**

-Hei! Droga! –**Shin-chan estava irritado com a atitude das meninas.**

**

* * *

Logo que eles saíram subi para trocar de roupa e preparar a roupa para a festa de noite, afinal, hoje é a véspera da véspera do natal e vai ter uma festa no clube cujo nome não lemb4**

**ro. Mas enfim tenho que preparar a minha roupa.**

_Você prometeu não me fazer chorar_

_Prometeu me amar_

_Me adorar_

_Prometeu_

_Que o céu seria meu_

_Se meu amor fosse seu_

_E o seu fosse meu_

_Houve um tempo em que acreditei_

_Houve um tempo em que esperei_

_Esperei, esperei..._

_Houve um tempo em que chorei._

**Acho que deu, vou descer para preparar o almoço.**

-Ka-chan os rapazes já vieram? **–indago descendo.**

-Não, acho que eles se perderam. –**disse ela enquanto assistia televisão.**

-Chegamos! –**disse Shin-chan abrindo a porta e pegando os pacotes que estavam no chão.**

-Já não era sem tempo, eu já ia ligar para a policia! –**afirmo indo pra sala.**

-Obrigado pela preocupação. –**disse ele.** –Uma ajudinha cairia bem sabia? **–indaga-me ele segurando muitos pacotes.**

-Desculpe, mas o trabalho pesado não é para mim. –**eu já vou ter que cozinhar.**

**Passado algum tempo, o tempo de leva as compras para a cozinha e por no armário o que não ia ser utilizado. Pude começar a cozinhar. Que? Você ainda acha que eu USAGI TSUKINO, filha de Ikuko e Kenji Tsukino, irmã de Shingo Tsukino, prima de Kakyuu Tsukino, sobrinha de... Bem voltando, você acha que eu ainda não sei cozinhar? É ruim, hein. Eu poderia trabalhar na... Alemanha, não... Inglaterra, não... como é o nome mesmo? Naquele lugar de onde vêem os grandes chefes da culinária.**

-Usa-chan? –**chamou-me Ka-chan**.

-Ahn? O que? **–indago saindo do transe.**

-Estou te chamando há séculos. **–diz ela.**

-Desculpa, estava distraída, mas vamos ao trabalho. –**digo **

**

* * *

As meninas estam demorando com a comida, mas o cheiro está muito bom, e se o almoço estiver tão bom quanto o cheiro vai valer a pena esperar.**

-Bem rapazes, o almoço esta na mesa, por favor, me acompanhem. –**chamou-nos Usako.**

**Sentamo-nos na mesa e ela demorou tanto pra fazer macarrão?**

-Não tem veneno, não é? **–indago**.

-Você só vai saber se provar! **–afirma Usako sentando-se e se servindo**. –Vocês vão à festa hoje? –**indaga ela.**

-Vamos é no clube Silver Moon, não é? –**indaga Shin-chan.**

-É esse mesmo. Vamos juntos? –**indaga ela.**

-Claro, que horas vocês querem sair? –**indaga Shin-chan.**

-Acho que ás 22h o que você acha Ka-chan? –**indaga Usako, como ela estava linda.**

-Por mim tanto faz. –**afirma a prima dela.**

-E você? –**indaga-me ela**. – Alôôô!

-Ahn? –**nossa minha mente tem vagueado muito ultimamente.**

-Está bom o horário? **–indaga-me ela**.

-Pode ser. **–respondo.**

**

* * *

Depois do almoço concordamos que deveríamos tirar no palitinho para ver quem lavaria e quem secaria a louça. Só que eu acho que os rapazes deveriam lavar e secar a louça afinal, nós fizemos o almoço, mas não adivinha. Eu vou ter que secar a louça. E o Mamo-chan secar. A Ka e o Shin? Bem eles resolveram sair e nos deixar sozinhos.**

-Ah Mamo-chan troca de lugar comigo. –**peço quase chorando**.

-Ahn...não? –**droga.**

-Voxe é mau! –**digo pondo a língua.**

-Quem mostra língua quer beijo. –**diz-me ele.**

-Err... me alcança a esponja. –**digo desconcertada**.

-Como é que se pede? –**indaga-me ele.**

-Mamoru para de brincadeiras e me dá logo essa esponja! –**peço brava.**

-Não! Como é que se pede? –**indaga ele**.

-Por favor, Mamo-chan querido poderia me dar a esponja por que eu preciso lavar a louça, já que você não quer lavar pra mim. –**peço**.

-Toma. –**diz ele dando-me a esponja.**

-Obrigada! –**arranco a esponja da sua mão**.

-Acho que você não aprendeu nada. –**afirma ele.**

-Você acha? –**indago sarcástica.**

-Você mudou tanto... –**sussurra ele**.

-Uma hora eu teria que mudar não acha? –**indago.**

-Não tanto. **–responde-me ele.Viro-me e fico olhando-o.** –Por que você mudou tanto? –**indaga-me ele**. –Foi por um garoto não foi?

-Se você sabe a resposta por que pergunta? –**indago.Chorando, eu estou chorando.**

-Usa-chan eu não queria te magoar é só que acho que se você teve que mudar por um garoto ele não vale a pena. Usa-chan ele tem que gostar de você do jeito que você é. Por que se ele não percebeu o quanto você é especial ele é um idiota que não te merece. –**Mamo-chan sempre me diz coisas bonitas.**

-Talvez, mas eu me sinto bem assim, quero dizer eu não mudei tanto eu me soltei mais, só isso. –**afirmo enxaguando o último prato.**

* * *

-O que é isso Usa-chan? –**indaga-me Ka-chan.**

-Não é nada! –**digo guardando o papel que estava m minhas mãos**.

-Ah, deixe-me ver. –**pede ela arrancando-o das minhas mãos.**

_Bons tempos eram aqueles_

_Tempos que talvez não voltarão_

_Mas ficarão conosco_

_Por toda a eternidade_

_Como marcas de nossos erros_

_Agora queria poder..._

_Poder voltar no tempo_

_E apagar meus erros_

_E mudar o passado_

_Para que talvez agora_

_Estivéssemos juntos_

_Mas, como não posso mudar o passado,_

_Fico apenas relembrando_

_Os bons momentos!_

-Usa-chan esse poema é lindo foi o seu admirador secreto que te mandou? Por que se foi ele está desistindo. –**diz-me ela.**

-Não, fui eu quem escreveu! –**afirmo pegando-o dela.**

-Estamos apaixonadas! –**brinca ela.**

-Quanto a você eu não sei, mas eu estou e você sabe por quem! –**digo levantando-me**. –Bem, vamos! Os rapazes devem estar nos esperando! –**dizendo isso saio do quarto.**

**

* * *

Estava sentado no sofá assistindo televisão enquanto ninguém descia. Quando a vejo descendo as escadas, tão linda... um vestido vermelho, muito curto na minha opinião, uma sandália preta cujas tiras se enroscavam na perna, os cabelos presos em forma de coque e umas mechas soltas, uma maquiagem leve, o que dava um contraste ao resto.**

-Mamo-chan... –**chamou-me ela**.

-Sim? –**indago hipnotizado**.

-Limpa a baba!

**

* * *

Ó céus como ele está lindo com essa calça preta e a camiseta vermelha, bem tenho que admitir que qualquer coisa fica bem nele.**

-Usako... **–eu estou ouvindo demais.**

-Do que você me chamou? –**indago.**

-De Usagi, não é esse seu nome? –**é acho que estou ouvindo demais. Imagina o Mamo-chan me chamando de Usako nem em sonho ele me chama assim.**

-É sim eu estava um pouco distraída! –**quem não ficaria com você por perto.** –E o Shin?

-Pra variar não desceu ainda. –**nossa como ele demora para se arrumar, fico com pena da noiva dele, coitada afinal ela vai quarar no altar até ele chegar.**

-Vocês duas combinaram de ir com vestidos iguais? –**indaga Mamo-chan**.

-Nós não temos culpa de termos gostos parecidos, além do mais, as cores são diferentes. –**responde Ka-chan.**

-Vamos indo? **–já não era sem tempo.**

-Demorou!

**Pegamos um táxi e fomos para o clube, ao que parece a festa já tinha começado há tempo. Andrew e Mathew já estavam lá e pelo visto o Andrew estava muito bem acompanhado.**

-Andrew... –**Ka-chan começou a chorar. Ai eu juro que eu mato essa...**

-Ka-chan, não é o que você está pensando...

* * *

E agora, quem será a garota que esta com o Andrew? Eu já tenho alguém em mente, mas seria MUITO bom receber um palpite de vocês, afinal este fic é para vocês. Embora eu não responda aos comentarios, não quer dizer que eu não me importe, pelo contrario adoro lê-los, e quero agradecer pelo apoio que estão me dando. E dizer que a oopinião de vocês é muito importante, mesmo que não esteja gostando. 


	12. Uma nova amizade

A pedido de Zama Messala aqui está mais uma capitulo de o melhor amigo do mau irmão.

---------

-Andrew... –sussurrou ela mal contendo as lagrimas.

- Ka-chan, não é o que você está pensando... –disse ele largando a outra e aproximando-se da Ka-chan.

-Afaste-se de mim! –gritou ela afastando-se mais dele e começou a correr.

-Ka-chan espera! –pediu ele em vão.

-Deixe-a ir Andy-kun... você não precisa dela! –eu juro que eu mato essa vaca!

-Andrew se você se importa com ela, vai atrás dela. –aconselho-o Mathew.

-Até você Mat-kun? –indagou ela aproximando-se dele.

-Dê mais um passo e você morre garota! –quem essa garota pensa que é? Primeiro o Andrew e agora o Mathew. É o cumulo.

-E você garota quem é? –indaga-me ela.

-Eu sou a NAMORADA do Mathew! –respondo com cara de poucos amigos.

-Sabe Mat-kun, pensei que tivesse bom gosto. –afirma ela. Mathew e Andrew não faziam nada. O Andrew até era aceitável, mas o Mat-chan.

-E ele tem por isso não está com você! –afirmo.

-Tem certeza? –indaga-me ela. Olho para ela e depois para o Mathew.

-Vejo que você virou uma verdadeira PUTA não é REI HINO? Pegando o Andrew, o Mathew e fora uma cambada que ninguém conhece não é? –digo irritada. Eu sei que to descendo ao nível dela, mas ela magoou a minha prima, minha melhor amiga, e eu não posso deixá-la impune, não mesmo.

-Isso é tudo ou ainda tem mais? –indaga-me sarcástica.

-Eu tenho pena de você garota! Você só pensa em si mesma, não pensa nos outros e por isso TODOS se afastam de você! Você é suja, não tem coração! E por isso ninguém te quer por perto, porque você é como um repelente para insetos. Você é como uma cobra, sempre pronta pra dar o bote não importa quem seja, você não sabe diferenciar amigos de inimigos, ou melhor, para você todos são inimigos, por isso que você está sempre só. Por que você NÃO TEM AMIGOS, você não tem ninguém que lute por você. E você ainda se acha a maioral! Acorda pra vida garota! Você está cada vez mais se afundando na sua própria solidão. –é a primeira vez que eu falo assim com alguém Mamo-chan, Shin-chan, Mathew e Andrew, todos estavam assustados, e ela? Ela estava pasma.

-Vo-você não tem o direito de falar isso! Você não me conhece! não sabe nada sobre mim! –afirma ela.

-Ah, eu conheço, e conheço muito bem! Eu depositei em você toda a minha confiança, a minha amizade, mas você me deu o bote, não foi? Você me apunhalou pelas costas, no lugar que mais dói! –levo a mão no coração lembrando-me de quando os vi no sofá da sala quase... –Você é uma cobra! E de você eu quero distancia! –afirmo.

-Você se acha tão decente não é Usagi? Mas será que você é assim realmente perfeita? –indaga-me ela.

-Eu... –eu não sei talvez eu tenha errado, mas sempre fui sincera comigo e com ela, com todos os meus amigos.

-Diferente de você Rei ela nunca lançou palavras frias, que machucassem alguém, ela sempre foi sincera com todos! Nunca feriu ninguém da maneira que você fazia, ela sempre se preocupou com todos antes dela mesma! –Mamo-chan... ele está me defendendo. Nem o meu namorado, nem o meu irmão se manifestaram! Por que ele fez isso?

-Mamo-chan... –sussurro.

-Acho que a Ka-chan precisa de nós. –afirma ele.

Saímos do clube seguidos por Shin enquanto os outros ficaram a ver navios. Eu não acredito que o meu próprio namorado me abandonou eu pensei que ele sentia algo por mim, mas estou enganada. Ka-chan estava sentada em um banco na praça em frente ao clube, seus olhos e seu rosto estavam inchados de tanto que chorara. Mas ela não estava sozinha, Seya estava com ela. Eles estavam conversando, ele a estava alegrando.

-Acho que é melhor deixá-los a sós. –afirmo.

-É. – os rapazes concordaram comigo, então resolvemos nos sentar na calçada.

--------------------

-Você está assim por causa daquela P e daquele galinha?Não fique assim, não vale a pena, eu a conheço já faz algum tempo e logo vi que ela não era flor que se cheire. Ela dá em cima de todos os rapazes e o Mathew e o Andrew não ficam atrás, são dois galinhas um pior do que o outro. –dizia um rapaz, de longos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, a uma jovem de cabelos e olhos vermelhos.

_Você se preocupou comigo_

_Você estava lá, estava lá para mim_

_Você me trouxe uma paz_

_Seu olhar era tão terno_

_Que afastou a dor, a tristeza se foi_

_Seus olhos foram como_

_O sol após a chuva_

_Você se preocupou comigo, me ajudou,_

_Mesmo não sabendo que eu era_

_Eu era uma desconhecida_

_Mas mesmo assim você sorriu pra mim_

_Você perguntou se eu estava bem_

_E mesmo depois de eu ter gritado_

_Ter dito que não era da sua conta_

_Ter mandado você embora,_

_Você ficou, ficou lá,_

_Disse que não ia incomodar_

_Mas se eu quisesse desabafar, era só chamar,_

_Você não se importou em me ouvir, em me consolar,_

_Eu que antes estava tão perdida, desnorteada._

_Agora estava segura, estava amparada._

_Enfim, fora encontrada._

A jovem apenas observava o rapaz que falava, animadamente, sobre si, sobre sua família, seus amigos. A jovem sentia-se tão bem na presença do jovem, tão calma, que esquecera a tristeza. Estava a vontade e assim como o jovem falava animadamente sobre si mesma, sobre sua família, seus amigos, ambos pareciam velhos amigos que não se viam a algum tempo mas mesmo assim não deixaram de ser amigos.

_Eu te vi chorar _

_Em um canto escondida_

_Disfarçando uma lagrima_

_Querendo escapar_

O jovem não sabia o por que, mas ao ver aquela jovem chorando sentira um aperto no peito, uma vontade ir até ela e abraçá-la, como fazia com sua amiga Usagi.

_Eu te vi tão triste,_

_Tão sozinho_

_Mas quero mostrar meu amor_

_E assim curar a tua dor_

Ficara tão surpreendido com tal desejo que não percebeu que suas pernas o levaram até ela. Mas quando chegou teve iniciativa.

"_Você está bem?" –perguntou gentilmente._

"_Sim" –respondeu a jovem de cabeça baixa._

"_Não é o que parece! Posso ajudá-la?" –indagou._

"_Se você me deixar em paz ajudaria muito!" –disse ela chorando._

_Vem pra mim, te cuidarei_

_Quero beijar os teus lábios tão doces_

_E acalmar todo teu sofrimento_

_Amor, vem pra mim_

_Te buscarei e te amarei_

_Como nada no mundo te amou_

_Vem pra mim_

Mas ele era persistente ele queria ajudar essa garota e não ia desistir, pois queria, agora mais que tudo sua amizade.

"_Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou me sentar aqui, e vou ficar BEM quietinho, se você quiser falar comigo eu vou ser todo ouvidos está bem?" –indagou não obtendo resposta. "Quem cala consente!" –dizendo isso se sentou ao lado da jovem._

_Eu sei que a solidão levou embora um amor_

_Mas somente uma palavra vai curar tua dor_

_Tem que me provar que é verdade_

_Porque escrevi tantos versos_

_Em busca da felicidade._

"_Eu peguei o meu namorado beijando uma garota!" –sussurra a jovem._

"_Que idiota! Mas quem era ele? Talvez eu conheça!" –afirma o jovem._

"_Andrew Sadame..." –sussurra a jovem._

Ele finalmente havia ganhado a confiança da jovem e via nela uma grande amiga, uma amiga que no momento precisava de sua ajuda, de seu apoio. Aos poucos ele foi ganhando a confiança dela e percebera uma semelhança entre ela e a garota que ele dizia amar.

-Espera, eu conheço você... Você é a prima da Usa-chan. –afirmou.

-Sim, me desculpe, mas eu não lembro de você. –disse a jovem um pouco envergonhada.

_Vem pra mim te cuidarei_

_Quero beijar os teus lábios tão doces_

_E acalmar todo teu sofrimento_

_Amor, vem pra mim!_

_Te buscarei e te amarei_

_Como nada no mundo te amou_

_Vem pra mim_

-Eu sou Seya Kou. –diz ele.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, sou Kakyuu Tsukino, mas pode me chamar de Ka-chan, todos me chamam assim. –disse a jovem sorrindo.

-Você pode me chamar de Seya. (já que a autora não me achou um apelido como os outros!) –disse o rapaz sorrindo.

-Você fez um escândalo lá dentro porque eu tava com uma garota e agora está aqui fora com esse cara! –disse um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis aproximando-se dos jovens, com cara de poucos amigos.

-O que você quer? Me deixe em paz! –disse a jovem.

-Não nós temos que conversar, você é minha namorada e eu exijo respeito! –disse o rapaz segurando-a pelo braço.

-Eu não sou mais a sua namorada e você está me machucando! –afirmou a jovem.

-Solta ela! –disse o rapaz de cabelos pretos.

-Cala a boca e não se mete! –grunhiu o de cabelos castanhos.

-E me meto sim Ka-chan é minha amiga, agora solta ela seu troglodita! –disse o outro dando um empurrão no rapaz fazendo com que ele soltasse a jovem.

-Você vai se arrepender! –afirmou o rapaz partindo para cima do outro.

-Chega Andrew sai daqui! Vai embora, nos deixe em paz! –pediu a garota pondo-se entre os dois.

-Não se mete! –disse o jovem empurrando-na.

-Ora seu desgraçado. – o rapaz de cabelos pretos partiu para cima do outro.

-------------------

-Mamo-chan você tem que fazer alguma coisa... –peço-lhe, afinal aquele desgraçado do Andrew machucou a Ka-chan.

-Não se atreva. A luta é dos dois! –como ele pode ser tão frio? Não sei como cheguei a namorar essa pedra.

-Como você pode ser tão frio? Seu irmão magoou a minha prima e você não quer que façamos nada a respeito? –calma Usagi... Não brigue com ele agora a Ka-chan é mais importante no momento.

-Eu faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar dele! –percebe-se.

-Como eu me enganei com você! –afirmo. –Mamo...

-Vamos embora! –ele acha que eu vou com ele depois de tudo o que ele disse?

-Me solta! Eu não vou com você! –afirmo.

-Ah, vai sim! –afirma ele.

-Não, ela não vai! –afirma Mamo-chan puxando o meu braço. –Ela não quer ir e você não pode obrigá-la.

-Eu sou o namorado dela! –afirma ele.

-Não Mathew não é mais! Por que eu finalmente descobri quem você é de verdade! –afirmo.

-Você só me usou não é sua vagabunda? –indaga ele apertando o meu braço.

-Me solta, você ta me machucando! –peço.

-Solta ela! –Mamo-chan começou a socá-lo.

------------------------------------------------

Alguém vai ter problemas! . Ai gente sei que esse episódio não ficou grandes coisas mas, ta ai ficou meio pesado o palavreado, mas eu me pus no lugar deles e ai eu me emocionei, foi mal.


	13. Amor correspondido?

Dama 9, mery Li, Zama Messala fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic.

-------------

Mathew estava brigando com Mamo-chan e Andrew com Seya, eu estava tão desnorteada que não sabia o que fazer, Ka-chan estava do outro lado da rua desmaiada, corri até ela.

-Ka-chan... –chamei-a. –Ka-chan acorda. –droga, haviam chamado a policia, mas os rapazes continuavam a brigar. –Shin-chan, chame Taiki e Yaten para ajudar a separá-los.

-Ta! –a Ka-chan ta acordando.

-Seya... –sussurra ela vendo-o brigar com Andrew.

-Calma Shin-chan foi buscar ajuda. –afirmo ajudando-na a se levantar.

Shingo chegou com Taiki e Yaten que foram separar Seya e Andrew enquanto eu e ele fomos separar Mathew do Mamo-chan.

-Mamo-chan, por favor, pare, vamos embora. –peço pondo-me a sua frente.

-Eu não vou deixar esse cara pensar que pode fazer o que quiser, te machucar e ficar impune! –ele estava preocupado comigo, mesmo.

-Mamo-chan, por favor, vamos embora... –peço chorando.

-Usa... Está bem, vamos. –dizendo isso atravessamos a rua.

-SEU COVARDE, TÁ COM MEDO FRANGUINHO! –gritou Mathew do outro lado da rua.

-NÃO, EU NÃO ESTOU COM MEDO É QUE NÃO VALE A PENA LUTAR COM VOCÊ! –gritou Mamo-chan de volta.

A policia chegou e espantou Mathew e Andrew, Seya, Mamou, Yaten, Taiki, Shingo, Ka-chan e eu fomos para minha casa afinal(quanta gente, o carro parecia carro de palhaço, não parava de sair gente.), Mamo-chan e Seya estavam machucados, não tanto quanto Andrew e Mathew, mas estavam.(ui, os fortões)

-----------

Chegamos na casa dos Tsukino, Usako e eu subimos para o seu quarto, não me pergunte por que, já que nem eu sei. Kakyuu e Seya ficaram lá embaixo com os demais.A Usako começou a limpar os meus machucados.

-Ai! –exclamo enquanto ela limpava meu machucado.

-Você não devia ter feito isso... –dizia ela continuando a limpar o machucado.

-Eu tinha sim, não podia deixar aquele idiota pensar que podia fazer tudo. –ela me encara, assustada.

-Obrigada, por me defender. –ela abaixa a cabeça novamente, e continua a limpar meu machucado.

-Eu não entendo... O que você viu nele? –indago.

-Ele era diferente, ele sempre foi muito gentil comigo, nunca levantou a voz para mim. –afirma ela.

-Então ele deve ter mudado muito. –afirmo.

-É, todos mudam. –afirma ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Usa-chan... –sussurro.

-Bem, já terminei aqui, você ta com fome? –indaga-me ela.

-Por que? –ela sempre foge.

-Ahn? – indaga-me ela.

-Por que você sempre foge? Sempre que eu pergunto ou vou perguntar o porquê de você ter mudado, você foge, por quê? –ela, que havia levantado, sentou-se na cama.

-Você quer mesmo saber a resposta não quer? –indaga-me séria.

-Sim eu quero saber. –afirmo.

-Eu mudei por causa de um garoto como você já sabe... –consenti. -... eu sempre gostei dele, mas nunca tive coragem de investir nele, afinal ele era um grande amigo e temia que meu sentimento por ele não fosse mutuo e que nossa amizade se perdesse. Então eu passei a sofrer calada, cada vez que o via com outra, cada vez que ele segurava a mão de outra, sussurrava ao ouvido de outra, cada vez que ele beijava outra eu sentia o meu coração doer...-ela levou a mão ao peito como se apertasse o coração.-... sentia uma dor tão grande uma tristeza enorme, por mais que parecesse feliz eu estava sofrendo, e muito. Mesmo assim sofrendo, não perdia as esperanças, talvez um dia ele fosse olhar para mim de outra forma, até que o vi com uma amiga. Então, finalmente percebi que talvez eu o tivesse perdido, mas como poderia perder algo que nunca tive? –ouvia atentamente a tudo o que ela falava, ela estava chorando e aquilo me partia o coração. –A dor foi tão grande que eu queria me atirar na frente do primeiro carro que aparecesse, porque talvez a morte cessasse essa dor, mas não tive coragem, então resolvi ir para Kyoto, e lá com a cabeça mais fria percebi que eu estava errada, que eu deveria ter investido sim, e que a minha amiga, não era minha amiga, porque ela sabia que eu gostava dele, sempre soube, se ela fosse minha amiga deveria ter me dito que também gostava dele, ela jogou sujo comigo. –por que eu me lembrei da Rei? Quero dizer a Rei não era a única amiga da Usako naquela época era? Por que se for. –Ka-chan e eu tornamo-nos muito amigas, e ela me aconselhou a mudar, na verdade ela me obrigou. –ela levantou-se e foi até a cômoda onde estavam as flores que eu havia lhe dado. Ela pegou uma rosa vermelha. –Então eu mudei, porque achei que assim fosse conquistá-lo. –ela estava de costas para mim, levantei-me e fui até ela, e a abracei por trás. –Mas alguns dias, descobri que não posso conquistá-lo... –sussurrou ela chorando, a virei para poder observá-la. Ela estava chorando de alegria, e não mais de tristeza ela estava com um sorriso no rosto.

--------------

Esse garoto, nós nunca nos falamos antes, eu só o vi uma vez, e ele nem me notou ele tava babando pela minha prima, brigando com o Mathew por ela. E agora ele me consola, e depois se mete em uma briga por minha causa.

-Por que...-sussurro sem perceber.

-Por que achei que fosse necessário, não sei explicar, mas quando te vi chorando senti uma dor no peito e fui até você, nem sei por que, e quando lutei com Andrew foi por que ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso com você. –como ele sabia o que eu estava pensando, talvez estejamos pensando na mesma coisa.

-É mas foi perigoso. –afirma um de seus irmãos.

-Taiki tem razão, Andrew é rancoroso, e vingativo, ele e o irmão dele vocês vão ter que tomar cuidado. –afirma o outro.

-E isso tudo é minha culpa... –Andrew mudou muito, eu não o reconheço, ele se tornou hostil, violento, eu tenho medo, medo de ver meus amigos machucados por causa dele.

-------------FLASH BACK-------------

Dois casais caminhavam animados pelo parque, na frente estava uma jovem de cabelos e olhos vermelhos caminhando ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, atrás, tinha uma jovem de cabelos pretos, e olhos azuis ao lado de um jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

-Por que não vamos ao lago dos pedalinhos? –indaga a morena.

-A Usa-chan tem razão, vamos? –indaga a ruiva.

-Não posso dizer não quando me pedes assim. –afirmou o jovem de olhos azuis.

E assim ambos casais foram para o lago, e cada um entrou em um pedalinho. Aquela tarde ficara gravada na memória de todos, foi uma tarde muito agradável e romântica, viveram momentos lindos, momentos alegres, momentos inesquecíveis.

-----------FIM DO FLASH BACK----------

TRIM! TRIM (N.a: Não inventaram onomatopéia melhor pro telefone?).

-Alô! Não, vocês não me acordaram...já?...Não...tudo bem...até logo então... –o jovem de cabelos loiros desliga o telefone.

-Quem era? –indaga a ruiva.

-Meus pais. Eles estão chegando. A principio daqui à uma hora. Vou avisar a minha irmã. –disse o jovem subindo as escadas.

Toc!Toc!

-Com licença. –pede o jovem entrando no quarto. –Er, bem desculpa, se atrapalhei alguma coisa. –pede ao ver seu melhor amigo abraçado a sua irmã. –Mamãe e papai estão chegando de viajem, chegam daqui à uma hora. –disse ele saindo do quarto e deixando os outros dois conversando.

-Acho melhor descer. –afirma a jovem.

-Não terminamos de conversar ainda -afirma o jovem segurando-na.

-Eu sei, mas meus pais vão chegar daqui a pouco e eu vou descer. –afirma ela desvencilhando-se dele.

---------------------------

_Hoje, eu acordei e pensei:_

_Hoje vai ser diferente,_

_Dessa vez não vai haver erros_

_Dessa vez ela vai me notar._

_Dessa vez foi diferente,_

_Pude sentir,_

_Você me viu,_

_Percebeu que eu sempre estive aqui,_

_Para você._

_Mas apesar disso você tremeu,_

_Você percebeu que eu sempre estive aqui,_

_Para você_

_E isso te assustou_

_E você fugiu._

_Fugiu por medo, medo de me amar,_

_Medo de me magoar_

_Agora sei que você e eu,_

_Nunca poderemos ser nós_

_E sei que se cometi um erro,_

_Foi te amar._

_Mas, erraria quantas vezes mais fosse necessário._

_Quero que saiba aconteça o que acontecer,_

_Haja o que houver sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar._

_Desde o dia em que te vi toda suja de terra,_

_Brincando no parque nº 10._

_Como sei que meu sentimento não é mutuo,_

_Não te incomodarei mais._

_Daquele que te ama com todas as forças da sua alma,_

_Mamoru Chiba, seu eterno Admirador._

_Usako eu quero que saiba._

O jovem pôs o bilhete em um envelope e o colocou sobre a escrivaninha da jovem. Olhou mais uma vez para aquele quarto, decorado fielmente aos gostos da jovem. "É a cara dela" –pensou ele.

----------

Desci as escadas um pouco nervosa devido o fato de quase ter revelado a Mamo-chan os meus sentimentos. Você é mesmo uma idiota, ta na cara que ele te ama vai lá e agarra ele! Não posso. E por que não? Ele te ama. Será? Ora, ta na cara. Só você que não viu. É a primeira vez que me vejo lutando comigo mesma, ele mexe tanto comigo.

Não há ninguém na sala, pelo barulho, todos estão na cozinha comendo algo. Mamo-chan desceu cabisbaixo, me doeu o peito. Ele passou reto por mim e foi para a cozinha.

_Meu coração, sem direção,_

_Viando só por voar_

_Sem saber onde chegar_

_Sonhando em te encontrar_

_E as estrelas_

_Que hoje eu descobri no seu olhar_

_As estrelas, vão me guiar..._

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

_Talvez perdesse os sonhos_

_Dentro de mim_

_E vivesse na escuridão_

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

_Talvez não visse flores_

_Por onde eu vim_

_Dentro do meu coração_

_Hoje eu sei, eu te amei_

_No vento do temporal_

_Mas fui mais, muito além_

_Do tempo do vendaval_

_Nos desejos, num beijo_

_Que eu jamais provei igual_

_E as estrelas, dão um sinal_

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

_Talvez perdesse os sonhos_

_Dentro de mim_

_E vivesse na escuridão_

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

_Talvez não visse flores_

_Por onde eu vim_

_Dentro do meu coração_

Eu acho que te magoei meu amor, mas não foi de propósito, eu ainda tenho medo, medo de mim mesma, medo dos meu sentimento, medo que você me ame.

--------

Ela não me ama, está tão óbvio, sempre esteve, mas eu nunca vi, sempre com falsas esperanças, acho que nada mais me segura em Tokyo.

-----------Flash Back---------

Durante o jantar a conversa da família voltou-se para a viajem do casal que se aproximava.

-Filho, nós vamos para Viena e voltaremos daqui a um mês para o natal, no ano novo, vamos nos mudar para São Petersburgo na Rússia, ficaremos lá por quatro anos... –disse a senhora sentada à frente do jovem.

-Quatro anos, é muito tempo, eu tenho uma vida aqui... –sussurra o jovem.

-Nós sabemos, e por isso te damos a oportunidade de escolher, vai conosco ou fica aqui, sob o cuidado dos Tsukino. –pronuncia-se o pai dele. –Quando voltarmos, queremos uma resposta.

-----------Fim do Flash Back-----

-Mamoru, cara, que cara é essa? –indaga-me Shingo.

-Nada não, estava pensando na má sorte, que eu tenho. –afirmo sentando-me junto a eles.

-Quer conversar a respeito? –indaga-me Kakyuu.

-Você não entenderia. –afirmo.

-Talvez se você me contar eu entenda e possa te ajudar. –afirma ela.

-Eu... –começo a falar.

-Simples, o Romeu aqui ta apaixonado. –diz Shingo batendo em minhas costas. Senti-me um pouco constrangido.

-É e por quem? –pergunta ela um pouco mais desanimada.

-pela Usako... –sussurro.

-A USAGI? –grita ela.

-SHIIIII... –peço.

-Perdão mas é que a Usagi... –ela parou um pouco como se refletisse se devia ou não contar.

----------

E agora? Será que a Ka-chan vai contar o grande segredo da Usagi?


	14. Não podes me deixar

Ai gente desculpa pela demora, é que a falta de criatividade bateu e ai, bem... eu não podia por qualquer coisa para vocês não é? desculpa. e eu quero agradecer aos reviws.

------------------------

-O que tem eu? –indaga Usako entrando na cozinha e sentando ao lado da Ka-chan.

-Nada. Só que eu descobri que... –Ka-chan ia contar a ela.

-Que eu vou embora no fim do ano. E eu não queria que você soubesse, mas agora já foi. –vi sua feição mudar completamente, ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Não... –ela virou de costas e saiu correndo.

--------

Não, não faz isso comigo, não me deixa, por favor, eu preciso de você... eu preciso de você comigo, por que eu te amo.

_A minha vida eu preciso mudar todo dia_

_Pra escapar,_

_Da rotina dos meus desejos por seus beijos_

_Dos meus sonhos,_

_Eu procuro acordar e perseguir meus sonhos_

_Mas a realidade que vem depois_

_Não é bem aquela que planejei_

_Eu quero sempre mais_

_Eu quero sempre mais_

_Eu espero sempre mais, de ti._

_Por isso hoje, estou tão triste_

_Porque querer está tão longe de poder_

_E quem eu quero esta tão longe, longe de mim._

Você ta cada vez mais longe de mim e a culpa é minha, ah, por que não posso voltar e refazer os meus erros, para dessa vez acertar.

---------FLASH BACK-------------

Uma menininha de três anos de idade, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que vestia um lindo vestidinho branco, que já não era mais branco, brincava em um parque, mais especificamente na caixa de areia.

-Oi, tudo bem? –indagou-lhe um menino um pouco mais velho que ela.

-Tudo. –respondeu ela.

-Eu sou Chiba Mamoru, prazer. –afirma ele.

-Pazê, sou Sukino Uagi. –afirma ela ainda confundindo-se com as palavras.

-Posso brincar com você? –indaga o menino.

-Pode. –e assim, ambos puseram-se a brincar juntos e assim começaram uma longa e eterna amizade.

--------Fim do flash Back----------

Por que? Ah, Mamo-chan eu preciso tanto de você. Não vai... Eu sei que eu errei, mas eu te amo, muito... eu achei que estávamos começando a nos entender.

-Usa-chan, seus pais chegaram! –eu não quero descer, mas eles não tem culpa.

-Já vou! –afirmo secando as lagrimas que teimavam em sair.

-Usa-chan você estava chorando? –não, imagina é que eu bati de cara na parede, por isso meu rosto inchou.

-Não. –afirmo.

-Mas o seu rosto ta vermelho e inchado. –afirma ela.

-Eu to bem, vamos? –indago fechando a porta do quarto.

-Tem certeza? –indaga-me ela.

-Tenho, agora vamos.

--------

-Mamãe! –grita ela jogando-se nos braços da mamãe Ikuko.

-Usa-chan, meu amor, que saudades! –é tão bonito vê-las assim.

-Eu também estava com saudades de vocês, muita. –disse enquanto ia abraçar o papai Kenji.

-Você estava chorando? –indaga mamãe Noriko assim que ela vai abraçá-la. Só agora percebi que ela estava vermelha.

-Ah, não é nada, eu to bem, é só que... eu... –ela ia começar a chorar de novo.

-Usako... –ela virou assustada, acaso ainda não lera o meu bilhete?

-Vo-você me chamou de Usako? Eu ouvi direito, foi isso? –indaga-me chorando.

_Amanhã eu vou revelar  
Depois eu penso em aprender  
Daqui a uns dias eu vou dizer  
O que me faz querer gritar  
No mês que vem tudo vai melhorar  
Só mais alguns anos e o mundo vai mudar  
Ainda temos tempo até tudo explodir  
Quem sabe quanto vai durar _

Não deixe nada pra depois  
Não deixe o tempo passar  
Não deixe nada pra semana que vem  
Porque semana que vem pode nem chegar  
Pra depois o tempo passar  
Não deixe nada pra semana que vem  
Porque semana que vem pode nem chegar

A partir de amanhã eu vou discutir  
Da próxima vez eu vou questionar

Na segunda eu começo a agir  
Só mais duas horas pra eu decidir

Não deixe nada pra depois  
Não deixe o tempo passar  
Não deixe nada pra semana que vem  
Porque semana que vem pode nem chegar  
Pra depois... o tempo passar  
Não deixe nada pra semana que vem  
Porque semana que vem pode nem chegar

Esse pode ser o último dia de nossas vidas  
Última chance de fazer tudo ter valido a pena  
Diga sempre tudo o que precisa dizer  
Arrisque mais pra não se arrepender  
Nós não temos todo o tempo do mundo  
E esse mundo já faz muito tempo  
O futuro é o presente, e o presente já passou

Não deixe nada pra depois  
Não deixe o tempo passar  
Não deixe nada pra semana que vem  
Porque semana que vem pode nem chegar  
Pra depois o tempo passar  
Não deixe nada pra semana que vem  
Porque semana que vem pode nem chegar

Não vou mais adiar, eu não consigo, meu coração não vai suportar, ela não leu a carta. Então ela estava chorando porque eu ia embora?

-Desculpa tirar vocês do mundinho particular de vocês, mas alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo? –indaga papai Kam.

-Eu...eu...eu... –ela não conseguia falar nada.

-Ela ta emocionada porque esta vendo vocês, algo que ela queria a muito. –afirmou Ka-chan.

-Ah é isso, Mamoru, filho leve-a para tomar um pouco de ar. –pediu-me papai.

-Vem Usako. –peço tirando-na da sala, e indo para o jardim.

_Quando a lua tentar me encontrar_

_Diga a ela que eu me perdi_

_Na neblina que cobre o mar_

_Mas me deixa te ver partir_

_Um instante, um olhar_

_Vi o sol acordar_

_Por de trás do seu sorriso_

_Me fazendo lembrar_

_Que eu posso tentar te esquecer,_

_Mas você sempre será_

_A onda que me arrasta,_

_Que me leva pro teu mar_

_Sinto a calma em volta de mim_

_Me envolve, me leva daqui_

_Me afoga de novo no mar_

_Um instante, um olhar_

_Vi o sol acordar_

_Por de trás do seu sorriso_

_Me fazendo lembrar_

_Que eu posso tentar te esquecer,_

_mas você sempre será_

_A onda que me arrasta,_

_que me leva pro teu mar_

_Me perco nos teus olhos_

_E mergulho sem pensar_

_Se voltarei_

_Posso tentar te esquecer, _

_mas você sempre será_

_A onda que me arrasta, _

_que me leva pro teu mar_

_Envolve e me leva pra longe daqui_

_Me perco nos teus olhos_

_E mergulho sem pensar_

_Se voltarei, se voltarei_

Ela pareceu se acalmar assim que saímos da casa. Sentamo-nos num canteiro ao lado da casa e ela ficou lá sentada, quieta, pensativa, pensativa demais, e isso me assustava.

-Você está mais calma? –indago. Ela me olha, _"me perco nos teus olhos...E mergulho sem pensar... Se voltarei" _depois olha pra cima e em seguida começa a chorar, tão frágil. –Usako o que houve? –indago.

-Eu...eu...

---------

Dentro da casa os pais da jovem estavam super preocupados com ela, mas confiavam no rapaz, pois sabiam o quanto eles eram amigos ou melhor, tanto os pais da jovem quanto os pais dele sabiam o quanto eles se amavam e o quanto um confiava no outro.

-Será que dessa vez eles vão se entender? –indaga a mãe do jovem sentando-se no sofá.

-É o que eu espero. –afirma a mãe da jovem sentando-se ao lado da outra.

-Todos nós! –afirma o pai do jovem.

-Ai gente, chega, isso já ta me dando nos nervos eu vou dormir, 'boa noite'. –diz a jovem, de cabelos vermelhos, beijando um por um da sala.

-Boa noite priminha, sonhe com o Seya. –diz seu primo deixando-na corada.

-Boa noite, tenha pesadelos com a bruxa da Rei! –afirma ela subindo.

---------

-Eu...eu...-por que é tão difícil dizer que eu não quero que ele vá embora? –Mamo-chan, vamos dar uma volta eu acho que não consigo dizer o que eu tanto quero aqui. –peço, talvez assim eu consiga.

-Vamos. –ele parece tão preocupado.

Saímos da casa, caminhamos lado a lado até uma praça que havia a algumas quadras da minha casa, fomos em silencio o caminho todo.

-Eu tenho algo muito importante pra te contar, mas não consigo, talvez seja a casa, ela me trás tantas lembranças e fica difícil me expressar. –digo sentando-me em um banco.

-E o que você quer me contar de tão importante? –indaga-me ele.

-Mamo-chan, primeiro me responda, por que você vai embora? –indago.

-Por que meus pais vão se mudar e por que o que me prendia aqui não existe mais. –afirma olhando pra cima. O céu está tão estrelado.

-E se eu te pedisse para não ir? –indago.

---------

Está QUASE no fim, (finalmente) .


	15. Outros?

Desculpa pela demora, é que eu to cheia de provas, com falta de criatividade...As aulas tão acabando, já acabaram, agora só tenho provas, todos os dias to quase entrando em parafuso, mas a partir da semana que vem tudo acalma por que eu entro em férias, e pretendo por uma fic boa e revisar As faces do amor, por que eu tava com tanta idéia que acabei metendo os pés pelas mãos, vou mudar o nome da fic também, o que cês acham?

-------------

-Bom dia dorminhoca! –exclama Mamo-chan assim que entro na cozinha.

-Ahn? Ah bom dia... –sussurro sentando-me do lado oposto ao dele havíamos combinado que nosso namoro seria um segredo.. –Ka-chan, vamos ao shopping? –indago, não, eu não sou patty é que a cê-dê-efe aqui esqueceu de comprar os presentes para o natal que é amanhã então eu vou ter que correr atrás.

-Ah claro! –afirma ela.

-Bem então vamos logo! -afirmo mordiscando um pão.

-Come de vagar... –pede-me Shin-chan.

-Não dá, eu deixei reservado um presente e ele disseram que seguravam até agora... –afirmo.

-----------

-Ka-chan eu vou comprar presentes pro meu irmão e para o meu pai, quer vir comigo ou vai ficar aqui para comprar para a sua mãe? –indago.

-Eu vou ficar aqui... –afirma ela. –Nos encontramos em meia hora na ala de refeições.

-Ta. –afirmo saindo da loja e indo em direção â outra loja para comprar os presentes.

**----------------**

A Usa-chan parece tão feliz, mas ela não quer me dizer o motivo, o que será? Certamente eles se acertaram, como eu queria encontrar alguém para mim, Andrew era tão gentil, mas ele mudou tanto, eu estou me sentindo tão sozinha...

-Ahn...desculpa... –peço desanimada ao esbarrar em alguém.

- Uma jovem de tão belos traços não deveria estar tão desanimada, o que lhe entristece? Diga-me e talvez possa lhe ajudar. –olho para cima e deparo-me com os olhos mais belos do mundo... sim deparo-me com Seya...

-Errr... é muita bondade sua, mas eu estou bem... só um pouco solitária, nada de mais... –susurro.

-Como nada de mais? Vem, é véspera de natal uma donzela não pode chorar nem mesmo de alegria, o sorriso fica melhor em sua face. –afirma ele arrastando-me pelo shopping.

"_**O amor nasce num sublime olhar,**_

_**Cresce num singelo beijo**_

_**E morre numa imensa lágrima!"**_

-Mas... eu não quero ocupar o seu tempo você deve ter coisas mais importantes para fazer... –sussurro.

-Mas sempre temos tempo para os amigo. –afirma ele.

-Mal nos conhecemos e já me trata como se eu fosse uma velha amiga... –não disse nenhuma mentira eu mal o conheço.

-É, mas eu sinto que você é uma boa pessoa.

_É bom sentir a amizade_

_É como o sol que queima _

_E faz tudo se ver_

_Sorrir é melhor por existir_

_Vamos sorrir_

_Estarei sempre com você_

_É assim que se deve ser_

_Te amar, te compreender_

_Seu amigo ser pra valer!_

Como alguém pode ser tão doce? Quero dizer, eu mal o conheço e ele me trata assim tão bem, ele é tão amável,... isso é muito estranho, quero dizer é como se eu já o conhecesse e ao mesmo tempo não ele é tão distinto e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar...

-O que tanto pensas bela donzela? –indaga-me ele.

-Eu estava pensando, você é tão familiar, mas eu mal o conheço. –digo sem perceber.

-Eu também notei isso, estranho não? –indaga-me levando a mão à cabeça e rindo.

-Talvez... –sussurro.

-Talvez seja destino. –afirma passando um braço sobre meus ombros.

-Destino? –indago.

-Sim, só pode ser destino. Nos tornarmos amigos...-amigos...

-É pode ser. –afirmo.

-Ah, não você vai sorrir nem que eu tenha que fazer isso... –disse fazendo-me cócegas. –assim é melhor. –afirma sorrindo.

-Isso é jogo sujo. –digo rindo.

-Eu sei, mas funcionou... –afirma feliz.

-Seya por que se preocupa tanto comigo? –indago.

-Quer que eu diga a verdade? –indagou-me ele.

-Dã, se não quisesse, não tinha perguntado... –respondo.

-Porque eu simpatizei com você, e me sinto bem perto de você... –responde olhando-me nos olhos... nunca havia reparado na beleza de seus olhos. Não minta Ka-chan...

------Flash Back----------

-Do que cês taum blincando? –indaga um menininho de olhos e cabelos azul-marinho.

-De casinha, queblinca coagente? –indaga uma menina de cabelos vermelhos.

-Quelo, eu poxo? –indaga tímido.

-Pode mas cê vai se o pai da minha fia... –disse ela.

-Tudo bem...

E assim junto com mais uma menina de cabelos loiros e um menino de cabelos pretos foram brincar...

-------Fim do Flash Back----------

Era ele...Seya era você... o menino da boneca, porque eu lembrei disso agora?

-------Flash Back-------

Uma jovem, de aparentemente 12 anos, corria pelas ruas da cidade, estava atrasada para um curso, estava tão preocupada em terminar de lanchar que não percebeu que ia de encontro a uma pessoa que andava distraída, também atrasada.

"Plaft!"

-Ah, desculpa... –pede o jovem. –Deixe-me ajudá-la... –pede estendendo a mão...o jovem não soube explicar o que sentiu quando a sua mão tocou a da jovem, nem quando seus olhos se cruzaram...mas ela era familiar.

-Errr...obrigada, desculpa... –pede ela. Um pouco corada devido à sensação que o jovem, também aos seus 12 anos, lhe causava.

A jovem poderia ficar ali admirando os olhos do jovem se não fosse o sino, o bendito sino que tocou nesse exato momento na escola ao lado, acordando-os do transe... A jovem sorriu e saiu correndo sem dizer mais nada deixando para trás um lenço escrito K.T. e um jovem sem saber se corria atrás dela ou ia para aula.

--------- Fim do Flash Back--------

Eu nunca imaginei que fosse ele... Seya...

-O que houve? –indaga-me ele ao perceber que o olhava muito.

-Você não lembra de nada sobre mim? –indago olhando-o.

-Não, porque, deveria? –indagou ele.

-Ah esquece pode ser que nem seja você e eu esteja imaginando coisas. – respondo tentando encerrar o assunto.

-Me conta, agora eu fiquei curioso. –pede ele.

-Você vai rir de mim... –afirmo.

-Prometo que não...

-Está bem, mas só digo uma coisa... K.T... –digo caminhando e deixando-o parado. –Há 4 anos. –completo.

-Era você... espera! –pede ele correndo até mim. –Era você a menina do lenço...

-----------------------

O que eu fiz de errado? Quero dizer, o único erro que eu cometi foi o de amar e lutar por esse amor, ta certo, eu passei por cima de uma longa amizade, mas no amor e na guerra não vale tudo? Eu pensei que estava fazendo a coisa certa eu o amava, ou ao menos pensava assim e acabei ficando sem ninguém, sem minha melhor e verdadeira amiga... por causa dele...

_Quando ta escuro e ninguém te ouve_

_Quando chega a noite e você pode chorar_

_Há uma luz no túnel dos desesperados_

_Há um cais no porto pra quem precisa chegar_

_Eu to na lanterna dos afogados_

_Eu to te esperando vê se não vai demorar_

-Você está bem? –essa voz...

-Shin... –o que ele quer? Quer rir de mim?

-O que houve? –indaga ele retirando um lenço do bolso.

_Uma noite longa, pra uma vida curta..._

_Mas já não me importa basta poder te ajudar_

_E são tantas marcas que já fazem parte_

_Do que eu sou agora, mas ainda sei me virar..._

_Eu to na lanterna dos afogados_

_Eu to te esperando vê se não vai demorar_

-O que você quer? –indago ríspida..

-Quero te ajudar, você é minha amiga... –diz-me ele alcançando-me o lenço.

-Depois do que eu fiz a sua irmã? –indago.

_Uma noite longa, pra uma vida curta..._

_Mas já não me importa basta poder te ajudar_

_Eu to na lanterna dos afogados_

_Eu to te esperando..._

-Eu não vou te culpar, você já está sofrendo muito, eu sei que o que você fez foi por amor... –diz-me ele. Como ele pode ser tão doce, quero dizer eu fui uma víbora com a irmã dele, mas mesmo assim, mesmo assim, ele me trata tão bem... jogo me em seus braços como uma criança que pede colo.

-Obrigada... –sussurro...

---------------------

Eu tava pensando em terminar nesse capitulo, mas vou por mais um. E o que aconteceu com a Usako e o Mamo-chan, vocês só vão saber no próximo cap.


	16. Uma boda?

---------------------Flash Back--------

-Rei-chan, oi, a Usa-chan ta lá no quarto com a Kimi. Pode subir...-disse uma jovem senhora de cabelos e olhos azuis a uma menina de cabelos e olhos pretos.

A menina subiu as escadas e entrou em um quarto onde havia duas meninas "idênticas" brincando de boneca.

-Oi! –saudou ela entrando no quarto.

-O que você quer? –indagou uma delas.

-Não fala assim com ela! –gritou a outra. –Ela é minha amiga.

-Mais amiga do que eu? –indagou a outra.

-Não, eu gosto igual das duas. –afirmou ela.

-Você tem que escolher uma. –afirmou uma delas.

-Eu gosto das duas. –disse a outra.

-Então fique com ela, eu vou embora. –disse a menina esperando que a outra a parasse, mas essa não o fez.

-Por que você não a parou? –indagou Rei-chan.

-Porque se ela fosse minha amiga de verdade não teria feito eu escolher. –afirmou ela.

-Seremos sempre amigas!

--------------fim do flash back---------

Rei-chan...o que aconteceu conosco? E a nossa promessa? A nossa amizade... Foi só o tempo eu fez isso conosco ou nós mudamos tanto? Às vezes desejo voltar a época em que tínhamos 7 anos e brincávamos de casinha Shin, Mamo-chan, você e eu, se bem que você já sentia ciúmes de mim e do Mamo-chan... ela dizia que meninos eram nojentos e que ele era bobo, e tentava me fazer brigar com ele... por ciúmes... É melhor eu não pensar nisso.

-Posso ajudá-la? –indaga-me uma atendente.

-Ah, sim, eu procuro um presente para o meu namorado...

--------Flash Back--------

-E por que pediria? –indago olhando-na seriamente. Quatro palavras podem mudar tudo.

-Porque eu..eu... –ela abaixa a cabeça respira fundo e olha pra mim. –Porque? Bem simplesmente por que eu não suportaria mais ficar longe de você, porque você é a razão da minha existência, meu melhor amigo e acima de tudo... Por que eu te amo...Shii apenas deixe-me terminar. –pede-me ela, pondo a mão em meus lábios, ao ver que ia pronunciar-me. –Você é o culpado por eu ter ido para Kyoto, mas pensando bem, foi bom eu ter fugido, porque senão, não teria coragem para falar o que sinto e nem saberia ver pelo seu olhar que eu sou uma trosca que não vi que eu sempre o fiz sofrer por um amor não correspondido embora fosse. –ela sabia, mas desde quando?Ah, é mesmo eu deixei um bilhete em sua cama, mas eu pensei que ela não tinha visto-o. –Quando voltamos do parque, lembra? Eu vi as flores no quarto e a primeira pessoa em quem pensei, foi você, e depois na escada quando nos encontramos você sorriu quando eu falei das flores, e hoje no meu quarto, você pareceu diferente quando me viu com aquela rosa. –ela me abraçou.

-Usako...eu também te amo, muito...-retribuo o abraço, é tão bom estar assim com ela. –E não saberia viver sem você, esse tempo que você esteve em Kyoto, foi horrível e eu acho que não suportaria. Eu sempre senti algo por você desde o primeiro dia em que te vi, você é mais do que a mulher que amo, você é minha confidente, minha melhor amiga... –ela olha com esses olhos que eu tanto amo, nossos rostos se aproximam e eu a beijo... –Quer namorar comigo? –indago.

-É o que eu mais quero no mundo... –sussurra ela beijando-me. –Uma estrela cadente... –sussurra ela apontando a estrela.

-Faça um pedido. –digo.

"_**Que o nosso amor dure para sempre!"**_

--------- Fim do Flash Back----------

_A gente passa a entender melhor a vida  
quando encontra o verdadeiro amor.  
cada escolha uma renúncia isso é a vida  
estou lutando pra me recompor. _

De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol  
De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol

O melhor presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu  
O melhor presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu

E pensar que estamos namorando, parece até um sonho... eu e o Mamo-chan finalmente juntos foi o melhor presente que alguém poderia me dar...

-E qual é o gosto do seu namorado? –indaga-me a atendente.

-----------

_Então deixa eu te beijar até você sentir vontade de tirar a roupa  
Deixa eu acompanhar esse instinto de aventura de menina solta  
Deixa minha estrela orbitar e brilhar no céu da sua boca  
Deixa eu te mostrar que a vida pode ser melhor mesmo sendo tão louca _

De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol  
De qualquer jeito seu sorriso vai ser meu raio de sol

O melhor presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu  
O melhor presente Deus me deu, a vida me ensinou a lutar pelo que é meu

Eu não acredito parece um sonho mas é tão real... Eu e a Usako quem diria... finalmente. Eu tenho que comprar algo muito especial para ela...

---------------

_Eu sei bem que sou um amigo mais entre um milhão_

_E nada mais que um fã de coração_

_Que nunca para de sonhar, cada dia mais_

-Kakyuu... era você o tempo todo a menina do lenço aquela por quem... –o que? O que você vai dizer? Seya complete a frase, não me deixe assim.

_Mais eu sei também que entre a multidão alguma vez_

_Você vai ver a luz brilhar em mim_

_Pra me reconhecer, ai você vai ver_

-Aquela que o que? Diga Seya! –peço chorando.

_Preciso de você pra respirar_

_Não há quem possa te querer tanto assim_

-Aquela que procurei em todos os lugares e arrependi-me de não ter seguido, aquela que ocupou meus pensamentos nos últimos quatro anos... –eu, mas ele tava atrás da minha prima

_Um pouco desse amor para poder viver_

_Um pouco desse amor pra me fazer feliz_

_Só um pouco desse amor senão, não vivo_

-Sei, por isso você corria atrás da Usagi? –indago chorando

_Basta um sinal e um minuto mais pra se falar_

_Me da uma chance só pra eu tentar_

_Para você se apaixonar cada dia mais_

_Mais eu sei também que entre a multidão alguma vez_

_Você vai ver a luz brilhar em mim_

_Pra me reconhecer, ai você vai ver_

_Preciso de você pra respirar_

_Não há quem possa te querer tanto assim_

-Sim. –responde ele. –Porque vocês duas são muito parecidas.Você percebe? Eu vivia atrás da Usagi, pro que ela me lembrava a menina do lenço, ela me lembrava você, vocês são mais parecidas do que pensam. –afirma ele abraçando-me. –Mas fico feliz por ter encontrado a menina do lenço é o melhor presente de natal que eu poderia ganhar!

_Um pouco desse amor para poder viver_

_Um pouco desse amor pra me fazer feliz_

_Só um pouco desse amor senão, não vivo_

-Seya... eu também fico feliz por ter te reencontrado... –sussurro correspondendo ao abraço.

-----------------------------

-Shin... por que você é tão bom comigo? –sei que ele já me respondeu umas trocentas vezes, mas não entendo ainda.

_O que é que eu faço pra mudar_

_Corro atrás da esperança_

_Porque você não vai voltar_

-Por que você é minha amiga. –responde-me ele. É, Shin-kun sempre foi meu melhor amigo eu sempre me senti bem ao seu lado, quero dizer, éramos parecidos, ele vivia a sombra do Mamo-chan e eu da Usa-chan, eu me sentia melhor com ele do que com o Mamoru e nunca entendi por que, até agora.

_Sobrevivo mesmo sem tentar_

_Cheia de nós na garganta_

_Penso em você ao nem pensar_

-_Por que?..._ –sussurro sem perceber...

_Pouco a pouco o coração_

_Vai perdendo a fé, perdendo a voz_

-Por que o que? –indaga-me curioso.

_(Salva-me do vazio)_

_Salva-me da solidão_

_(Salva-me desse frio)_

_Vem depressa me salvar_

_(Salva-me do vazio)_

_Salva-me da escuridão_

_(Salva-me desse frio)_

_Não me deixe sozinha mais_

-Por que eu fui criar um sentimento fictício quando tinha um real e puro em mim? Por que fui inventar o amor por um amigo quando já sentia por outro? Será que sou tão invejosa que desejava a felicidade dos outros que não percebi que tinha a chave da minha bem perto? Fechei meus olhos para o verdadeiro caminho da minha felicidade e agora estou aqui, sem meus melhores amigos, sem a minha "irmã" aquela que abandonaria a própria felicidade para me ver feliz... –começo a chorar novamente.

_Me proponho a continuar_

_Mas o amor é uma palavra_

_Que deixa agente duvidar_

-Rei-chan... você aprendeu sua lição, não adianta remoer o passado o que está feito está feito, mas você pode recomeçar... reconquiste o carinho e amizade daqueles que você feriu, não estou dizendo que será fácil, pelo contrario você será testada, mas se é o que você deseja de todo o coração, é o que você terá e eu estarei ao seu lado, para o que der e vier, como sempre. –ele me abraça.

_Sobrevivo mesmo sem tentar_

_Cheia de nós na garganta_

_Penso em você ao nem pensar_

-Obrigada por estar comigo e não me esquecer... –eu sempre tive medo do que sinto por ele, mas agora eu sei o que eu sempre senti... e não quero que esse sentimento morra, eu não quero perder o amor, o verdadeiro amor

Pouco a pouco o coração

Vai perdendo a fé, perdendo a voz

-Você não tem por que agradecer... eu faria isso quantas vezes fosse preciso... -Shin

_(Salva-me do vazio)_

_Salva-me da solidão_

_(Salva-me desse frio)_

_Vem depressa me salvar_

_(Salva-me do vazio)_

_Salva-me da escuridão_

_(Salva-me desse frio)_

_Não me deixe sozinha mais_

-------------

-Usagi, me ajude aqui, por favor! –pede-me mamãe.

-Ah, claro. O que eu faço? –indago.

-Arrume a mesa, por favor. –pede-me ela.

-Claro... –digo pegando a toalha e indo em direção a mesa... eu já disse que adoro essa época do ano? Não? Bem, então eu digo, eu adoro essa época do ano, é quando nos sentimos mais leves, é quando compartilhamos a amizade e o amor. Eu lembro que era tradição minha ficar na rua com Rei-chan e depois quando chegava perto da meia-noite entravamos e celebrávamos juntos o natal.

-Quer ajuda? –indaga Mamo-chan abraçando-me por trás.

-Eu acho que posso fazer isso sozinha, mas se quiser me ajudar não vou ficar brava. –digo sorrindo.

-----------------

Está quase na hora, falta dez minutos. É o presente de natal ao nossos pais, eles sempre quiseram isso, parece que estamos vivendo um sonho.

-Preparem-se! Contagem regressiva...10...9...8...7...6...5...4..3..2..1!

"FELIZ NATAL!"

Todos começaram a se abraçar... abracei papai, mamãe, mamãe Ikuko, papai Kenji, Shingo e por ultimo Usako.

-Feliz Natal! –diz ela jogando-se nos meus braços.

-Feliz natal! –digo abraçando-na e a beijando. Ainda ouço barulhos até que ficam todos em silêncio e sinto seus olhos sobre nós.

---------------

Mamãe, papai, Shin-chan, papai Kam, mamãe Noriko, enfim todos estavam perplexos nos olhando. Não estavam chateados, estavam felizes. Sim, Mamo-chan e eu fizemos algo que eles sempre desejaram... criamos o elo que une as duas famílias, o elo que era apenas sentimental e agora é real.

-Feliz Natal meu amor!

Dlin! Dlon!

-Eu atendo. –digo indo até a porta... –Você...

-Posso falar com você? –indaga-me ela.

-Já esta falando. –afirmo.

-Me desculpa. Eu quero pedir perda por tudo o que eu te fiz... eu sei que não fui uma boa amiga e que você merecia uma amizade sincera, sei que fiz coisas horrendas, mas estou aqui admitindo o meu erro e quero lutar para ter a sua amizade e confiança, estou aqui te pedindo encarecidamente que me perdoe e me de a oportunidade de reconquistar o direito de ser sua amiga... –ela está chorando... Rei...

-Eu não posso dizer que vou esquecer tudo o que você me fez, mas eu também não posso esquecer que por anos você foi minha única e melhor amiga... por isso eu te perdôo mas pode levar décadas até que minha confiança volte a ser como antes, e talvez nunca eu venha a te chamar de amiga novamente. Está disposta a lutar pela minha amizade mesmo assim?

-Com unhas e dentes. –diz ela.

-Feliz natal. –digo dando-lhe passagem.

-Feliz natal!

-------------------------

-Um um –pigarreio tentando chamar a atenção de todos. –Há seis meses pedi a mulher da minha vida em namoro e hoje venho pedir ao seu pai, meu pai emprestado, sua ao em casamento. Senhor Kenji Tsukino me concede a mão de sua filha? –indago temeroso.

-Se for da vontade dela meu rapaz, nada me faria mais feliz do que vê-los unidos e felizes. –responde ele.

-E você Usa aceita se casar com este tolo rapaz que demorou 12 anos para assumir sua paixão por você? –indago ajoelhando-me.

---------------------

E ai? O que acham?REVIWS! PLEASE!


	17. Nosso Amor

Eu quero agradecer, de coração, a todos os comentários que eu recebi, eu amei ler cada um deles , sendo parabenizando ou criticando. E o que me deixou mais feliz é saber que muitos dos autores que eu costumo ler gostaram da minha fic. Vlw pelo apoio.

-----------

-Usa-chan… fique calma, você está muito nervosa, assim não há maquiagem que ajude, o que seus convidados vão dizer quando te virem tão vermelha. Ainda mais hoje, quando vocês vão anunciar publicamente a data do casamento, o que o Mamoru vai dizer com uma noiva pimentão? –dizia-me Ka-chan enquanto passava pó na minha face.

-Eu sei, mas eu não consigo ficar calma, por que ele foi escolher logo o dia do meu aniversário para isso? –ela sorriu. –O que? Do que está rindo? Quero ver quando for você e o Seya! –digo irritada.

-Calma Usagi, se não você vai ser a pior noiva de todos os tempos, imagine quando for o seu casamento. –dizia ela rindo.

-Papai nem aceitou direito à idéia, ele diz que eu sou muito nova, que tenho apenas 18 anos. –e mais uma vez fiquei vermelha.

-----------------

-Mamoru-chan, acalme-se, se não eu não consigo abotoar a camisa. –dizia-me Rei-chan, mas não consigo, hoje é o aniversário da minha NOIVA, eu nem acredito...

-Eu estou tentando, mas eu não consigo. –digo não parando de me mexer um único instante.

-Mamo-chan, você quer que o noivo da minha cunhada faça-a passar vergonha? –indaga-me com tom de ralha.

-Não, claro que não, longe de mim. –digo parando um instante.

-Deu, terminei. –dizia ajeitando minhas vestes. -Um verdadeiro príncipe. – afirma ela.

-É, só falta a princesa... –sussurro e meus pensamentos vagueiam até a minha doce Usako...

_Es tan mágico como todo paso_

_El nuestro amor_

_Nuestro dulce amor_

-E os convidados? –indaga tia Ikuko.

-Já chegaram, eles estão no clube, o Shin está fazendo sala para eles. –respondo. –Onde tem grampo? –indago.

-Aqui querida. –diz-me ela alcançando a caixa de grampos...

-Valeu, vou lá senão ela tem um super-hiper-ultra-mega-pawer flicti. –digo saindo do quarto.

_Es tan fácil que ya nada me sorprende_

_El nuestro amor_

_Es increíble amor_

_-------------Flash Back------------------_

_-Vamu brinca de casamentu, eu caso com o Mamoru, a Rei, com o Shin... –dizia uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis._

_-Ta. –disseram os demais..._

_-Agora, vamos nos arrumar... –disse a loira correndo para a casa._

_Pouco depois estavam todos vestindo roupas sociais a loira porém tinha uma travessa na cabeça._

_-Quandu eu for grande queru casa de princesa. –sussurrou ela no ouvido do menino de cabelos pretos._

_---------------------Fim do Flash Back---------------_

_Todo fue como en un sueño_

_En nuestro amor todo va sucediendo._

Desde pequena eu tenho uma tara por princesas e sempre planejei que minha festa de 18 anos fosse a fantasia. Eu ainda nem acredito que já tenho 18, imagina e logo vou ser a Srª Mamoru Chiba. Ai, eu nem acredito que faz pouco mais de um ano que estamos juntos e já vamos casar. Parece meio precipitado, mas o nosso amor é forte, quero dizer nos amamos desde a infância, acho que já é tempo demais. Mas não foi só a nossa vida que mudou.

_Y es así, así es_

_Y no hay nada que hacerle_

_Y es así, así es_

_Es así como sucede este amor_

Meus amigos também estão muito felizes com o que ocorreu nos últimos anos, Kakyuu e Seya, estão namorando, e diga-se de passagem, formão um belo casal, e são muito apaixonados um pelo outro acho que tanto quanto eu e o Mamo-chan, mas com algumas brigas que sempre acabam em beijos e algo mais, Shin-chan, ensinou a amar, e como ensinou bem, ela é uma outra pessoa, é sincera, leal, companheira e acima de tudo, apaixonada, pelo meu irmão estamos tão unidas quanto eu estou com a Ka-chan. As demais meninas e eu também estamos unidas, e elas também aproveitaram os últimos anos, claro não da forma que Rei, Kakyuu e eu, mas aproveitaram, estão namorando, estão felizes, o que me deixa contente também.

_Es tan sencillo que no sé como explicar_

_Nuestro amor, nuestro dulce amor_

-Mamoru, chegou cedo cara! –exclama Shin ao ver-me chegar.

-Ah, claro, hoje é um dia especial. –respondo com um sorriso maroto.

-Você é louco cara! –exclama ele.

-Louco pela sua irmã. –afirmo.

-Olha se eu souber que você a fez sofrer... –Shin bancando o irmão protetor.

-Eu nunca a farei sofrer, eu a amo. –respondo.

-Assim espero por que ela é minha irmãzinha querida. –diz ele.

-E falando em irmãzinha, e a minha irmãzinha, quando vai ter um namorado oficial? Não por que tem um monte de caras dando em cima dela. –digo referindo-me a Rei-chan, chegamos a conclusão de que o que sentimos um pelo outro é amor fraternal, já que crescemos juntos e estamos muito ligados.

-Ta tendo recaída? –indaga-me ele.

-Estou! –respondo.

-Ora seu...- vejo-o fechar o punho e tentar me socar.

-To tendo recaída pela minha loirinha. –digo segurando seus punhos.-qual é cara acabei de dizer que to amarradão na tua irmã, vou até casar com ela e você pensa mal de mim.

-Desculpe. –ele anda muito impulsivo.

-Isso tudo é ciúmes desencana ela só tem olhos pra você.

_Y no sé cuanto tiempo dure el amor, pero hoy_

_No hay nada mejor_

Toc! Toc!

-Pode entrar. –digo, enquanto ponho perfume. –Papai... nossa, como o senhor está elegante.

-Claro tenho que estar a altura de uma princesa. –diz-me ele. –Vamos? A festa já começou a meia hora.

-Nossa, por que não me avisaram? –indago, estou tão absorta em pensamentos que nem notei o tempo passar.

_Todo fue como en un sueño_

_En nuestro amor todo va sucediendo._

A festa havia começado há meia hora quando ela chegou, estava magnífica com seu vestido todo branco, bordado com rosas prateadas, usava uma tiara de diamantes, como a de uma princesa, era herança de família. Seu cabelo estava preso em rabo de cavalo e caia com cachos longos e definidos. Usava uma maquiagem leve. O seu vestido era tão longo que não se podia ver seus sapatos. Ela estava notavelmente nervosa, na certa não queria ter chegado tarde, os convidados estavam todos bem vestidos, e com roupas de época. Mas ninguém estava tão bem quanto ela, a roupa lhe era perfeita, dava-lhe um ar delicado, suas luvas de crochê brancas deixavam suas mãos ainda mais delicadas por debaixo dos pontos bordados tão delicadamente.

_Y es así, así es_

_Y no hay nada que hacerle_

_Y es así, así es_

_Es así como sucede este amor_

Eu não queria ter cegado tão tarde, eu sou o centro das atenções, e isso não me agrada, não hoje, eu continuo nervosa, agarrei-me ao braço do meu pai que conduzia-me pelo salão, e adivinhe? Começou a tocar uma valsa, eu nunca dancei valsa na frente de tanta gente. Ele me conduzia, mas eu ainda estava nervosa. Mamo-chan tirou mamãe para dançar, e depois papai e ele trocaram de par.

-Está contente meu amor? –indagou-me ele. Claro que estou, eu estou com ele.

-Muito. –respondo sorrindo.

-Feliz Aniversário. meu amor. –diz ele. Sorrio em resposta.

Quando a musica acabou cumprimentei a todos os convidados só não entendi por que minhas amigas me olham tão estranho, eu não to manchada, por que não é dia, isso eu sei, eu conferi. Depois dirijo-me até Mamo-chan.

-Você não me cumprimentou direito. –digo com um sorriso maroto.

-A minha Usako, desculpe-me, vem cá. –ele me puxa pelo braço de uma maneira suave de forma que pudesse por as mãos na minha cintura e me beija.

A festa foi muito boa, mas eu não imaginava o quão boa poderia ser até a hora do parabéns, papai me deu um carro, mas não foi a melhor parte.

-Peço um minuto da atenção de todos. –ouço a única voz que me faz ter arrepios. –Usako... eu sei que esse é o seu aniversário, mas eu é que venho te pedir um presente. Lembra-se que combinamos que hoje eu diria a data do nosso casamento? Pois bem, eu já escolhi... –falta pouco para eu ser a esposa dele, eu nem acredito. –Quer casar comigo? –indaga-me ele.

-Eu já disse que nada me faria mais feliz. –respondo indo até ele.

-Não coelhinha, você não entendeu, que casar comigo, hoje, agora? –eu...eu..não acredito...Mamo-chan... _"Quandu eu for grande queru casa de princesa"_

-Eu...Eu.. Aceito. –respondo. Todos aplaudem e eu me jogo em seus braços com lágrimas nos olhos.

Y es así, así es

Y no hay nada que hacerle

Y es así, así es

Es así como sucede este amor

-Não chore minha pequena… -sussurro beijando-lhe.

-Eu estou tão feliz... eu te amo tanto. –disse-me ela.

-Eu apenas queria realizar o desejo de uma menininha pela qual eu me apaioxonei. –afirmo.

-Você lembrou...-sussurra ela.

-Nunca esqueci. –afirmo.

(Um tempo depois)

_**-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união destes dois jovens perante Deus... se tem alguém que tem algo a dizer que impeça esta união fale agora ou cale-se para sempre... **_

"_**prometo-te ser fiel ,na saúde ou na doença, na alegria ou na tristeza, amando-te e respeitando-te todos os dias da minha vida até que a morte nos separe."**_

_**-Mamoru Chiba, receba essa aliança como prova do meu amor e da minha fidelidade...**_

_**-Usagi Tsukino, receba essa aliança como prova do meu amor e da minha fidelidade...**_

_**Pode beijar a noiva...**_

Y es así, así es

Y no hay nada que hacerle

Y es así, así es

Es así como sucede este amor

Esse foi só o casamento, a lua de mel promete…

----------------Fim--------------


	18. Nota da Autora

Quero agradecer a todos o rewiws e dizer que pretendo escrever um cap especial para a lua de mel deles. Mas vai demorar um pouco, por que eu estou sem idéias, mas estou aceitando ajudas, quero que esse cap seja do gosto de vocês. Então se quiserem esse cap, dem-me idéias.


End file.
